On The Run
by RaiseYourVoice
Summary: COMPLETESEQUEL SOONSirius escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five. Sirius kidnapped Harry from the Dursley's and they have been living in the run since. Harry is now fifteen. AU.
1. Ten Years Later

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter One**

_**Ten Years Later**_

Sirius looked at the clock. It was almost time for his godson, Harry, to come home from school. Sirius smiled as the thought about the past. A lot had changed in the past fifteen years.

_Flashback_

_James Potter had been his best friend when he, himself, had been in school. They'd met their first year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They became friends almost emmediatly. They both enjoyed pranks and goodfing off. They both loved to joke. _

_Later in the year they met Remus Lupin. Remus was a bit of a recluse at school. He didn't have many friends, but was friendly himslef. He was very good in school and worked very hard in it. A few months of hanging around with him and they became friends. Later, Peter Pettigrew came into the picture. In their second year Sirius and James learned Remus was a werewolf. Remus had been terrified they'd tell his secret or abandon him. But they didn't. Werewolf's were considered dark creatures and were terribly feared. Unknown till later in their school years, James and Sirius and Remus learned to become animegus' in order to stay with Remus during the full moon. This only strenghtened their bond._

_They became known as the Marauders. The pranksters of the school. _

_James had a large crush on Lily Potter, a muggleborn witch in their year. It was years before they became friends, though. _

_It was their sixth year when James and Lily became close. It didn't take long for them to fall for one another. A few years after they graduated from Hogwarts they were married._

_At 26, James and Lily had their only son, Harry Potter. Harry was born July 31. He was a very happy little baby. He was interested in everything. _

_Six months after Harry was born Lily and James went into hiding. There was a war going on, and they feared for their lives and their sons. _

_Lord Voldemort was in search of a child. A child who fit a prophecy. Only two children fit this prophecy. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. On October 31 Voldemort chose one of the two as the prophecised child. He came to the Potter home and murdered James and Lily. But when he turned his want to shout the killing curse on Harry, something happened. The curse rebounded back onto Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was destroyed. _

_But many believed him to still be alive. But without a body. Sirius sincerely hoped this was not the case, even though in his heart he believed Voldemort was still out there, somewhere, waiting._

_Many believed Sirius to be the secret keeper, the one who had the location to the Potter's home, Gordric's Hollow. He and their other friend, and fellow Marauder, Peter Pettigrew, had switched places without anyone's knowledge other than the Potters._

_The night of the attack, an alarm informed Sirius of the address to Gordric's Hollow, telling him there was an intruder and possible attack._

_The scene that met Sirius when he arrived there was awful. There were no words to describe what he felt. The house was in ruins. In the rubble he found his two friends, whom had not survived. He believed there was no way their son, Harry, could be alive. _

_But a baby's cry told him otherwise. He quickly located Harry. Pulling some rubble off of Harry he gently picked the baby up and cradled him to his arms. Looking at Harry closer he noticed the blood on his face. Wiping it off with a blanket he found on the ground he could see a deep cut, in the shape of a lightning bolt. _

_A sound caught his attention and he turned to see another of his friends, Rubius Hagrid. He gave Harry to Hagrid and told him to take Harry to Albus Dumbledore. And Sirius left to go after Peter._

_He found Peter on a Muggle streen in London. Thirteen people died that day, supposedly Peter too._

_Sirius was arrested for Lily, James, Peter and the thirteen muggles deaths. He was sent to Azkaban without a trial._

_Five years later he escaped. He found out Harry had been sent to Lily's sister's. Petunia Evans Dursley, her husband, Vernon Dursley, and Dudley Dursley, their son. _

_Sirius found Harry in horrible conditions. He'd been living in the cupboard under the stairs since he'd been left their. Sirius took Harry from their care, and managed to travel to America, where they now lived._

_Sirius found a home in Kansas. But Aurors had shown up and they had to leave. Over the years they had, had to move many times due to Aurors getting tips as to their whereabouts. They currently lived in Florida, and had for the past few years._

_End Flashback_

The door opening brought him out of his thoughts. Looking up he saw his godson enter.

"Hey, Siri." Harry said as he closed the door, and dropped his book bag on the floor by his feet.

"Hi Harry." Sirius said smiling at his godson. "How was your day at school?"

"It was okay. I have too much homework, though."

Sirius laughed. "You'd better get it done. Anything I can help you with?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I got it. But thank's."

"Do you want something to eat?" Sirius asked.

"No thanks." Harry stood up from his chair and grabbed his book bag. "I'm going to get onto the homework."

"If I can help, just holler." Sirius called as Harry left the room to go to his room. They lived in a two bed house. It was small, but large enough for them.

A few hours later Sirius entered Harry's room. Harry was still scribbling away on a piece of paper.

"What are you working on now?" He asked coming closer.

"An essay for English." Harry said as he stopped writing. "And now I'm finished."

"With all your homework?" Sirius asked eyeing the stack of books, folders, and paper.

Harry nodded. "For the next two days, yes."

Harry always like to have his homework done so he didn't have to worry about it later. Sirius, himself, was happy he had not gone to a Muggle High School. There was too much homework. He never had that much at Hogwarts, and always had more time to finish it. Harry, however, had maybe two day's to finish the homework he was given. And homework was a large part of passing the school year.

Later that night they ate supper and went to bed.

**End of Chapter One**

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. This story's bugged me for a few days now. I've had the idea of writing, just haven't. Maybe now I'll be able to get back to on of my other stories now that I have this story's beginning. Anyway, I hope you all like it so far. I'll have another chapter posted soon. Please Read and Review! Thank you for reading!


	2. High School

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Two**

_**High School**_

Sirius woke up to his alarm. After showering and dressing he entered Harry's room to wake him up. Sirius smiled as he saw his godson. He hated waking him, but he had to go to school.

Pulling the covers away from Harry he ran a finger lightly down his sleeping godsons back. Harry moved to get whatever it was off of him, but didn't wake up. Sirius smiled. He again ran a finger lightly over him. This time, Harry reached an arm back to scratch the irritating tingle. Sirius' smile widened. Sirius reached down and tickled Harry. The reaction was instantaneous. Harry opened his eyes, and began to try and protect himself from being tickled. Sirius grinned as Harry began to laugh. Harry was very ticklish. Finally, after his godson was good and red in the face, Sirius stopped tickling him. Harry took a moment to catch his breath. Finally when he was able to breath he glared at Sirius. He knew Sirius knew he wasn't really angry.

"Come on, Kiddo." Sirius said as he pulled Harry into a sitting position. "Time to get up for school."

Harry grumbled, but got up and began to pick out his clothes for the day. Sirius left him to get ready for school. Sirius began to gather his work stuff. He worked at a local convenience store. He didn't have access to his money that was in the Gringotts vault in England. After his arrest the vault was frozen so he could not get to the money. Sirius had been working mostly in convenience stores and odd jobs like that since his escape. He didn't want a job that would draw attention to himself or his godson.

Shortly after his escape, and after he'd retrieved Harry from the Dursley's he'd spent the last bit of money he had access to on getting false documents. Birth certificates, social security numbers, new names, everything. Sirius was now 'Sirius Brown'. And Harry was now 'Harry Brown' who lived with his uncle 'Sirius Brown.'

"Hey." Harry said entering the small kitchen. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Ready for school?" Sirius asked watching as Harry made a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah." Harry sat down and began to eat. "Can we work more on Defense Against the Dark Arts after school?" Harry asked after a moment.

Sirius sighed. "I have to work a late shift at the store. Sorry, Kiddo. Maybe this weekend."

Sirius had been teaching Harry how to use his magic for several years now. They didn't go too far into anything too strong because Sirius feared the Aurors detecting the magic. Harry was very good at what they were able to do in magic. He enjoyed his lessons, most particularly Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry looked disappointed at learning they couldn't work on any magic later, but he accepted it. "Can I go to Cameron's house, then?"

Sirius nodded. "Sure. But stop by the store after school, then you can go over there."

Harry nodded and got up and put his bowl in the sink. Grabbing his book bag he gave Sirius a quick hug. After telling Sirius to have a good day he left for school.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry stood at the bus stop waiting for the school bus to come. Several of the kids who went to his school and lived near him were already at the bus stop.

"Hey, Harry!" Harry looked over to see a blonde boy standing there.

"Good morning Cameron." Harry said turning to face his friend. He'd met Cameron shortly after he and Sirius had moved there. "It looks like I can come after school. Sirius had to cancel lessons because of work."

Cameron knew the lessons Harry took were defense, but he always had been told it was like martial arts.

"Aww, that stinks. We'll at least we can have fun together." Harry always like how Cameron always found the good side of things.

"I have to stop by the store to see Sirius before we go to your house, though."

"Okay, I'll call my mom to let her know."

Harry looked up as he heard the squeak of wheels. It was the school bus. He followed Cameron on the bus and sat with him.

After a ten minute bus ride, and one pick up, the bus drove up to their school. Forest High School.

Harry always did well in school. He always got good grades and he had his group of friends, but that was it. Harry didn't like the different groups that kids created. 'Clicks' many called them. There were the preppie girls, want to be preps, Jocks, want to be jocks, gothic groups, book worms, and many more.

Harry had never really followed these groups. He had his friends from each group, but never felt that he fit a group himself. He wasn't a goody- goody. He'd been into his fare share of fights with the other kids. He wasn't into school sports. He liked soccer, but they didn't play often in gym. He enjoyed surfing. But that was not a school sport. He often went to the beach to surf. Sometimes, if there was a competition in his town he'd enter, but that didn't happen too often.

Harry sighed as he entered his first class. '_And so the long day begins.'_ He thought dryly.

Cameron and he didn't share many classes. They had Gym, science, and history together.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Finally, the day was almost over! Harry smiled as he looked at the clock. He was in math class. He hated math. But, math was the last class of the day.

"Okay, do pages 233- 236 for homework. I expect it on my desk Monday." Mrs. Sanders voice broke through his thoughts.

Harry copied the pages down and opened his text book to look at the upcoming homework. He sighed as he saw how many problems there were on each page. Closing his book he began to get everything into his book bag.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. "Mr. Brown." Mrs. Saunders called him to her desk before he could leave the room.

After everyone had left the room Mrs. Saunders turned to him. "The principal asked me to tell you to meet him Monday, and to bring your uncle."

Harry frowned. It was never a good thing to go to the principals office. Especially in his and Sirius' case. "Do you know what the meeting is for, Mrs. Saunders?"

She gave him an apologetic smile. "No. I wasn't told."

Harry nodded, feeling the dread creep into him. "Thank you, Mrs. Saunders."

"Have a good weekend, Mr. Brown." Mrs. Saunders called as he left the room.

He was so lost in thought the didn't notice his friend, Cameron walking next to him. "Hey!" Cameron called annoyed.

Harry looked over at Cameron with a surprised look on his face. "Hey, Cameron."

Cameron frowned as he noticed the tone of voice his friend used. Something was bothering him. "What's wrong?"

"Noth-…" Harry began.

"Don't you dare tell me nothing." Cameron interrupted a little annoyed. "You always say 'nothing.'"

Harry sighed. "I have a meeting with the principal Monday, with Sirius."

Cameron grimaced sympathetically for his friend. "Well, it can't be that bad. It probably just has something to do with school work."

Harry shrugged. '_No, it can be worse than school work. What if they want to check into our background?'_ Harry though worriedly.

"We have to stop by the store before we go over to your house." Harry reminded his friend.

"Yeah, I remember." Cameron said exasperated. "My mom's picking us up, come on."

Cameron directed Harry to his mom's car.

"Hi, Mrs. Wood." Harry greeted as they saw Cameron's mom in the car waiting for them.

"Hi, Harry." Mrs. Wood greeted smiling. "How was school? How is Sirius doing?"

"School was okay. And Sirius is fine. I need to stop by the store before we go to your house."

Mrs. Long nodded. She knew how protective Sirius was of Harry. It was months after Harry and Cameron became friends before Sirius would let Harry even go over to their house.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry got out of the car. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Entering the store he looked around for Sirius. He couldn't see him at the counter where he normally worked.

"Harry." Harry turned around to see Sirius standing there in one of the isles. Harry hurried over to him.

"Sirius!" Harry quickly hugged him.

Sirius began to ask questions of how school went and everything. Harry didn't answer. Sirius noticed the expression on Harry's face and stopped his questions and frowned.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Sirius asked looking Harry over for any injury. "Did something happen?"

"My math teacher said to tell you that the principal wants us in his office Monday morning." Harry said in a rush.

Sirius frowned. "Did she say what the meeting is for?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I asked, but she said she wasn't told." Lowering his voice his asked, "What if they want to look into the past?" Harry asked in a distressed voice.

Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Don't worry about that now. Okay? Go over to Cameron's. Have fun. We'll worry about the meeting later, okay?"

After a moment Harry nodded. Sirius could see he was still worried. "Just go have fun okay?" Again Harry nodded. "I'll see you tonight. Call me before you come home." Harry nodded again and Sirius pulled him into a quick hug. Harry left to go to Cameron's house. Sirius got back to work.

Sirius worried the rest of the day about the meeting. In the past, it had never been a good thing when a principal or teacher had called Harry to a meeting and not told them what the meeting was for.

What if they were looking into their past? What if they'd found out something? Would the have to move again? Sirius could handle moving. But he was more worried for his godson. Would Harry be able to handle moving again? Would Harry be able to handle leaving his friends and school behind and creating a new one again? He knew growing up as Harry had wasn't easy. They moved every couple of years because someone had found out something. Harry didn't make friends easily because he was always worried about moving again. Sirius was always worried Harry would stop making friends at all some day.

These thoughts distracted Sirius the rest of the evening. He went home and sat down still thinking about what would happen. What the meeting was for.

Sirius was brought out of his thoughts as the phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he saw 'John Wood.'

"Hello."

Harry was on the other end. "Hi, Sirius." Sirius frowned as he noticed the worry in his godsons voice.

"Hey, Kiddo. Ready to come home?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Sirius frowned. Harry normally started telling him immediately what he'd done with Cameron. But this time he just gave one worded answers. "Is Mrs. Wood bringing you home?"

"Yeah. We're leaving shortly."

"Okay, I'll see you when you get home, Kiddo."

"Okay. See you in a few minutes." Harry said before he hung up the phone.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The door opening caught Sirius' attention. Harry entered followed by Mrs. Wood.

"Hello, Sirius." Mrs. Wood said as she saw Sirius.

"Hello, Linda."

"Can we talk for a few minutes?" Linda Wood asked after a moment.

"Sure. Harry, why don't you go and begin your homework?"

"Sure."

After Harry left the room Sirius led Linda over to the living room.

"Is everything alright Linda?" Sirius asked as they sat down.

"That's what I was going to ask you, actually. Harry's seemed distracted today."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, everything is okay. He's probably just worried. The principal wants to meet us on Monday." He explained.

"Oh." Linda nodded. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's probably just a positive referral. They usually call and tell me if he's gotten into trouble."

"True." Linda stood. "I didn't mean to pry."

Sirius smiled at her concern. "No, it's alright. Thank you for telling me."

"Anytime. Have a good weekend."

"You as well." Sirius said as he let her out the door.

Sirius sighed as he closed the door. Time to talk with Harry. Entering the room he noticed Harry was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed his presence.

"Hey." Sirius said as he came up behind Harry. Harry was doing Math homework, Sirius noticed.

Harry jumped, surprised, but relaxed a moment later.

"Sorry to startle you, Kiddo,"

Harry smiled. "It's okay."

"How about we have a talk?" Sirius suggested.

Harry nodded and they sat down on Harry's bed."

**End of Chapter Two**

**Next Chapter**

Sirius and Harry talk.

A/N: THANK YOU for reading! Sorry for the cliffey. I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Please Read and Review!

To Make things clearer:

Sirius technically kidnapped Harry when he took him from the Dursleys.

Sirius is still a escaped convict for murder, and now kidnapping.

Harry and Sirius have had to move many times. Either because someone recognized one of them, or suspected something from their false documents.

Harry's been learning magic from Sirius for years. But he's no where near the level he would be in the wizarding world. Sirius will only let him do magic to a point so the Aurors don't detect anything. Harry is very knowledgeable in Potions and Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, as he's been able to study those better then the rest of the subjects. But Harry prefers Defense out of all his subjects.

Harry has been going to Muggle school since he was six.


	3. Talks

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Three**

_**Talks**_

Sirius sighed as he decided how to begin this discussion. He could tell Harry knew what this discussion was about too.

"I don't want you to worry." Sirius began.

"Are we going to have to move?" Harry asked not responding to Sirius' last statement.

Sirius ignored the question for now. "I will call your school tomorrow and ask what the meeting is about. We will go to the meeting. And see how things go from there."

"And if the school calls the cops?" Harry asked.

"They won't. They need proof of something being wrong before they can. Right now the meeting could be just about school. And have nothing to do with out past."

"And if they start asking questions?"

"Then we dodge the questions." Sirius answered.

"Then what?"

"Then we'll talk again." Sirius said patiently.

Harry was silent for a moment. Sirius waited for him calmly. "If we do move, where will we go?"

"Where are you interested in living?"

"A smaller area next time." Sirius knew this was because there were fewer people who could recognize them.

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

"Okay. Its not a positive thing that we'll have to move." Sirius reminded Harry.

Harry nodded again. "I know." He said quietly. Sirius could tell he was expecting the worst.

"Okay." Sirius said getting up. "Try to have fun this weekend. Don't worry so much. Leave that to me, the adult."

This statement brought a smile to his face, just as he'd hoped it would.

"Gee, how could I tell that you're the adult when you're the prankster around here?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

Sirius grinned. "Get some rest. DON'T worry." After Harry nodded Sirius knelt down and kissed him on the top of his mop of black hair.

"Good night, Harry."

"Good night, Siri."

**End of Chapter Three**

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this is such a short chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story! Please read and review!

I'm posting two chapters because the hurricanes are coming up and I don't know how long my electricity will be off.


	4. The Meeting

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Four**

_**The Meeting**_

Sirius knew Harry had not stopped worrying that weekend. But Harry had at least kept busy. Cameron had invited him to the beach yesterday, and Harry had agreed. They went to a local inlet. Harry and Cameron saw a Surfing competition. It wasn't for the age group Harry was in, otherwise he would have participated. They got free t-shirts and key chains from the competition though. Cameron and Harry had also caught a few crabs, while trying to catch fish. But what Harry really enjoyed the most was seeing the manatee's. It was his first time seeing manatee's. Harry had come home going on and on about the manatee's they'd seen. Mrs. Wood gave Sirius picture's she'd printed on her computer of Harry and Cameron's day.

Currenly they were waiting in the principals office, for the principal.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Sirius asked looking at Harry who was seated next to himself.

"Yeah."

Sirius reached over to lightly pinch him on the cheek, knowing it would bug Harry. But Harry dodged him and smiled a little.

"Don't you dare!" Harry warned. "That hurts."

"Only because you have a sun-burn." Sirius retorted.

"You're only doing it _because_ I have a sun-burn!" Harry countered back.

Sirius grinned.

A voice stopped their playful banter. Sirius stood to greet the Principal.

"Hello Mr. Lee." Sirius said extending a hand.

"Good morning Mr. Brown." Principal Lee and Sirius both took their seats. "Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Principal Lee." Harry greeted a little reluctantly. He did not want to be there right now.

"What's this meeting about, Mr. Lee?" Sirius asked.

Mr. Lee sighed. "School district officials were looking through our student's records and found some oddities in your nephews records. I would like to get those cleared up."

Sirius and Harry both kept neutral expressions on their faces.

"I don't have any of the document's with me at the moment." Sirius tried to buy time.

"That's fine." The Principal waved off. "But it needs to be cleared up soon. I apologize, but your nephew will have to be on suspension until things are cleared up. It's regulations."

Sirius nodded. He'd expected this. "Okay. We'll try and get this straitened out as soon as possible.

"Okay." Principal Lee said smiling as he stood. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Sirius stood and shook his hand. Harry stood as well.

Leaving the office they trudged back to their car. Harry got into the passenger side sad put his book bag into the back.

The drive home was quiet. Sirius kept glancing at Harry. He knew Harry was upset.

Arriving home Sirius directed Harry to the living room and they sat on the couch.

"What have to move again." Harry said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

Sirius nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Kiddo."

Harry nodded. "How long will we have to do this Sirius?"

"I don't know Harry." Sirius sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go through this."

"It's okay." Harry sighed. "When are we leaving?"

"This week." Sirius said. The sooner they left, the less chance of being tracked.

Harry nodded. "I'll start packing."

"Don't worry about that today." Sirius said stopping Harry.

"Can I write a letter to Cameron?"

Sirius nodded. He knew Harry wanted to explain a little to Cameron. Sirius watched as Harry left the room. He was upset Harry had to go through this. He wished they could just stay where they were. Harry had been happy here. Sometimes Sirius just wanted to take Harry to the Wizarding world, to Dumbledore, and tell him to find a good permanent home. One where he was happy and safe. But NOT the Dursleys. Sirius was angry at Dumbledore for leaving Harry there to begin with. They were not suitable guardians. But Sirius knew that Harry wouldn't be happy that way either. Harry was too attached and loved Sirius too much to allow Sirius to do that.

Sirius sighed and stood up. He needed to start packing.

**End of Chapter Four**

A/N: Hi! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the new chapter! Where will Harry and Sirius move next? What is in his letter to the Wood family? Please read and review!

On Harry's reaction:

Harry is very upset about moving again. He liked where they had been living. But he doesn't want Sirius to get caught. He doesn't want to be separated from Sirius. Sirius is his family. I hope this explains his reaction a little better.


	5. New Life

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Five**

_**New Life**_

They had finally arrived at their new home a month ago. There new home was a two bed apartment, again. This time, though they were in Texas. Near the beach. There was a small local school nearby that Harry had been enrolled in. He enjoyed the school. He had refrained from getting close to any of the other kids yet. Sirius had been told, by teachers, of a few student's who had been trying to befriend Harry. Sirius hoped he did make friends soon.

Harry spent a lot of time at the beach. The beach was in walking distance of their home. A pecking sound caught his attention and he put his coffee cup down. He'd gotten addicted to coffee over the years. Opening the window, an owl flew in. The owl landed on the counter top and held its leg out for the parcel to be untied. Sirius did so and paid the owl. The owl was from the American Magical newspaper. Sirius always got the paper delivered so that he could keep updated on the events in the Wizarding world.

Opening the paper he noticed there wasn't much news. A woman had been arrested the previous day for trying to kill the British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans Gets a New Flavor: Sea Water.

Obviously not much was going on in the Wizarding world.

"Hey. Is that the paper?" Harry asked noticing what Sirius was looking at.

"Yes." Sirius said handing it to Harry. "Someone tried to kill Fudge."

Harry was aware of many of the happenings in the Wizarding world because Sirius told him a lot of it. He kept most of the things about Death Eater's and Lord Voldemort away from Harry, though. He preferred his godson not to worry about any of that.

"Yikes!" Harry exclaimed looking at the paper. "Honestly, the way he run's things, though."

Sirius nodded. "True. It's surprising no one's killed him yet for what he's done."

"Eww." Harry said suddenly.

"What?" Sirius asked wondering what Harry was seeing in the paper.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans now has Sea Water as a flavor." Harry said pulling a disgusted face.

"Doesn't sound too appealing, does it?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"How was school today?" Sirius asked changing topics.

"It was okay." Harry said sighing, putting the paper down. "I hate the way the classes are, though. We have four classes a day. Each is almost two hours long!"

Harry had been at a few schools. He preferred the seven classes a day, over the four.

"How much homework do you have?" Sirius asked eyeing his godson's book bag.

"Not much." I finished most of it already.

"Where?" Sirius asked stunned. "You only just got back from school!"

"In class." Harry said shrugging. "Seems the teachers are also bored with the classes."

Sirius smiled.

"Can I finish my homework and go down to the beach?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Sure."

Sirius watched as Harry left the room.

**End of Chapter Five**

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to show how things are coming along in their lives. Please read and review! Thank you for reading!


	6. Defense

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Six**

_**Defense Professor**_

Remus Lupin sighed. He had been given the Defense Against the Dark Art's position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had not wanted to take the position, but Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school, had convinced him to take the job for one year.

He was sitting at the head table. The headmaster had just introduced him to the school. The Great hall looked a lot different from where he was seated, he noted. It somehow looked bigger.

He couldn't wait till the Welcoming Feast was over. He wanted to speak with the headmaster. He wanted to find out if there were any updates on Sirius Black or Harry Potter.

Some might wonder what interest he'd have in these two well known people. But those who knew of his past knew why he was so interested in their whereabouts.

Remus had once been best friends with Sirius Black, and James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew.

Sadly, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and James' wife, Lily Potter had all died tragically. And it was all due to one man. Sirius Black.

Sirius, to his knowledge and belief, had been the Potter's secret keeper. And had given their whereabouts to Lord Voldemort. Sirius had later, to his knowledge killed 13 people, and Peter Pettigrew on a Muggle Street.

Sirius had later been sent to Azkaban, and five years later escaped. Then kidnapped Harry Potter from his relatives. Both had been on the run since.

People still kept their eyes out for Sirius Black and Harry Potter. Every once and a while they would get a tip that someone recognized someone who looked like Sirius Black. But they had yet to find either. They had come close a few years back, but they were too late.

Finally Dumbledore stood up and began to give the student's their directions.

"Follow your house prefect." Dumbledore's booming but pleasant voice rang through the Great Hall.

Finally, when all of the students were out of the Great Hall, he bid good night to his professors and motioned Remus to follow him.

Entering Dumbledore's office, Remus sat down in one of the over stuffed chairs.

"Remus, thank you again for taking the Defense position."

Remus smiled. "Your welcome, Headmaster."

"Now," Dumbledore began before popping a Lemon drop in his mouth. "I assume you wish to know any new developments on Mr. Black or Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, sir." Remus answered politely.

"I wish I could tell you differently, but I have no further news, Remus." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Albus, Harry is now fifteen!" Remus began irritated. "Almost an adult. And he'd been with a madman for ten years. TEN years, Albus. He needs to be found and brought to safety!"

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I know, Remus. But Mr. Black is very good at laying low, when he needs to."

"What if Black," Remus said the name with distaste. "has hurt Harry? What if he's threatened him?"

"Unfortunately, Remus," Dumbledore began patiently. "It is a possibility. Though, I hope it is not the case."

Remus sighed and put his hands over his face and tiredly rubbed his face.

"Get some rest, Remus." Dumbledore said gently. "It's been a long day. I promise I will inform you of any new happenings involving Mr. Black or Mr. Potter."

Remus nodded and got up from the chair. "Good night, Dumbledore. Thank you."

"Good night, Remus."

Leaving the office Remus went to his quarters near the Defense classroom. Entering his rooms he noticed his luggage already there.

"Well, I best get unpacked." Remus said to himself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Late that night he decided to go for a midnight snack in the kitchens. He hadn't eaten much at supper because he was too preoccupied.

Being a werewolf, his senses were much stronger then normal peoples. He could smell things more distinctly, and he could see better at night.

One of his senses that annoyed him the most was his hearing. If there was a drip of water somewhere, it drove him crazy.

But sometimes, his sense of hearing was a blessing.

Little did he know how much he'd be grateful for being a werewolf for just once in his life, very soon…

A scuttling sound caught his attention.

**End of Chapter Six**

A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you like the new chapter! Sorry for the cliffey! I will post an update very soon, promise! Please read and review!


	7. Rat!

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Seven**

_**Rat!**_

Remus turned toward the sound. He knew it was something small. The sound suddenly stopped, but he knew its location.

Pulling out his wand he silently whispered the stunning spell in the direction he knew the small creature was at.

_A direct hit!_ He thought as he heard a squeak before nothing.

Still, with his wand drawn, he moved toward the wall where the creature was. Bending down he said '_Lumos'_ to get some light.

Laying there next to the wall was a small furry rat. Figuring it was a student he gently picked it up and examined it. It was rather old, surprisingly. Most rats didn't live too many years. Turning it over something stuck him as familiar, though he couldn't figure out what it was. There was a missing toe on its front paw.

Sighing, he decided to think on that later, since he couldn't figure it out now. He placed the stunned rat in his pocket and began walking.

_PETER!_ It suddenly stuck him. _'The smell of that rat was familiar. That's why. And the missing toe! All they found of Peter was a missing toe! Could this be real?'_

Remus immediately stopped walking. Slowly he took the fat out again. Looking at it closer he was stunned. This_ WAS _Peter! It had to be!

'_I need to get to the Headmasters office!'_ Remus began the journey to the headmaster's at a very fast pace.

Saying the password '_M&M's'_ he entered the room with the spiral staircase. Quickly he made his way up to the office and began to knock on the door yelling for the Headmaster to open it.

A few minutes later the door opened revealing Albus Dumbledore in sky blue, silk pajamas and a night cap on his head.

"What's wrong Remus?" Dumbledore asked alarmed. It was unusual to be awoken in the middle of the night. Furthermore, by Remus Lupin. Usually he'd wait till morning to address any problems.

"Peter!" Remus gasped. "Is ALIVE!"

Dumbledore frowned in confusion. Gently he led Remus to one of his overstuffed chairs.

"Remus, Peter is dead."

"No, Albus." Remus said shaking his head as he began to rummage in his pockets. Albus frowned in confusion.

A moment later, Remus pulled out a small rodent.

"This IS Peter." Remus said.

"Remus, Peter is dead. This can't be Peter."

Albus Dumbledore knew of the Marauder's illegal Animegus forms. He'd been told by Remus shortly after Sirius Black's escape from Azkaban. James Potter was a Stag called Prongs. Sirius Black was a black dog called Padfoot. And Peter Pettigrew was a Rat.

"No, Albus look closer." Remus said thrusting the rat closer to Dumbledore. "I recognize the scent."

"Remus." Dumbledore said as he looked at the small rodent in his hand back to his former student. "You could be…"

Remus cut him off. "Imagining it? I know. I thought of that. But look it its paw. It's missing a toe! And all they found of Peter was…"

"His toe." Dumbledore finished having found what Remus was trying to tell him.

Dumbledore placed the stunned rat on the ground and stepped away. Casting a silent spell, the rodent suddenly turned into a man.

The man began to look around. He froze as he saw Remus and Dumbledore.

"Peter." Remus said shocked.

"R-Remus." Peter stuttered.

"Mr. Pettigrew." Dumbledore said getting his attention. "We believed you to be dead."

"Um… Well… Um…." Peter tried to find an explanation.

"Remus, could you floo Severus for me?" Dumbledore asked, his wand trained in Peter. "Ask him for veritaserum."

"Of course." Remus said. He was angry, but trying to keep his temper. This changed everything.

After flooing the cranky Potions master Remus stepped back and waited. A moment later green flames burst up and Severus Snape stepped through.

He froze at the sight before him. The last person he'd ever expected to see was there. Peter Pettigrew.

"Severus, we need the veritaserum." Dumbledore said patiently.

Severus restrained Peter to a chair he transfigured. Then he dropped three drops of the truth potion into Peter's mouth.

After a moment, Peter's face became blank.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"Peter Pettigrew." Peter said in an emotionless voice.

Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Call the ministry. Get some Aurors here."

Severus nodded and left the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Thirty minutes later they had four Aurors and Minster Fudge with them, as well as Professor Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and Gryffindor head of house.

"Are you Peter Pettigrew?" One of the Aurors asked Peter.

"Are you an animegus?"

"Yes." Peter answered.

"What form does your animegus take?"

"A rat."

"Did you tell He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named of the Potter family's location?"

"Yes."

Remus fumed. But held his fury.

"Were you their secret keeper?"

"Yes."

"Was Sirius Black ever the Potter's secret keeper?"

"At the beginning it was believed he was. But he never was. That was a ruse. I was the secret keeper the whole time."

"Why did you tell He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named the Potter's location?"

"He would have killed me had I not."

That was all it took to push Remus' anger too far. He lunged at Peter, but the Aurors held him back.

"Remus, come with me." Dumbledore said leading him out side the office.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster." Remus apologized for attacking Peter, even though he didn't really feel bad about it.

"It's quite understandable, Remus." Dumbledore waved the apology away.

The door opening caught their attention. It was an Auror.

"Headmaster Dumbledore." After Dumbledore's nod he continued. "We have placed Mr. Pettigrew in out custody. He will be sent to Azkaban without trial."

"What of Sirius Black?" Remus asked.

"We will inform the world of his innocence in tomorrow's paper." The Auror answered. "Maybe, he will come out of hiding. Though he is still under kidnapping charges."

Remus nodded in understanding.

"This changes a lot." Professor McGonagall said as she entered the hallway with them.

"That it does, Minerva." Dumbledore said. "Almost everything has changed."

"What now?" Remus asked.

"Now, we wait." Dumbledore answered sighing. "We wait for Sirius to make a move. Severus, can you please give Remus a sleeping drought?"

Severus nodded. "I'll bring one to your quarter's Lupin."

"Thank you, Severus."

**End of Chapter Seven**

A/N: I hope you all like the new chapter! Please read and review! Thank you for reading! For those of you who have been asking for a little action, heres finally some! I'm posting so frequent on this story mainly because I'm fareing about 10 chapters over what I post. And I have a pretty good idea of how this story will go. The chapter may start getting longer at about chapter 17 or so. No promises, though. Please REVIEW! I love reading them! And I promise I will answer them. But I like answering them in a chapter of their own named 'Review Replies.' It makes them easier to keep track of.

We didn't sustain too much damage from hurricane Wilma! Yeah! We lost one tree. It fell on a friends truck. Boy was he mad! lol. But the truck wasn't too banged up. We have no exhisting fence anymore. Our lights went on and off all day. Last year during the hurricanes our electricity was of 4 and a half weeks! Boy did that get old! This time, my friend had hers off longer than I did! They got theirs on at 8 this morning.

THANK YOU all who gave me happy birthday wishes! They made my day! And I did have a good birthday. I went around and took pictures of the damage from the hurricanes. (I love to take pictures.) I also got a couple of movies. There is no cable yet. (Darn the Comcast! Their horrible!) For anyone who has not seen Batman Begins or Herbie Fully Loaded, I recomend watching them. Their great! THANK YOU AGAIN!


	8. Skipping

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Eight**

Harry sighed. This kid, David, kept following him around to his classes and trying to sit next to him in class. He'd just left History class and David insisted on following him.

"So, Harry, do you like it here?" David asked. David seemed to ask a lot of annoying questions.

"It's okay." Harry said reluctantly.

"What's your favorite sport?" David persisted.

"Just about anything doing with the ocean." Harry answered evasively.

"Like what? There's swimming, boating, fishing, surfing, scuba diving and many more."

"Surfing."

Cool! Do you compete?" David asked.

'_Great! I've given him a topic to talk about! Grrr._ Harry thought annoyed with himself.

"Yes, every once and a while."

"Have you ever won anything?"

"A few times."

"Do you have anything planed for after school?" David asked.

"Yes." Harry said, some of his annoyance slipping through in his voice. "I have to meet with my Uncle."

"Ohh, what about after that?"

"I'm busy." Harry answered shortly.

"Well…"

Harry interrupted David before he could get any further. "I have to go. I can't talk right now. See you later."

"Bye, Harry."

Harry headed home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sirius slept in that morning. He'd had the day off, and had worked a late shift at a local beach shop he'd gotten a job at. The creaking sound of a door woke him. Getting up he grabbed his wand. He slowly crept through the small house to the kitchen.

He sighed as he saw who was there. It was Harry.

"_What is Harry doing here?_ He thought. Looking at the clock he noticed Harry's second class of the day had just ended._ He's supposed to be in school._

"Harry."

Harry turned around and faced Sirius. "Hi Sirius."

"Harry, your supposed to be in school."

"I left early." Harry said shortly. Sirius could tell he was annoyed by something by the tone of his voice and how short he was with his answers.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sirius stepped closer and went to feel for a temperature. Usually if Harry acted like this he was coming down with a cold or flu or something.

"Nothing." Harry said as he pulled away.

"Harry." Sirius said, a hint a concern and warning in his voice.

Harry sighed. "That kid, David. He won't leave me alone. I needed a break."

"You shouldn't have skipped school."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I wouldn't have been able to concentrate anyway."

"Why won't you try to make friends with this David that obviously wants to be your friend?" Sirius asked.

"He's annoying." Harry said shortly.

Sirius sighed. "You could at least try."

"We just moved here, Siri." Harry said after a moment. "We haven't even been here two months."

"That's more than enough time to make a friend or two." Sirius again tried to push.

A tapping stopped their conversation.

"Owl post." Sirius said as he went to open the window. The owl swooped in and landed on the kitchen counter. Harry untied the parcel from its leg and petted the owl. The owl flapped its wings and flew out the window.

"No more skipping school, okay, Kiddo?" Sirius asked. It was rare for Harry to even think of skipping school.

Harry nodded as he opened the paper. He immediately froze.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked concerned.

Harry handed him the paper.

The headline read…

**End of Chapter Eight.**

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! Please review! I think I'm almost finished with this story! Then I'll begin a sequel. Please read and review! I promise and update very soon. I will already have two or three more chapters written by the time this is posted! Thank you for reading! Please read and review!


	9. What Should We Do?

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Nine**

_**Sirius Black Innocent of Murders!**_

_Peter Pettigrew, who was captured last night, confessed to having committed the crimes, Sirius Black was charged and sentenced to Azkaban for. _

_Sirius Black was believed to be the secret keeper of the Potter family. But in fact, it was Peter Pettigrew. _

_Black was accused of murdering Peter Pettigrew along with thirteen Muggles on a street in London. Peter Pettigrew has admitted to framing Mr. Black for these crimes._

_The only crime Sirius Black is currently wanted for is the kidnapping of Harry Potter. _

_After his escape from Azkaban, four years after imprisonment, he kidnapped Harry Potter from his relative's home in Surrey, England…_

_**Peter Pettigrew Captured, ALIVE!**_

_Peter Pettigrew was captured last night by a Hogwarts professor. Pettigrew, who has been believed to be dead for the past fourteen years, has confessed to being the Potter family's secret keeper, and giving their location to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

_Furthermore, during the questioning, he admitted to having killed those thirteen Muggles, and framing Sirius Black for both crimes…._

_(Story continues pages B-3-9,E-5, D-7)_

Both articles continued for most of the morning paper, along with many photographs.

Harry's voice brought Sirius out of his thoughts.

"Is this real?" Harry asked as he stepped closer to look at the paper again. "Do you think it's a hoax or what?"

Sirius sighed. "I don't know, Kiddo. Seems real enough. There's even a photo of Peter." Sirius pointed to a photo taken of Peter being taken into Ministry custody.

"What do we do?" Harry asked looking at the photograph.

Sirius sighed. He was still in shock from waking up and seeing a Wizarding newspaper that was saying he was innocent of the murders, and that Peter had been found.

"I don't know, Kiddo." Sirius put the paper down on the counter. "Harry, can you go to the convenient store and pick up some news papers?"

"Sure."

"Take the cell phone!" Sirius reminded Harry.

"I have it."

Sirius watched as Harry left the house, then turned back to the news paper.

_Is this real?_ Sirius thought still stunned._ What now? If I got back, will I be arrested?_ _Yes, regardless, I'm still guilty of kidnapping, no matter the reasons. What will happen to Harry if I get arrested? Will he be sent back to his relatives?_

Sirius spent the next fifteen minutes formulating a plan. He wasn't going to risk Harry for anything. But maybe, if he did turn himself in, he'd be able to legally get custody of Harry. Especially explaining how he'd found Harry. He would consent to the use of a pensive on himself. But he wouldn't allow them to talk to Harry about it. Harry didn't need to be forced to remember his life there.

Harry arrived back with a stack of papers in his arms. He placed them on the counter next to the Wizarding news paper.

"It's in all of them." Harry said as Sirius began to look through them.

"Its front page news on all of them." Sirius said stunned. He didn't think it would be big news in America.

"What are we going to do?"

Sirius sighed. "Let's talk in the living room." Sirius led Harry into the living room. He always preferred to have discussions in comfortable rooms. Sitting down he sighed again. This changed a lot. If he turned himself in, then where would that leave Harry? If they decided to leave things as they were then their names and pictures were all over and they'd likely be recognized.

"Well, we have two options." Sirius began. "I can turn myself in. But, I'm still guilty of kidnapping. I can explain how the Dursley's treated you, and I would agree to the use of a pensive. But I will not allow them to talk with you about the Dursleys. Even at that, they may not believe me. So we still risk my getting arrested." Sirius put his hand up to stop Harry from interrupting. "Our second option is to ignore it, and continue as things are now. But, with that, we risk being recognized more so now because our names and pictures are in the paper all over."

"Why won't you let me talk to the Aurors if you turn yourself in? It could clear everything up."

Sirius shook his head. "Not really, Harry. They might just think I had placed those thoughts in your head, considering how young you were. And furthermore, I don't want them questioning you."

"But if it could help…" Harry began but Sirius again stopped him.

"It may not help. And I don't want to risk your going back to your relatives. So if I do turn myself in, your staying here until I can work some kind of deal to know your safe." Sirius paused to let Harry digest the information. "Our other option is to ignore it. But, we could easily be recognized."

Harry stayed quiet for several minutes. Sirius waited patiently for him to voice his thoughts. "How long would it take for you to clear things up? Is it certain you'd go back to Azkaban?"

"I don't know if I'd go back to Azkaban. It could go either way right now. It depends on weather or not they believe me. And it could take a few days to a week to make sure you didn't go to the Dursleys."

Harry hesitated for a moment. "Do you think I'd have to go back there?"

"I don't know, Harry. But I'll do my best to make sure you don't."

Harry still remembered living with the Dursleys. They had never been kind to him. Sirius had learned, from Harry, that they had boarded abuse until Harry was almost four. Harry never went largely into detail about their treatment of him, though. Sirius knew his time with his relatives still affected him in many ways. But for the most part, he'd moved past it. He still would wake up in the middle of the night with nightmares.

"I don't want you to get into trouble though." Harry said, breaking Sirius from his thoughts. "Maybe, if they could get some memories from me of living with them, they'd understand."

Sirius shook his head. "I won't allow them to do that. You can forget even thinking about it."

"What should we do?" Harry asked after a moment.

**End of Chapter Nine**

A/N: Sorry to leave you all on a cliffey. I couldn't continue it with their conversation. So the next chapter begins with the decision Harry and Sirius made. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Thank you for reading! Please read and review!


	10. Decisions

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Ten**

**_Decisions_**

Sirius sighed as he closed the door to his godson's room. They'd been talking all day about the possible outcomes of each decision. It was late night by the time they'd reached a final decision. Sirius had just gotten Harry to eat something and gotten him to sleep. He knew Harry was terribly worried about what would happen. Truth be told, he was just as worried. Not so much for himself. He was worried about what would happen to Harry.

Entering his room Sirius quickly changed into his night clothes and turned off the lights. Getting into bed he expected to fall asleep right away because of how tired he was. But his mind was too restless to allow him to fall asleep.

He kept thinking about the next day's events.

Sirius and Harry had talked out everything they could think of. They talked about the possible out comes of each of the decisions they made.

In the end, they decided Sirius would turn himself in.

Sirius was free of the murder charges. And free of his sentence of a life time in Azkaban. Now, the only charge on him was the kidnapping of his godson. But he was fairly certain he could get out of that charge. Or at least get the ministry to place Harry somewhere where he would be safe, and happy. The time he'd already served in Azkaban for crimes he had not committed would be used as 'time served' for any time he may have to serve later. So he'd only be in Azkaban for maybe six months if he were arrested for taking Harry. And he could live through that. Afterwards, though, would he get Harry back? Would the ministry place Harry in his custody after being in Azkaban for his kidnapping? The ministry could not claim he'd hurt Harry. Harry was clearly very healthy, and well taken care of, and happy. That would have to work in his favor to get Harry into his custody.

It was a long time before Sirius finally fell asleep.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

The next morning Sirius woke up very early. The sun was just making an appearance. He quickly dressed and called Harry's school telling them Harry would not be coming for the week. He knew it was pointless for Harry to go since he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

Entering Harry's room he saw that Harry was still asleep. Slowly, so he didn't make too much noise, he closed the door and went into the kitchen. He needed to write a note to tell Harry where he was in case Harry woke up while he was gone. He needed to go get some things for Harry to occupy himself while he was in the Wizarding world. He needed to tell one of the neighbors he would be gone for a while and needed someone to make sure Harry was okay. He needed to pick up some food for Harry as well.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Harry was still asleep when Sirius returned to their house. Sirius put the food he'd gotten away, and placed the movies and book's he'd gotten for Harry on the counter. Now all he needed to do was ask a neighbor to look after Harry if he needed it.

Next door there was an elderly couple they'd met when they had first moved here. Harry often went over there to help them if they needed it.

Walking up the sidewalk to their house, Sirius passed a mail box that said 'Wilson.' Rose and Sunny Wilson lived here. They were very kind people, often bringing over baked goods.

Knocking on the door Sirius waited for an answer. A moment later a woman with grey hair and wearing pants and a t-shirt answered. She smiled as she saw Sirius.

"Good morning Mrs. Wilson." Sirius greeted smiling.

"Good morning, Sirius." She gently pulled him into her house. "I don't think I've ever seen you up this early. You usually sleep the morning away."

Sirius grinned. "I have some stuff to take care of that couldn't wait. Otherwise your probably right. I would be asleep."

"And what brings you here this early in the morning?" Rose asked still smiling.

"Actually, I needed to ask for a favor." Sirius sighed and sat down on a chair in the Wilson's kitchen. "I need to head back home for a while, and I am unable to take Harry. I know he can take care of himself, but I was wondering if you could keep an eye on him for me?"

"Sure. We would be happy to. He's a great kid."

"Yes, he is. Thank you." Sirius said smiling. It made him feel a lot better to know someone would look out for Harry.

"How would we get a hold of you if Harry needs anything?" Rose asked.

"Harry knows how to get a hold of me."

"Is the trip for anything serious?"

Sirius sighed. He hated to lie to her. "No, its just some business."

"Okay. Well, I hope you have a nice trip."

"Thank you." Sirius said as he stood up. "And thank you for agreeing to keep an eye out on Harry. That makes me feel a lot better."

"It's no problem. He's welcome over here any time. Be sure to tell him."

"I will. Thanks again." Sirius said as they walked to the front door. "Tell your husband I said hello, and thank him for me."

"I will. Good luck."

Sirius smiled as she closed the door. He felt a whole lot better about leaving Harry now that he knew Harry had someone to go to if he got into trouble.

Entering his own house he smiled as he saw Harry sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of Fruit Loops in front of him. Harry's hair was all over. He was still dressed in his pajamas.

"Hey, Kiddo." Sirius said as he brought an arm around Harry pulling him into a hug. "Did you sleep well?" Sirius asked noticing that Harry still looked a little tired.

"Good morning, Siri. And I slept fine."

"You still look tired." Sirius said still looking Harry over.

"I'm fine." Harry said rolling his eyes exasperatedly. "Have you finished everything you had to do?" Harry asked referring to the note Sirius had left.

"Yes. I just finished speaking with Mrs. Wilson. She agreed to look after you. If you need anything tell her."

"Okay. When are you leaving?"

Sirius looked at the clock. "In about an hour. I'm going to go to Hogwarts to speak with Dumbledore."

"Why are you going so early?"

"Because I don't want any of the kids to be up when I get there."

Harry nodded.

The rest of the hour went quickly. Sirius wasn't taking much with him. He left an emergency portkey for Harry to Dumbledore's office just in case.

Sirius and Harry stood at the doorway. Sirius really didn't want to leave his godson. They'd never been apart for long since Harry had been living with him. He trusted Harry. He knew Harry was able to take care of himself. But he still didn't want to leave him.

"I called the school. You don't have to go this week okay?"

Harry nodded. "Will you be back by then?"

"I don't know. I'll have at least contacted you by then."

Harry again nodded.

"I Love you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "I love you too. Be careful."

Sirius nodded and pulled Harry into a hug and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll see you soon."

Sirius didn't apparate often anymore. It had been a long time since he'd last apparated. But he still knew how to do it. A moment later he disappeared with a loud 'CRACK!'

Looking around, Sirius could see that he was at Hogwarts gates._ 'Well, best get this over with.'_

Entering the school Sirius noticed it was eerily quiet. It hadn't changed much either. The same paintings were still in the same place as he remembered them. He knew the rout to the Headmasters office from his many trips there as a student. He was constantly in trouble for a prank he'd pulled or a fight he'd gotten into. It didn't take him long to reach the Headmasters office.

**End of Chapter Ten**

A/N: Yeah! A slightly longer chapter! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Please review! Thank you for reading!


	11. Talking With The Headmaster

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Eleven**

**_Talking With the Headmaster_**

_Darn._ Sirius thought as he wearily eyed the stone gargoyle. _I don't have a password._

Sirius spent the next ten minutes guessing muggle candies until he finally guessed the right one. _M&M's._ Entering the doorway behind the gargoyle he slowly walked up the staircase. He wasn't too excited to speak with Dumbledore. _'No turning back now.'_ Slowly he knocked on the door, half hoping Dumbledore didn't hear him.

No such luck. The door slowly opened and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood there wearing a colorful pair of light and dark blue robes.

"Mr. Black." Dumbledore said in surprise.

"Headmaster." Sirius said in greeting tilting his head a little.

"Come in." Dumbledore said standing aside to allow Sirius to enter. "Have a seat Mr. Black."

After a moment Sirius noticed Dumbledore was waiting for him to begin. Sirius sighed. "I saw yesterday's paper."

Dumbledore nodded. "I had hoped you would. I noticed you didn't bring Harry with you."

"No, Headmaster, I did not."

"Why not, Sirius?" Sirius noticed his switch from calling him 'Mr. Black' to 'Sirius.' "He's needs to be kept safe."

"He is safe at the moment." Sirius said vaguely. He wasn't going to give any information he didn't have to.

"Why did you take him, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked steeping his fingers and looking intently at Sirius.

"He wasn't safe with his relatives." Sirius answered bluntly.

"What do you mean, Sirius? He was safe. No one from the wizarding world could find him. The death eaters could not fin him…" Dumbledore tried to explain.

Sirius shook his head angrily. "He may have been safe from death eaters, but not from his relatives."

Dumbledore was silent a moment contemplating what Sirius had just told him. "We had someone living in the Dursleys neighborhood keeping an eye on Mr. Potter."

"Well they didn't do a very good job." Sirius said heatedly. "He was in bad shape when I found him."

"So you decided to just take him?" Dumbledore asked.

"He needed to be safe. He wasn't safe there. Nor was he remotely happy."

"Why didn't you bring him today?" Dumbledore asked after a moment. He hoped he was misjudging Sirius. He sincerely hoped Sirius did not use Harry as a pawn to get out of his kidnapping charges and going back to Azkaban. The old Sirius he knew would not have ever thought of doing that. But one never knew how being falsely charged and in Azkaban for four years changed someone.

Sirius apparently seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Dumbledore.

"I am not using Harry to keep from going to Azkaban again. I would never do that. I hope I don't have to go back. But I know it's a likely possibility. I took Harry to keep him safe. I do not regret that decision. I would do it again in a heart beat. I did not bring Harry here because I do not want him back at the Dursleys. I know I will be arrested, probably today. But I want to know that Harry will be safe. I do not want him taken back to the Dursleys."

"And why, may I ask, do you not want him at the Dursleys. We had wards protecting the house. No one with a dark mark could enter."

"Those wards may have made sure he was protected from death eaters. But they did not tell you if he was being hurt by that 'family.'" Sirius spat.

"That is a serious accusation, Sirius." Dumbledore said, none of the normal twinkle in his eyes.

"I know, Headmaster." Sirius said wearily. "But he was not happy there. He was not healthy there. They were neglectful and abusive toward him throughout his time there."

"How do you know this, Sirius?"

"I found him in a cupboard under the stairs. He was bruised all over. He had a broken arm. He was underfed."

Dumbledore was silent a few moments. "Would you be willing to use veritaserum or a pensive to verify your claims?"

Sirius nodded without hesitation. "Yes. I would."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Will you tell me where Mr. Potter is?"

"Not until I have a promise from you and the minister of magic that he will not be sent back to the Dursleys."

Dumbledore nodded. If Sirius' claims on the Dursleys treatment of Mr. Potter were true, it would not do well to send him back there.

"You have my word. But I can not guarantee the Ministers."

Sirius nodded. "I know. And I will wait until I have it before I tell anyone of his location."

"I'm going to floo the Aurors." Dumbledore said as he stood up.

Sirius didn't say anything. He knew this was coming. He wasn't looking forward to being arrested again. But if it helped getting his name cleared, and Harry safe and in his custody it was worth it.

A moment later green flames burst in the fire place and two Aurors stepped out.

"Sirius Black, you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Harry James Potter." One of them said as they looked him over for weapons and took his wand.

As they began to portkey to the Ministry, Dumbledore stopped them.

"I'll see you shortly, Sirius."

"I look forward to it Headmaster."

And with that they touched the portkey and feeling a pulling sensation around their navel's were transported to the Ministry.

**End of Chapter Eleven**

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter done! Please read and review! I hope you liked the new chapter. An update will be posted soon.


	12. Minister of Magic

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Twelve**

Sirius had been in a detaining room for the past two hours. The room was bare. It only had two chairs and a table.He had already spoken to a couple of Aurors but he had not given any information on Harry's whereabouts. He refused to until he spoke to the Minister and the minister agreed to not send Harry to the Dursleys.

The door opening pulled Sirius out of his thoughts. A short, pudgy man in a brown robe with a green bowler hat on the top of his head entered followed by two Aurors.

"Mr. Black." The man with the bowler hat said. Sirius now recognized the man as Minister Fudge. The same man who had sent him to Azkaban without a trial. But now was not the time to get angry over that. Now he needed to keep his cool so he could get a deal to keep Harry out of his relatives care. "I'm Minister Fudge. Firstly I wanted to apologies for your wrongful sentencing and the time you spent in Azkaban." _'Sure you are.'_ Sirius thought barely keeping in a snort that threatened to escape his throat. "We need to know where you are keeping young Mr. Potter."

"He's safe for the moment, Minister." Sirius said fighting to keep his voice even.

"He's not safe until we have him in out custody. Surely you understand that." Minister Fudge said arrogantly.

"I don't want him sent to the Dursley household." Sirius answered.

"And why not, Mr. Black? They are suitable guardians."

"No, they are not, Minister." Sirius said fighting even harder to keep his anger at bay.

"We would not have placed him there, had they not been a safe placement for Mr. Potter." The Minister said a little indignantly.

"Well, obviously something was over looked." Sirius said. He really wished he could just hit Fudge. "Harry was in terrible shape when I found him."

Minister Fudge visibly faltered a moment before continuing his questioning. "What do you mean, Mr. Black?"

'_How on earth did this guy ever get elected as Minister?'_ Sirius thought. "The Dursleys were abusing and neglecting him. I found him in a broom cupboard. He had a broken arm and he had bruises all over."

"Would you be willing to give us a pensive memory?" Minister Fudge didn't really think he would agree.

"Yes, I would agree to a pensive."

"Your have a trial coming up soon on kidnapping charges. You can't leave young Mr. Potter alone that whole time. You, nor I, know if you will get out of being charged guilty. We need to get Mr. Potter in order to keep him safe."

"Then I need your promise that Harry will not go to the Dursleys ever. Not during the trial. Not after the trial." Sirius said firmly.

Fudge thought a moment. "Is there anyone trustworthy you would wish him to be placed with?"

"Dumbledore, if he agrees."

"I'll go and speak with him."

And with that Minister Fudge left the room, the two Aurors tailing behind him.

Thirty minutes later the door opened. Sirius expected it to be Minister Fudge again, but this time it was Dumbledore.

"Hello, Sirius." Dumbledore said as he sat across from Sirius.

"Headmaster."

"The Minister informs me you wish Harry to be placed in my care for the time being?"

"Yes. I wish for him to not go to the Dursleys. He's safest with you or Remus. But because of Remus' _condition_ he is unable to care for Harry. Or at least the ministry won't allow it." Sirius explained. "Will you care for him?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Does he have any knowledge of magic? I would like to begin him in classes."

"He is aware of magic. I have taught him as much as I could considering the circumstances. He's very good at what I have been able to teach him. He enjoys Defense Against the Dark Arts best."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "How did you manage to access a wand?"

"I went into a small magical village, my identity hidden, of course, and I paid for two unregistered wands." Sirius explained.

"I see." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Is it okay with you if he were sorted at school and everything?"

Sirius nodded. He agreed to Harry learning magic in school. And with a little tutoring Sirius believed Harry could catch up with his year. "Yes. That would be great."

"Will you tell me his location now?"

Sirius nodded and told Dumbledore the address Harry and himself were living at.

"I hired a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Dumbledore said.

Sirius couldn't figure out why Dumbledore was telling him this.

"Remus Lupin." Dumbledore said after noticing Sirius' confusion.

"Remus?" Sirius said stunned. "He's a professor now?"

Dumbledore nodded.

"Tell him I said congratulations."

"I will, Sirius." Dumbledore said smiling.

"I need to writeHarry a letter so that he knows you were sent by me and it's safe to go with you."

Dumbledore nodded and stood and left the room. A few minutes later he returned with a quill, ink bottle, and a few pieces of parchment and Sirius wrote his letter to Harry.

Dumbledore stood after folding the letter. "I will retrieve Harry now. Take care of yourself Sirius. I wish you the best."

"Thank you Headmaster." Sirius said smiling a little at the headmaster. "Take care of Harry, please."

"I will, Sirius."

And with that Dumbledore left the Ministry to retrieve Harry.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

A/N: Another chapter finished! Please review! Thank you for reading!


	13. Retrieving Harry

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_**Retrieving Harry**_

Dumbledore looked around the new surroundings. He had just apparated to the location Sirius had told him Harry was at. He noticed he was in a small neighborhood. There were many houses, all looked pretty small, but comfortable. He could smell salt in the air and assumed he was near the ocean. _'Time to look for the house.'_ Dumbledore began to look at the addresses to the houses. Finally he found the right one.

Walking up to the door he paused to knock. Would Harry even answer? Only one way to find out.

_Knock! Knock!_

Waiting a moment, the door slowly opened, but just barely. Only enough for Dumbledore to see a head of black hear, and bright green eye's staring cautiously at him.

"Hello, may I come in?" Dumbledore began, not wanting to have this conversation on the door step.

"No." Came the one worded answer.

"Sirius sent me here." Dumbledore began to go through his robes to find the letter Sirius had written. Finally he found it and handed it out, but Harry didn't take it. "It's a letter Sirius wrote. He said to give it to you."

Dumbledore could see Harry give a short nod and reach for the letter. Harry closed the door on him after getting the letter. Dumbledore assumed Harry was reading the letter.

_Dear Harry, _

_Hey, Kiddo. The man giving you this letter is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster I went to see. I am doing okay, so don't worry about me, okay? I am currently at the Ministry of Magic. There is going to be a trial on the kidnapping charge, but don't worry. Dumbledore has agreed to take care of you until other arrangements are made. You will be sorted at the school your parents and I went to and begin classes soon. Please don't worry too much. I'm okay, and I will see you soon. _

_I love you,_

_Sirius Black_

Harry opened the door wider this time to allow Dumbledore to come in.

"Come on in."

After Dumbledore entered he closed and locked the door behind him.

"So, what now?" Harry asked.

"I have signed papers to be your temporary guardian. Sirius also signed these papers. You will be enrolled in a school called Hogwarts. I imagine you've been told of it before?" At Harry's nod he continued. "You'll take classes like any other student there."

"And with Sirius?" Harry asked obviously concerned.

"Sirius was arrested by Ministry Aurors this morning. There will be a trial. If he is found guilty, he may go to Azkaban, but I doubt the sentence will be for long. After he's out, then he will undoubtedly try getting custody of you permanently."

"Is he okay?"

Dumbledore smiled. It was obvious that Sirius had taken good care of him. He looked healthy, and obviously cared for Sirius. "Yes, Harry. Sirius is well. I just finished speaking with him, actually."

"Can I see him?" Harry asked.

"Sometime soon."

"When are we leaving?" Harry asked.

"As soon as you gather your things. Whatever you don't take to the school will be placed in storage."

Harry nodded. "Okay. I also need to tell the neighbor. Sirius asked them to watch over me, and they'd freak if they came over and couldn't find me."

"After you finish packing I'll escort you over there."

Harry nodded. "Can I offer you anything while you wait?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "No, that's okay. Thank you for the offer."

"If you need anything to eat or drink just get it."

Dumbledore nodded and watched as Harry left the room to get his things packed.

An hour later Harry came in carrying a book bag and two suit cases of clothes.

"Is that what you'll take with you?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded.

"May I shrink them?"

"Sure." Harry watched interestedly as Dumbledore shrank them small enough for them to fit in your hand and placed them in his pocket.

"Ready to talk with your neighbor?"

"Yes."

Harry closed the door and locked it behind them after they left. After telling the Wilson's that Sirius had made other arrangements and he'd be going with Mr. Dumbledore they walk to the back yard.

"I'm going to create a portkey to Hogwarts. Do you know how a portkey works?"

"Yes, Sirius and I have used them before."

After touching the portkey Dumbledore made out of a rock they felt the tug around their navel and landed in Dumbledore's office. Harry fell to the ground having lost his balance.

After helping him stand Dumbledore explained where they were. "This is my office, Harry."

"Who is that?" Harry asked eyeing the golden bird standing on the perch.

"That's Fawks. He's my Phoenix." Dumbledore said smiling.

"He's beautiful." Harry commented.

"Yes, he is."

"How about we head to the infirmary?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Why?" Harry asked. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt."

"The ministry needs a record of that." Dumbledore explained.

"Why?"

"Sirius made some claims that your relatives were not very kind to you." Dumbledore noted Harry wasn't surprised by his comment. "We need it on record that Sirius treated you well."

"Sirius has treated me very well." Harry countered.

"I can see that Harry." Dumbledore said patiently. "We just need a record of it."

"Okay."

Dumbledore explained Hogwarts history as they walked to the infirmary.

Entering the infirmary Harry noticed it looked a lot like the nurses offices at school. Just bigger. It had more beds, while his old schools had just one.

"Poppy!" Dumbledore called.

Harry assumed 'Poppy' was the school nurse.

A moment later an older woman came out of a back room that looked like an office.

"Good morning Headmaster." Poppy said as she came closer to them.

"Good morning Poppy." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "This is Harry Potter." Poppy looked back at Harry stunned. "Harry this Is Madam Pomfree our resident nurse."

"Hello, Madam Pomfree." Harry said in greeting.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfree said after a moment.

"Poppy, Harry here needs an examination. I need a copy to send to the ministry as well." Dumbledore explained.

"Of course, Headmaster." Madam Pomfree said as she directed Harry to a bed.

"Harry, I'm going to get a room in my quarters set up for you. I'll be back shortly."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

After Albus got his guest room situated for Harry he enlarged Harry's belongings and placed them on the floor by the bed. A loud 'POP' caught his attention.

"Hello Casey." Dumbledore greeted the small house elf.

"Headmaster. I is here to tell you of Professor Lupin entering your office." The elf said shyly.

"Thank you, Casey."

With another 'POP' Casey disappeared.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Entering his office he could see the previously said professor sitting in one of the over stuffed chairs.

"Hello, Remus. What can I do for you?"

Remus greeted Dumbledore accordingly noticing the brightly twinkling eyes. "I just came for an update on Sirius and Harry."

Dumbledore smiled. "I assumed as much. Sirius was arrested here early this morning."

Remus immediately perked up. "And Harry?"

"Harry is getting an examination by Poppy."

"Is he okay?" Remus asked suddenly concerned Sirius had possibly hurt him.

"He seems fine. Though I shall get a report shortly." Dumbledore explained.

"And Sirius? How is he? What did he say?" Remus asked in a rush.

"Sirius seemed to be well. He is very concerned for Harry though. He was adamant Harry not be sent back to the Dursleys. I had to agree to take temporary custody of Harry before he told me Harry's location."

"Why did Sirius kidnap Harry from his relatives?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore frowned a little. "He says that he found Harry in bad shape. He has even agreed to give a pensive memory."

"Sirius says the Dursley's abused Harry?" Remus asked to clear things up.

"Unfortunately."

"He could have just told Harry what to say." Remus hated to think this way of Sirius, his one time best friend. But he couldn't help it. He'd believed Sirius to be a criminal for so long that it was difficult not to think of him differently until he had facts telling him otherwise.

"A memory can't be altered. Not a pensive memory. Considering Harry was so young when Sirius took him, yes, he could have been told a story and over time believed it as the truth. False memory, if you will. But Sirius will not allow the ministry to question Harry. Sirius has agreed to give his own memories. And his can't be altered."

"Can I see Harry?" Remus asked after a moment.

Dumbledore nodded. "Later this evening. I'd like him to settle in a bit before if that's okay."

"Of course. Will he start school here? Is he going to be sorted tonight?"

"Yes, he will start school here. He shall be sorted tonight. But, I would like him to settle in a bit before he moves into a dorm room."

Remus nodded in understanding.

**End of Chapter Thirteen**

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading! Please review!


	14. Meeting Remus

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Remus**_

Remus had left an hour ago. Dumbledore set to working on some of his paper work. The fire place activating alerted him to a new arrival. Poppy Pomfrey came stumbling through the grate, followed by Harry who fell to the ground, obviously not accustomed to floo traveling.

"Hello Poppy, Harry." Dumbledore greeted standing. "I trust things went well.

"Yes Headmaster." Poppy answered.

"I'll show you to your room Harry. Are you busy or can we talk a few moments, Poppy."

"I have plenty of time Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and led Harry up the stairs to the second floor, and into a door that led to his quarters.

"You're room is over here, Harry." Dumbledore led Harry to a bedroom next to his own. "Your things are already there.'

Entering the room Harry was surprised by how nice things were. There was a four poster bed. A dark wood chest. There was a wardrobe to keep clothes in.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Harry." Dumbledore said as he moved to the doorway. "I'll leave you to pack. If you need anything I'll be in my office. There is a bathroom right across the hallway."

After Harry's nod Dumbledore left the room. Entering his office he saw Madam Pomfrey sitting in one of the over stuffed chairs waiting for him.

"Hello, Poppy. Thank you for waiting." Dumbledore said as he sat down at his desk.

"I assume you wish to know about Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

Dumbledore nodded as an answer.

"Mr. Potter is healthy." Madam Pomfrey began. "Mr. Black has raised him well. Physically he is well. He doesn't show any signs of being mistreated by Mr. Black. He is also very well mannered."

"Thank you, Poppy." Dumbledore said smiling. He was relieved to have proof that Sirius had not harmed Harry. Maybe, when the trial was over, and Sirius was out of Azkaban; Sirius could get legal custody of Harry. Harry was obviously well cared for and happy with Sirius. "Do you have the copy of your report?" Madam Pomfrey nodded and handed him a folder. "I'll send this to the ministry right away."

"Good luck with Mr. Potter, Headmaster." Madam Pomfrey said smiling as she stood to leave.

"Thank you." Dumbledore said as he let her out. "Have a nice day." Turning around Dumbledore saw Harry standing there. "Hello, Harry. Have you finished unpacking?" Harry nodded.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry said a moment later. "If this is a school, how come I have not seen any students?"

Dumbledore smiled. "When we arrived they were in their classes. You'll see them at diner."

"When I get sorted into a house?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. Has Sirius told you about the houses and sorting ceremony?"

Harry nodded. "He talks about Hogwarts a lot."

Dumbledore looked at his watch curious as to what the time was. "Ahh, Harry. Are you hungry? It's about lunch time." Harry nodded. "How about we have lunch brought up, then? Casey!" Dumbledore called. A moment later a loud 'POP' alerted them of Casey's arrival.

"What can Casey do for you, Sirs?" The creature asked.

"Mr. Potter and I would like some lunch, if you don't mind." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"I will be back soon." Casey said smiling. And with another 'POP' she disappeared.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and noticed the look on his face. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"She was a house elf wasn't she?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Yes. Did Sirius tell you about them?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Yes." Harry said. "I've just never seen one."

"We have many house elves here. I find them quite pleasant company."

"I've never seen one before today." Harry informed the headmaster; who just nodded.

A 'POP' stopped Dumbledore from answering. Casey had brought their lunch. After Casey left, Harry and Dumbledore sat down and ate their lunch.

"Sir?" Harry said after he was finished. "I'm going to go back to my room."

Dumbledore nodded. "If you need anything, I'll be doing paper work."

Later that afternoon, after classes had ended, Dumbledore was informed by the gargoyle guarding the entrance to his door that he had a guest.

It was Remus.

"Hello, Remus." Dumbledore greeted brightly.

"Hello, Headmaster. I was wondering if I could meet Harry."

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course. He's been in his room most of the day." Dumbledore informed Remus as they made their way to Harry's room.

Entering Harry's room they could see him sitting on the bed. He seemed to be writing something. He had a muggle pen and pad of paper on his lap.

"Harry." Dumbledore said smiling. Harry looked up. "This is Remus Lupin."

"Hello, Harry." Remus said as he stepped further into the room.

"You're Moony? Aren't you?" Harry asked after a moment.

Remus was surprised. He didn't think Sirius would have said much about him. But Harry seemed to recognize his name, and know some of his past._ 'How much has Sirius told him?'_ Remus thought. "Yes, Harry." Remus finally got over his shock. "Has Sirius told you about me?"

Harry nodded. "He's told me many stories of going to school with you."

"I'll leave you two to talk." Dumbledore said as he left the room.

"When can I see Sirius?" Harry asked after a moment.

"I don't know. Probably this week sometime." Remus answered. He didn't know when Harry would be able to see Sirius. But Remus could understand Harry wanting to see him; as he had been raised by him. He himself was eager to see Sirius. But he didn't know if Sirius would even agree to a visit with him. He certainly didn't deserve to be forgiven by Sirius; in his opinion. After all, he didn't believe Sirius' innocence when he'd first been arrested fourteen years ago.

"Have you seen him yet?" Harry's voice brought Remus out of his thoughts.

"No, not yet." Remus said after a moment. "I hope to visit him some time soon."

"You can sit down, you know." Harry said after a moment. Remus nodded and sat down on the chair that was placed in the corner of the room.

"How is Sirius?" Remus asked uncomfortably after a moment.

"He was good. He sure never lived up to his name?" Harry answered smiling.

"I would have thought he'd have grown up by now, with everything." Remus replied smiling. Sirius always played pranks. He was always more of a big kid, even after they graduated from Hogwarts and he became an Auror.

Harry shook his head. "No, not really. He's the biggest prankster. I think the only times he's ever really acted serious is when it involved law enforcement, muggle or wizarding, or something involving me."

Remus nodded. He was happy to hear that Sirius was still a big kid at times. He would have thought that Sirius would have grown up, so to speak, after Lily and James' deaths and Azkaban. Remus noticed Harry had started writing with his pen again.

"What are you writing?"

Harry looked up. "Oh, I'm not writing." Harry answered holding the pad up so he could see. "I'm drawing." There was a picture of a muggle horse."

"It's very good." Remus said after a moment. "Do you draw often?"

Harry shrugged. "It passes the time. Usually I draw animals; sometimes it's a building or something."

"You're very good." Remus said after a moment. He was surprised Harry would be into drawing. Maybe that was because he looked so much like his father. Drawing was one of his mother's interests. "May I see some of your other drawings?" Remus asked after a moment. He wanted to learn as much as he could about Harry.

Harry nodded. "Sure." Standing up Harry went over to one of the draws in the chest and opened it. Pulling out a worn sketch book he handed it to Remus.

Flipping through the pages, Remus could see pictures of dog's, cats, a couple of houses, some of the beach, snakes, birds, even a few of people. After finishing, Remus handed the book back to Harry who put it back in the chest of draws. "Those are very good, Harry."

"Thank you."

"Are you nervous for your sorting?" Remus changed the subject. Harry didn't seem to mind.

"A little." Harry answered.

"What house are you hoping to get in?"

"I don't really have a preference." Harry told him. "Sirius has told me about the house rivalry between the rest and Slytherin, though."

"You're parents and Sirius and I were in Gryffindor." Remus told Harry. He thought Harry would already know, from Sirius having told him. But he needed to fill the awkward silences.

"And none of you got along with the Slytherines. Well, according to Sirius my Mum got along with a few."

Remus nodded. "Yes. Lily always tried to get along with people. She got along with several Slytherines that you're father, and Sirius and I never liked."

Harry nodded. "Sirius says that was Malfoy and Snape."

"Yes." Remus said. Harry obviously knew quite a bit. "Severus Snape is a Professor here now."

Harry groaned.

"What?" Remus asked suddenly confused.

"I haven't even been here twenty four hours and I already have someone who hates me!" Harry said frowning.

Remus laughed. Severus Snape didn't like anything to do with James Potter, Sirius or Remus. Snape had gotten along with Lily though. Lily often tutored him throughout school. But considering Harry looked so much like James, Snape was not going to like him.

"What subject does he teach?" Harry's voice brought Remus from his thoughts.

"He's the Potions Master." Remus supplied. "He teaches in the dungeons. Near the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room. I teach Defense."

Harry immediately perked up. He loved Defense Against the Dark Arts, and he told Remus as much.

"Really?" Remus asked surprised. "Has Sirius been teaching you?"

Harry nodded. "As much as he could. I know more about potions and herbology, though."

"Where did you find the plants and ingredients for those subjects?" Remus asked. He was well aware Sirius couldn't have gone to a magical community for fear of being recognized and captured.

"There are usually herb places. Like for muggles who believe in witchcraft, or a form of witchcraft. Most of those places have most of the ingredients needed for potions." Harry answered. "And we got the plants we couldn't get where we lived shipped in. We would just ask the plant company to put a specific plant on order. Some we couldn't get though, like the Mandrake. Mainly because it would be too odd for a Muggle to see a crying plant."

"How long has Sirius been teaching you?" Remus was very interested. He'd never have believed Sirius could teach. But obviously, Sirius had managed.

"Since I was about ten." Harry answered.

"Has he taught you any spells?"

Harry nodded. "A few. Ones just in case we ever got into any trouble. But we haven't gone too far in it. I know most basic spells."

The next hour was spent talking about lessons and spells. A knock on the door stopped their conversation. It was Dumbledore. "It's time for the sorting." Dumbledore said pleasantly. Harry and Remus both stood. Harry went over to his wardrobe and picked out a school robe, Dumbledore had given him earlier. Dumbledore had told him they would get him his supplies and school clothes some time this week.

"Is there a specific house you prefer?" Dumbledore asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

Remus interjected. "I already asked him. He says he doesn't really have a preference."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Headmaster Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "Why is there a school rivalry between Slytherine? Sirius mentioned it had to do with blood."

Dumbledore nodded. "Legend has it Salazar Slytherine didn't want any witches or wizards with Muggle blood in the school. Gordric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw disagreed. The argument was said to have been worst between Slytherine and Gryffindor. And since then, they have always fought."

Harry shook his head but didn't say anything.

"What is your opinion in this feud?" Dumbledore asked, genuinely curious.

"I think it's stupid." Harry said after a moment. "Why fight over something that went on before our time. Furthermore, what's blood matter as long as they can do magic to learn the curriculum? As far as I know there is no difference in their abilities if they have 'pure blood' or not." Harry concluded.

"Your right, there is no difference. " Dumbledore said smiling. "Everyone has their own limitations magical or otherwise. Blood doesn't factor into it."

Finally they reached the side door to the Great Hall.

**End of Chapter Fourteen**

A/N: Wow! My longest chapter! Maybe one of these days I'll be able to make one twice as long! We can only hope! Thank you for reading! And please REVIEW!

THANK YOU sparkley-tangerine for informing me of that mistake! I really appriciate it!

Sorry its been so long since an update. Things have been a little busy. I'm sorry I haven't updated Life Changed yet. I promise I will soon, though. I'm half way through the chapter. Also, I'm almost finished writting this story. So far its 20 chapters. I'm expecting it to be about 25 chapters when complete.


	15. Sorting Ceremony

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Fifteen**

_**Sorting Ceremony**_

Entering the Great Hall the first thing Harry noticed was how big it was. It was large enough to fit hundreds of students. Possible more. Harry had to blink a few times when he saw the ceiling of the Great Hall. It looked like there was no roof top at all.

Remus noticed his look. "Its charmed to look like the sky." He explained.

Now that they were almost standing in the middle of the stage, where the teachers seemed to eat, Harry noticed how many students there were. All of them were looking in his direction. When they had entered the Great Hall, there had been a lot of noise coming from the students. But it was silent right now. Harry thought that if he tried the saying of '_It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop,'_ he'd prove it right.

He hated being stared at. He hated all these kids staring at him. Sirius had told him of how the sorting ceremony worked. He remembered thinking he'd hate going through that. We'll looked like he was right. He didn't like this one bit.

Finally Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat getting every ones attention.

"We have a new student entering Hogwarts, this evening. I promise this won't take long." Dumbledore said smiling. "You may get to your meals afterward." And with that he walked over to the teachers table and took his seat.

A very stern looking woman stood from her seat and picked up a stool with an old hat on it and carried it to where Harry was standing. _'So that must be the sorting hat.'_ Harry thought. The stern looking woman placed it next to Harry.

"If you'll take a seat Mr. Potter, we can begin you're sorting." Harry heard a collective gasp from the students, and he blushed. He was aware of the story surrounding himself. Sirius didn't keep too much from him. And Sirius always wanted him to be prepared if he ever, for some reason, ventured into the wizarding world.

Harry nodded and sat down on the stool. A moment later the hat was placed on his head. It was so big it fell over his eyes, and he couldn't see the Great hall anymore.

A voice made him freeze.

'_So, you're the famous Harry Potter? _The voice said. Harry was shocked because the voice sounded as though it were inside his head.

'_Finally here for your sorting ceremony.'_ The voice spoke again.

'_So, where to put you?'_

'_You'd do well in most every house. I see, you have courage, you are loyal, not a bad mind either. You also exhibit Slytherin qualities. Though, I suppose that comes from the life you've lived.'_

'_You don't really have a preference, do you?' _The hat asked.

'Not Really.' Harry thought.

'_Though you are leaning toward Gryffindor.'_ The hat said after a moment._ 'Because you're parents were there? _The hat paused a moment._ 'Personally, I think you'd do well in Slytherin, but…'_ The hat paused for the second time.

'GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat yelled.

A moment later the hat was lifted and Harry heard cheers coming from the students, and a few teachers. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

Getting up he sat at an open space at the Gryffindor table. Many students were staring at him. Many started introducing themselves and shaking his hand.

Finally, much to Harry's relief, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to make announcements.

"Congratulates Gryffindor, on a new house mate." Dumbledore said smiling. "Now let's begin the feast!"

And with that food appeared.

Harry had to ask several of his house mates what the food was. He didn't recognize most of it because he'd spent most of his life out of the country.

Harry was overwhelmed by all of the kids asking questions like '_You've lived with Sirius Black, Haven't you?'_ and_ 'Do you really have the scar?' _and many more.

He did in fact have the lightning shaped scar, but it was hidden by make up. Sirius had taught him to put concealer over it since he was very young.

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

A/N: Thank you for reading. Sorry this chapter is so short. I was a bit conflicted as far as what house I wanted Harry in. And I don't really know if he will stay there. I decided to place him in Gryffindor because I want him to meet the Weasley family. We can't have Harry Potter with out the Weasleys and Hermione, can we? Thank you for all the reviews, so far! Please REVIEW!


	16. Friends

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**Friends**_

Supper finally ended, and Harry was full. He had, after some trouble, found some foods he liked. Though he'd also learned of a few he'd rather stay far away from. The food and dishes disappeared, and the headmaster stood up and excused them to their dorm rooms. Harry had been told not to follow his fellow house mates to their dorms. He was going to be staying in the headmaster's quarters for a while, before being moved to Gryffindor tower.

"You're supposed to follow us." A bushy haired student Harry had met during dinner said. Harry remembered her name to be Hermione Granger.

Harry shook his head in response. "No, I was told I have other temporary arrangements."

"By who?" Hermione asked.

"The Headmaster." Harry answered bluntly.

Hermione nodded. "Well, good night, then. I'll see you during classes tomorrow."

"Good night." Harry bid. He watched Hermione follow their house mates out of the Great Hall. A red headed boy came up behind her. Harry had also met him during dinner, but he couldn't recall his name. He watched as they linked hands and wondered if they were going out together.

Finally the students had all left the hall, leaving the teachers. Harry saw Headmaster Dumbledore talking with the stern looking Professor again.

Walking up to the headmaster he waited a few feet away. He'd always been told it was rude to intrude in other peoples conversations. A tap on his shoulder caught his attention. Turning around he saw it was Remus Lupin.

"Hi." Harry said smiling.

"Hi. Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor, Harry." Remus said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Ahh, Harry." Dumbledore said as he stood beside Harry. "Congratulations on you're sorting!" He said cheerfully.

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Are you ready for bed?" The headmaster asked just as cheerfully, and Harry wondered, not for the first time, if there was something in the yellow candies he had seen him eating earlier.

Harry nodded. He was tired. It had been a long day. A very weird day.

"Well, good night Harry." Remus said smiling.

"Good night."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry entered his room and picked out some night clothes. He was tired, and hoped he could sleep. He hadn't been away from home very often. He'd only ever slept over at one friend's house, and even that didn't happen often. After a quick shower, he was back in his room. He picked a book off the shelf and began to look it over.

A knock on the door made him look up. Headmaster Dumbledore stood there wearing bright yellow night clothes.

"I had Professor Snape, our Potions Master, bring a sleeping potion for you, incase you need it." Dumbledore said as he stepped into the room and placed a vial on the night stand. "I didn't know weather or not you'd have any trouble sleeping."

"Thank you." Harry said after a moment.

"If you need anything, my room is right next to yours." The Headmaster told Harry. Harry nodded and Dumbledore turned to leave.

"Headmaster," Harry said before Dumbledore got to the door. Dumbledore turned around to face Harry. "When can I see Sirius?"

"Sometime this week." He replied a moment later. "Probably later in the week."

Harry nodded in acceptance. He had hoped to see Sirius within the next few days at the latest.

"Good night." He heard Dumbledore say.

"Good night." Harry said after him.

It didn't take Harry too long to fall asleep. He opted not to take the sleeping potion tonight.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning Harry was woken by a knock on his door. At first he was startled to find himself in a strange room. But then he remembered the events of the past few days. Sighing he got up and opened the door. Headmaster Dumbledore stood there.

"Good morning, Harry." Headmaster Dumbledore said brightly.

"Good morning." Harry half grumbled. He really would have liked to have slept in a little longer.

"Breakfast is in half an hour in the Great Hall." Dumbledore said brightly. Harry nodded. "You're head of house will give you you're schedule at breakfast." Again all Harry did was nod.

"You're not much of a morning person, are you?" Dumbledore asked obviously amused.

Harry shook his head. "Only if there's good surf."

"Surfing, the muggle sport?" Dumbledore asked. He'd heard of it from a few of his students, but he'd never seen it.

Harry nodded.

"When you're finished getting ready meet me in the living room."

"Okay." Harry said.

It didn't take him long to get ready. He dressed in the same robe he'd worn last night. Though, it now sported a Gryffindor patch on the front. He grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair a few times. It didn't make much of a difference. His hair still stuck out everywhere.

Entering the living room he found Dumbledore sitting in a recliner by the fire. Dumbledore look up as he entered and stood from the chair. Walking over to the table in front of the couch he picked up a stack of books.

"These are some old books for you're classes. We'll get you some of your own when we get you you're supplies." Dumbledore said smiling as he handed the books to Harry.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Breakfast went well. He learned that his head of house was the same stern woman who had placed the sorting hat on his head the previous night.

Harry looked over his schedule to try and figure out who his teachers were.

Umm… Excuse me." Harry said tapping the girl he recognized as Hermione on the shoulder. "Who are our teachers?"

"Well, the one who gave you you're schedule is Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfiguration. The Professor in black is Professor Snape…." About five minutes later she was done telling him about the teachers. She explained what they taught and what they were like. Harry sighed as he wrote down characteristics of the teachers so he could remember who was who.

**Potions Professor/ Snape**_ Greasy guy in black head of Slytherin_

**Transfiguration Professor/ McGonagall **_Stern woman and head of house_

**Herbology Professor/Sprout**_ wears lots of green._

**Care of Magical Creatures/Hagrid**_ Big fellow likes dangerous animals_

_**History/ Binns **A ghost and very boring_

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry entered the Transfiguration class room. Many students were already there. Looking around he realized he didn't know where to sit. He didn't know if anyone had assigned seats, or if they sat by house. Or if it didn't matter.

"Harry." A voice called. Turning he saw it was Hermione. She was waving him over. "Do you want to sit here?" She asked when he reached her.

"Sure, thanks." Harry said as he sat in the offered seat. It was three rows from the front. A few minutes later, just before the bell rang, they boy Harry had seen the previous night with Hermione entered and sat on the other side of Hermione.

"Harry, this is Ron Weasley." Hermione introduced Ron as he sat down.

"Hello." Harry answered extending a hand and shaking Ron's hand.

A moment later the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall entered the room silencing any talk from the students.

He found Transfiguration class to be okay. They practiced a few spells. They had to transfigure a quill into a glove. He managed the spell after only a few tries. Only Hermione mastered it before himself. Ron looked a little annoyed with this, but continued to try. Finally, as many of the class were starting to get the spell correct, Ron's quill turned into a three fingered glove.

"Almost, Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said as she passed their row of seats. She complemented both Hermione and Harry's transfiguration's and continued down the rows.

By the end of class, Ron had finally mastered the spell, much to Hermione's obvious relief. She wasn't looking forward to Ron pestering her about her and Harry getting it before himself. Especially since Harry had no formal magical education prior to entering Hogwarts.

Next they had History of Magic. Harry agreed with what he'd been told about the professor. He _was_ boring. And Harry generally enjoyed history class. But he was too bored to concentrate or really learn anything. Hermione, Harry noticed, seemed to be the only one to really pay attention to the professor.

Herbology was next and Harry was excited for his first lesson. He knew about Herbology. Entering the green house they were told by Professor Sprout to get some gloves and find a place along the tables. Harry followed the other students to find the gloves.

Only one person near him didn't have anyone standing next to them. A pudgy boy who was a little taller then himself was flipping through a herbology book.

"Hi," Harry said as he stood next to the boy. "Can I stand here?"

The boy looked up at him with a surprised expression on his face. "Yeah, sure." He replied somewhat nervously.

"Thanks."

Class began and Harry found he enjoyed himself. He was able to keep up with what was going on, much to his relief. The only two other people who were able to keep up as well as he was were Hermione and the boy next to him.

As class ended and they began to put their things away a tap on his shoulder brought Harry out of his thoughts. "Hi, I'm Neville." The boy who Harry had stood next to said.

"Hi, I'm Harry." Harry told him as he extended his hand.

"Harry Potter?" Neville asked slightly surprised.

Harry nodded. He already didn't like how everyone seemed to know of him.

"It's nice to meet you." Neville said after a moment.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"You're good at herbology." Neville commented.

"Thank you." Harry said slightly surprised. "So are you."

"Thanks!" Neville said, obviously happy about the complement. "Do you have potions next?"

Harry nodded. "Yes." He was looking forward to potions. It was another subject he was familiar with and comfortable with.

Neville made a face. "What?" Harry asked.

"I don't like Potions much." Neville said after a moment.

"I love it."

"You may not like the teacher." A voice from behind Harry and Neville said.

It was Ron Weasley. Hermione was standing next to him.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"The teacher is a git." Ron answered. "He doesn't like Gryffindors at all."

Walking back to the castle and then to the Dungeons, they talked about the Potions Professor and classes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sitting down next to Ron and Hermione, Hermione began a discussion about potions. Harry learned Hermione was also pretty knowledgeable about potions.

The door slamming closed stopped their discussion. Turing around Harry could see who he recognized as the Potions Master walking down the isle separating the two school houses. Turning around so quickly, his robes swished gracefully, the Potions master eyed his class. After a moment his eyes landed on Harry and narrowed slightly.

"Mr. Potter," He drawled. "Our new celebrity."

It was Harry's turn to narrow his eyes. Why was this professor picking on him? None of the other teachers had made a big deal of him being there.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter, what would you get when you add crabb root with shredded beans?"

"Laughing drought." Harry said without hesitation.

Professor Snape continued to reel off questions about ingredients, and Harry answered all the questions correctly.

"What would you get with veema saliva and mika seeds?"

"A memory potion-" Harry began but was interrupted.

"Like the memory potion you took before class?" He accused.

"No sir." Harry said angered about the accusation of cheating.

"Stay after class, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said after a moment.

The rest of the class went well. Harry noticed that the professor kept a close eye on him, and it was slightly unnerving. Finally a bell rang, signaling the end of class. Harry packed his things along with everyone else, but stayed after everyone else had left. Professor Snape called him over to his desk.

"How are you so familiar with potions, Mr. Potter?" The Potions Master asked with a note of curiosity in his voice.

"Sirius taught me what he could. It was one of the easiest subjects to get access to in order to learn." Harry tried to explain.

"Are you free tonight?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes."

"I want you to come here tonight before supper. I want to test you're knowledge on potions." Professor Snape said looking at Harry intently.

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir."

Leaving the class room Harry couldn't help but think about how weird that was.

The rest of his classes went well. Hermione, Ron and Neville all asked what Professor Snape had wanted and were surprised by Snap asking Harry to come to his Dungeon without receiving a detention.

After classes had ended Harry went to the Dungeons as he had been asked and was immediately put to work on making potions. Professor Snape watched him work intently for the next two hours as he stirred, and chopped and mixed. Finally Snape spoke.

"You are very skilled in potions making." He complemented. Harry was surprised because he had been told of how rare Snape gave complements.

"Thank you." Harry said after a moment.

"You are dismissed."

Harry nodded and gathered his things and left for supper.

Harry told Ron and Hermione what had happened during his time with Snape. They had been very surprised and stunned.

After the dishes disappeared and the students stood to go to their dormitories Harry went to the teachers table to wait for the headmaster. After a few minutes the headmaster approached him.

"Harry." He said with a smile. "How was you're first day of lessons?"

"Very well, sir." Harry answered with a small smile of his own.

"Good. I'm glad to hear it." The headmaster said joyfully. "You're potions professor tells me you are very skilled in potions making. He requests that you help him brew potions when you have the time, if you wish of course."

"I'd like that." Harry said after a moment. He liked brewing potions, just as he liked cooking. But he still wasn't too sure about Professor Snape. He didn't really know what to make of him.

"I'm sure he will be pleased to hear it." The headmaster commented. "You're belongings have been moved to you're dormitories this afternoon."

Harry nodded. He'd been wondering when he was going to be moved. Though he'd expected it a few days later.

"Of course," Dumbledore began. "If you need anything my office is always open, and you are welcome to use the guest room again."

Harry nodded again. "Thank you, sir." He knew that the headmaster was his temporary guardian until Sirius' name was completely cleared. Then it depended on if Sirius was granted custody… Harry cut that thought off before it could go too much further.

"Professor McGonagall will walk you to you're dormitory." Dumbledore's voice brought Harry out of his thoughts.

Walking to the dormitory was pretty quiet. McGonagall told him the password so he could enter the common room, then directed him to his dorm room.

Entering his dorm room Harry saw the rest of the occupants doing various things. Ron, who's bed was next to the only empty bed was eating chocolate. Neville, who he was apparently also sharing a dorm with was reading a book. And two others who Harry had seen around, but did not know, were talking amongst themselves. They all looked up as he entered.

"Hey, Harry." Ron said as he saw him. Harry said hi back.

"Hi Harry." Neville said as he passed his bed to get to the empty bed.

"Hey Neville."

"So you are staying in the dorms now?" Ron asked curiously.

"Looks that way." Harry said with a sigh.

It took him about thirty minutes to get his stuff settled in. Pulling out a book he laid on his bed and began to read.

"Harry?" Ron's voice broke through Harry's concentration.

"Yeah." Harry said looking over at him.

"Why do you speak so funny?" Ron asked a little hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked smiling a little. "I speak normal."

"But you speak with an accent." Neville spoke up.

"It's an American accent, actually." Harry informed him. "I grew up there mostly. I used to speak like you when I was little though. But I lost that after a while."

"Oh." Was the only reply Ron could come up with.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Laying down to go to sleep that night Harry thought about his day. He was rather happy with how classes had gone that day. He was still confused about Professor Snape though. He was looking forward to the next potions lesson. He had actually enjoyed going to the dungeons this evening to brew some potions. He was also excited that he could see Sirius soon. He hoped Sirius was okay.

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

A/N: Hello everyone! Today is the release for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! Yeah! My friends and I are going to see it tomorrow. I CAN'T wait! I'll post a new chapter tomorrow and tell you how I liked the movie. I promise I won't give any spoilers! Anyway, have a great weekend! Please review!

Note: crabb root, veema saliva and mika seeds are all of my own imagination. They are just made up names for ingredients to the potions.


	17. Old Friends Talk

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Seventeen**

_**Old Friends Talk**_

Remus sighed and rubbed his hands together again. He was very nervous. He was waiting for the Auror guarding Sirius to come back and tell him weather or not Sirius had agreed to see him. _'Would Sirius want to see him?'_ Remus thought for what seemed the millionth time that week.

"Remus Lupin?" The Auror asked as he entered the waiting room again. "Mr. Black has agreed to see you."

Remus nodded and stood shakily to his feet. _'Would Sirius yell at him? He certainly felt he deserved it. Would he refuse to ever speak to him again?_ Finally the Auror stopped at a door to a detaining room. _'There's no turning back now._' The funny thing was he had been looking forward to this meeting since he'd found out Sirius was innocent. But now he dreaded seeing Sirius.

Entering the room he saw a table and two chairs. One of which, Sirius was sitting in. Sirius looked healthy. He seemed a little tired, but he seemed to be doing well.

"Remus, you can sit down, you know." Sirius voice shocked Remus out of his thoughts. Hastily, Remus went to sit across from Sirius.

"Hello Sirius." Remus said nervously. He'd expected Sirius to start cursing him out or something of that nature. The least thing he'd expected was Sirius to act calm and offer him to sit.

"Hello Remus." Sirius said his voice still calm. His face oddly like his name, serious. Remus had rarely ever seen Sirius act like his name. And it made him nervous. He almost wished Sirius would start to yell at him.

"Sirius, I'm sorry." Remus said filling the awkward silence. "I'm sorry for not believing you. I'm sorry for ever thinking-."

"Remus." Sirius said, effectively stopping Remus' babbling. "I know you're sorry. I know you feel horrible about what you did and thought."

"I expected you to start yelling and cursing at me when I came in here." Remus said after a moment.

Sirius smiled. It didn't quite reach his eyes. But he smiled and that made Remus feel slightly more comfortable. It was still weird seeing his old friend act as an adult. "And I probably would have ten years ago."

"Why aren't you now?" Remus asked confused.

Sirius sighed. "I'm disappointed in you for not believing in me when I was first arrested. I was angry then. But, I can understand why you didn't believe me. James and I never told you of our plan to have Peter as secret keeper all along. We had decided to make it seem as though I was the secret keeper because that was what everyone would have expected. The last person they'd expect would have been Peter. I never knew of the location of Gordrics Hollow. Like you, the few times I was able to visit I was incapacitated so I was unable to know the location." Sirius paused a moment to get his thoughts in order. "After James and Lily's deaths I went in search of Peter. I found him, early morning, before the sun had even risen. I confronted him. I was distraught over James and Lily's deaths and I wasn't as aware as I probably should have been... Anyway, Peter cut his finger off and cast a spell. There was an explosion and thirteen people were killed. I was knocked unconscious. Peter had turned into his animegus and disappeared. I woke in the Ministry here to find I was being arrested for James and Lily's deaths and the deaths of the thirteen muggles. The point is I can see how everyone believed me to be at fault. I can see how you believed it. That doesn't mean I'm still not upset, nor disappointed, because I am. But I would like to try and patch up our friend ship after this is all over."

Remus sat there stunned. This was the most grown-up he'd ever seen Sirius. He was stunned that Sirius still wanted to be friends with him. He was also very relieved. "Thank you." He finally managed to respond.

"Now, onto other business." Sirius said suddenly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Professor Dumbledore says you are now a professor yourself at Hogwarts. Defense Against the Dark Arts." Remus nodded. "And you've met Harry?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded and smiled. "Yes. I met him the night Professor Dumbledore retrieved him, actually."

"How is he?" Sirius asked. Remus could see that Sirius was truly concerned.

"He's well." Remus informed Sirius. "He'd doing well in his classes. All except potions. Severus teaches potions now."

"That slimy git." Sirius said shaking his head. "Harry is very good at potions. Much better then James or I ever were."

"Well Severus is always complaining at meals how Harry is 'just as bad as Longbottom.'" Remus informed Sirius.

"Longbottom?" Sirius asked. "Neville Longbottom?"

Remus nodded. "The very same." Sirius and Remus knew the Longbottom family since they had been in school themselves. Neville's father had gone to Hogwarts.

"How are they?" Sirius asked.

Remus sighed. "Shortly after the attack on Gordrics Hollow there was another attack on the Longbottoms. Neville's parents were tortured to insanity, unfortunately."

Sirius was saddened by this news. He'd always liked the Longbottom family. "And where had Neville grown up at?"

"His grandmothers." Remus said simply.

"How's Harry handling everything?" Sirius asked changing the subject.

"He seems to be doing well. He was moved into the dorms this week. He's a bit quiet at times, though."

"Has he made any friends?"

Remus nodded. "He's been around Molly and Arthur Weasley's youngest son, and his girlfriend a lot."

"Molly any Arthur Weasley?" Sirius asked surprised. He had met them a few times. They'd never really become close, but Sirius had considered them a good family. "How many kids do they have now?"

"Seven." Remus answered. He began to tick them off with his fingers. "Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, who are twins, Ron, who Harry has befriended, and Ginny."

Sirius whistled. That was a lot! He was glad Harry had befriended one of the Weasley kids. They were a good family, who Sirius would trust around his godson.

"Has Harry gotten into any trouble?" Sirius asked.

Remus shook his head. "He's gotten into a few minor quarrels with another student. A Slytherin, but nothing major."

"Which Slytherin?" Sirius asked curious. Harry would speak his mind. He knew that. He also knew Harry's opinion on the fight between the school houses.

"Draco Malfoy." Remus answered.

"Does Harry seem happy?" Sirius asked after a moment.

Remus sighed. "Yes. He seems to like school. He doesn't complain much. He misses you, though. He's always asking when he can see you."

"He's never been much of a complainer." Sirius informed Remus. "I miss him too. Though I'm not too enthused about him seeing my like this, in here." Sirius said gesturing around the room.

"I don't think he cares much about that. He's more concerned by weather or not you're okay."

Sirius smiled and shook his head. Harry was always worried about everyone else.

A knock on the door stopped Sirius from commenting. It was an Auror.

"Sorry, but visiting hours are over."

Remus nodded. "I'll see you later Sirius?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Sirius nodded. "You'd better. And tell Harry I said I love him and miss him. And to stay out of trouble and try and have fun."

Remus nodded. "Will do. Take care, Padfoot."

"Take care, Moony."

_'That when better than I could have dreamed.'_ Remus thought as he left the room.

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

A/N: Sorry if that's not the fire works you were probably hoping. But Sirius, in my opinion, would have grown up a lot over the past fourteen years. And I want him and Remus to make up. Though there will be some difficulties at times. Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW!

11/19/05

Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire rocked! I love it! I wanted to see it again, but my friend wanted to see another movie. So I guess I'll have to go another time, lol. The theater was packed! Everyone clapped at the end. The only downside to going to the theater was one of the adults brought about 5 little kids and they wouldn't STOP talking! And my friend and I were seated right in front of them! Anyway, back to the movie itself. It was the best so far, I think! They kept most of the important parts in which is good. I brought the same friend I had with me during HP3 and she didn't understand the HP3 story. But she understood this one! We both had a great time! I loved that it was so long! I only wish the Dursleys and Hermione's quest to free the house elves was in it. Otherwise it was GREAT!


	18. Seeing Sirius

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Seeing Sirius**_

Harry was really excited. Today he was going to be allowed to see Sirius. Headmaster Dumbledore was taking him to the Ministry of Magic himself. When Harry had asked why Dumbledore was escorting him there he had been told it was because the Minister was very interested in questioning Harry, and Sirius had entrusted him to take care of Harry. That also meant keeping the Ministry from questioning him.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore asked as he stood from his desk and came over to the fire place.

Harry nodded eagerly. "Yes!"

"This time, when you throw the floo powder in the fire, yell 'Ministry of Magic Room 125.'" Dumbledore informed Harry.

Harry nodded. All he wanted to do was get there. He didn't particularly like traveling by floo, he always landed on the floor, but he didn't care today. He just wanted to see Sirius. Harry watched as Dumbledore yelled 'Ministry of Magic Room 125' and disappeared in the green flames. Taking a pinch of floo powder he followed Dumbledore's example. Twisting through the fireplaces he caught glimpses of grates and rooms. But they weren't long enough to distinguish anything. Finally he felt as though he was pushed by some invisible force, and he fell to his hands and knees on the floor.

Looking up he saw his Headmaster standing there. Dumbledore bent down to help him stand.

"Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Thanks." Looking around Harry saw a man standing by the doorway.

"Follow me." The man said. Harry took a few steps and noticed Dumbledore wasn't following. Turning back he saw his headmaster smiling.

"Aren't you coming?"

"No. I'll speak with you're godfather when you're finished."

Harry nodded and followed the Auror out of the room. They arrived at this doorway and the Auror stopped. "He's inside." The Auror told Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said before him pushed the door open.

Entering the room he saw a table and two chairs. The room was rather bare other than that. Sitting in the chair was the man he'd been looking forward to seeing the whole week. He smiled brightly and ran up to Sirius. Sirius, who had stood up as Harry entered pulled Harry into a hug.

"Hey, Kiddo!" Sirius said smiling as he hugged his godson.

"Hey, Siri!" Harry said smiling brightly.

Their hug lasted for a minute more before Sirius finally, begrudgingly let go. "How are you doing?" He asked looking Harry over with a critical eye.

"I'm good." Harry said still smiling. "Are you okay?" He asked also looking Sirius over.

Sirius nodded. "I'm good, Kiddo."

"Are you getting along in school and everything?" Sirius asked. He wanted to know _everything_ that had happened the past week.

"It was good. I'm enjoying the classes."

"Remus told me you made some friends?"

Harry nodded. "Seems that way. Their names are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Hermione is a muggle born witch."

"Have any of you pulled any pranks?" Sirius asked mischievously.

Harry shook his head still smiling. "Only _you_ would think of pranks!" Harry said rolling his eyes. "And no, I have not done any pranks yet. Though, I'm told Ron has two older brothers, twins, who love pranks. Their trying to create a joke shop. Some of their products sound interesting."

Sirius grinned. He had never gotten Harry into pranks. Sometimes, when it was just himself and Harry or a close friend, Harry would get into a prank war with him. But he avoided them in school, unless he felt someone deserved to be pranked. Harry had good ideas for pranks, though. Sirius believed the reason Harry wasn't really interested in playing pranks was because of his cousin Dudley, who had been a bully.

Most of their visit was spent with Harry telling Sirius about his week at school. Sirius was happy to hear how Harry was getting along. One of his biggest fears was that Harry would not make any friends at school. But Harry had, and Sirius was very happy to hear it.

"Sirius?" Harry asked after a moment. "How long are you going to be here?"

Sirius sighed. He knew this was hard on Harry. And he hated that it was. He would love nothing more than to be with Harry right now. But if he was going to get his name cleared he needed to go through this trial. Hopefully, the end result would be him getting custody of Harry legally. And them not living on the run anymore.

"I don't know, Harry. The trial will probably be one or two months. From there, it depends on the verdict and sentence."

"Will I come back to live with you after this is over?" Harry asked. Sirius could tell he was rather upset.

"I hope so, Kiddo." Sirius said sighing again. He knew Harry would ask these questions. "I'm hoping to legally get custody of you when this is over."

"And if they don't give you custody?" Harry asked. "What then?"

"Let's not think about that now." Sirius said. The last thing he wanted was Harry to worry about any of that. "We'll worry about that when we come to it."

"Are you okay in here?" Harry asked after a moment.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. I'd much more prefer to be with you. But in order to do that, without anything hanging over us, this needs to be done." Harry nodded in reply.

"When can I come see you again?"

"Hopefully this next week." Sirius said. He really wished he could have visitors more often then that. Especially if it was Harry. But the Minister didn't want him to have too many visits with him. There was a sensor in the room tell if he were coaching Harry on what to say during the trial. As long as they didn't start talking about what to say in the trial they were fine. The Minister didn't want any possible testimony to be tampered.

"Harry." Sirius said after a moment. "Be careful around snakes." Sirius watched as Harry nodded. Sirius had learned of Harry's ability to speak to snakes when Harry was six. He'd rushed outside at Harry's frantic call. Harry had gone out side just to get a toy he'd left. Sirius had found Harry speaking to the snake. Leter, when Sirius asked Harry about it Harry had said he'd been fearful at first from the snake, that was when he'd called for Sirius, then he heard the snake talk and found the snake understood him when he talked. Sirius had been weirded out at first, but he'd learned to accept it. Sirius was fearful that someone from the wizarding world would find out about his godsons ability. Sirius knew very wellwhat the Wizarding world thought of Parseltoungue. Sirius and Harry had kind of come up with a code for when they were around people. When Sirius said 'Be careful around snakes,' it really meant don't talk to a snake if you see one.

A knock at the door told them someone was entering. It was the same Auror who had been waiting outside.

"Sorry but the time is over." And this time, the Auror did look regretful in sending Sirius' visitor away. But he had a job to do.

Instead of leaving the room Harry went over to Sirius and hugged him again.

"I love you, Harry." Sirius said hugging Harry. "Take care okay?" He felt Harry nod.

"I love you too, Siri." Sirius kissed the top of Harry's head before he finally released him.

Harry begrudgingly left the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Entering the waiting room, where Dumbledore was seating in a transfigured chair Harry told Dumbledore that his visit was over and he'd wait for Dumbledore to finish speaking with Sirius.

Entering the detaining room Dumbledore immediately noticed Sirius.

"Hello, Professor." Sirius said.

"Hello Sirius. How are you?" Dumbledore asked taking a seat.

"I'm okay." Sirius said. Though he sound upset. Dumbledore wasn't surprised. He knew that Sirius really cared for Harry and he knew it had to hurt him being separated from Harry and only being allowed short monitored visits.

"Harry's doing well in school." Dumbledore informed Sirius.

Sirius smiled. "Harry's told me."

"I'd better get Harry back to school." Dumbledore said. He couldn't visit long.

Sirius nodded. "Look after him, please."

Dumbledore nodded and left the room.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Flooing back to Hogwarts was a somber event. Both Headmaster Dumbledore and Harry were lost in their thoughts.

Harry was upset at having to leave Sirius, and not being able to see him sooner than a week.

And Dumbledore was upset that both Sirius and Harry were going through this. He hoped it was cleared up soon, for both their sakes.

**End of Chapter Eighteen**

A/N: Well, sorry for the sad ending to the chapter. I was almost in tears writing it! Anyway, I hope you are like the story so far. Please continue to read and REVIEW!

To those who celebrate Thanksgiving, HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I will post another chapter after thanksgiving. I am currently busy typing the trial chapters, which are taking a while. I don't want it to be long and drawn out, just to the point. So the trials probably going to span out vaugly within 1 1/2 to 2 months.

Life Changed: I am still working out what I want to happen in the chapter with Harry and Terri in school, then their decision on what they want for future schooling. I have no other excuse other then I am having some dificulty on what I want to happen in Harry and Terri's day at school. I appologise for the long weight.


	19. Talking With Friends

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

Harry was sitting on the couch in front of the fire place in the common room. His eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be in deep thought. Entering the room Hermione and Ron both glanced at one another. They hadn't known Harry for long, but they did know him enough to know something was bothering him.

A tap on his shoulder brought Harry out of his thoughts, looking up he saw Ron and Hermione staring back at him. "Hey." Ron said giving him a small smile, but Harry could see the concern in his eyes. "You okay?" Ron continued.

"I'm okay." Harry stated vaguly. Ron and Hermione had learned that he was usually vague and evasive about telling his feelings or his thoughts.

"But your worried about something." Hermione said, the tone of her voice telling Harry it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Harry nodded, but didn't reply.

"About what?" Ron asked settling down on the couch opposite of Harry. Hermione followed suite.

"The usual. The trial, Sirius, school, ect." Harry answered turing his gaze back to the fire in the fire place.

"How was Sirius when you visited him?" Hermione asked.

"He seemed okay." Harry said after a moment. Ron and Hermione were silent so after a moment Harry continued. "Do you think things will turn out okay?" Harry asked hesitantly. He wasn't so sure he wanted to hear their answer.

"I hope." Ron said after a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't see how things really can't. Sirius is cleared of muder charges. Now all there is is kidnapping charges. And it shouldn't be too hard to prove that his intentions were for the best. And its obvious he's taken good care of you."

"Yes, but they Weazingmont members may still hold some kind of grudge, or still believe Sirius of murder." Hermione interupted. "Its been believed for fourteen years he was a murderer and a Death Eater. There are bound to be people who still beleive that, unfortunatly."

"But Pettigrews capture proved that Sirius was innocent." Ron stated.

"Yes, but not everyone will believe that Peter is responsible for the murders." Hermione said. "Its hard to change someones veiws on something if they've believed it for so long."

Harry sat there and watched them talking back and forth. They did this a lot. Harry also noticed they argued a lot. It was entertaining to watch sometimes. He had the suspicion that they secretly liked each other. Deciding to change the topic Harry brought up homework, which he knew was bound to gain Hermiones attention. She loved to learn.

"Did you guys finish the charms homework?" Harry asked after a moment, in a pause of their conversation.

Both turned to him. Hermione's face brightened. "Yes, I finished just after dinner. What about you two?" She asked as she eyed them critically.

Ron brought up his hands in a defensive gesture. "I was busy. We had quidditch practice!" Ron said in a slightly panicked and defensive tone.

"Quidditch." Hermione huffed. "That's all you think about isn't it?"

Ron gave her a cheeky grin before turning and giving Harry a wink. "Well of course, its the best sport ever." Ron said in a proud voice.

Hermione huffed again and shook her head slightly. _'Boys!'_ She thought irritably.

"There are more importaint things then some sport." Hermione said staring at Ron intently.

"No there isn't!" Ron cried indignatly.

Harry watched as they began to argue again. But this arguement was more to get his mind off of the trial and his godfather. He'd picked up on Ron and Hermione's attempt to cheer him up.

"Quidditch is the BEST sport, isn't it, Harry?" Ron's voice brought Harry out of his musings.

Harry brought his hands up, not unlike Ron had just a few minutes earlier, and shook his head. "Don't bring me into this." He said grining at them.

Ron and Hermione both smiled at him.

Hermione stood up then came over to him and gave him a hug goodnight. "Well, good night Harry." She said as she pulled back. "Get some rest. And don't worry about the trial or Sirius. Sirius wouldn't want you to worry like you are. I may not have met him, but I do know he cares for you."

Harry smiled again at her, though it wasn't as wide or happy as it had been before. "So, can you help me with the charms homework? Or at least direct me to some good books?"

Hermione grined at him. "That's why you brought it up?"

Harry's smile brightened. "Of course!"

"What am I?" Ron asked, bringing himself into the conversation. "Swiss cheese?"

"You need help too, I assume?" Hermione asked knowingly.

"Well of course!" Ron cried, though you could easily see the humor in his eyes. "Why do you think we were just argueing?"

Hermione again shook her head and turned on her heel, promising to bring her books down so they could begin their Charms homework.

Ron stood after she'd left. "She's right, Harry." Ron said as he gave Harry's shoulder a squeze. "Don't worry so much. You'll probably be home with Sirius when this is all over." Then he went up the boys dormitory stairs to get his own homeowrk.

Harry shook his head after a moment. He hoped they were right. He hoped Sirius would get legal custody. He couldn't imagine his life without Sirius. It felt nice to have such good friends, Harry thought as he watched his friends come down the stairs from their dorms. Hermione's arms ladden with books, while Ron only carried his paper and writting materials.

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

A/N: Sorry about posting six again. I either messed up in downloading the chapters on the site, or it deleted my chapter 19. Anyway, I re-wrote the chapter. So here it is. Please review!


	20. Trial Begins Day One

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Twenty**

_**Trial Begins**_

Sirius sat in the waiting cell near the court room at the Ministry of magic. A week had passed since Harry had come to visit him. And he was due for another visit from his godson in just over a week from now. Remus had visited him a few days prior and was planning on visiting again in a few days. They were slowly beginning to rebuild their friendship, but both were aware it would take a long time. And they really wouldn't be able to work on it until this trial was over. Then it depended on the decision the Weazingmont made. Remus had brought a few papers Harry had written in his class for Sirius to read. Sirius really appreciated his old friend doing that. Remus also informed Sirius that he would be taking Harry to Diagon Alley so that he could get his school supplies and clothes.

"Mr. Black." The Auror guarding his cell called to get his attention. "It's time to go to the court room." Sirius nodded and stood as the Auror opened the cell and led him to the court room.

Today was the beginning of the trial. Today they would mainly discuss the basics.

Entering the court room, Sirius saw the Weazingmont up front. Professor Dumbledore and Remus were sitting in the chairs behind where Sirius sat with his lawyer, Mr. Willis. Mr. Willis was a family lawyer. Sirius had known him for most of his life. He'd helped Sirius' family out of many problems in the past.

"We are here today to discuss the trial of Sirius Black." Minister Fudge began. "Mr. Black is on trial for charges of the kidnapping of Harold James Potter ten years ago. Gathered here today are members of the Weazingmont, John Willis, Mr. Black's lawyer, Sirius Black, the defendant, Albus Dumbledore, Remus John Lupin." The Minister said as he read off a sheet of parchment.

"Mr. Black," The minister said as he looked over the parchment to Sirius. "You are charged with kidnapping, and burglary. Do you understand these charges?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, I do Minister."

The minister nodded and looked back at his parchment. "It say's here you claim that the Dursley family, Mr. Potter's only living relatives, were neglectful toward Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Minister." Sirius confirmed.

"How do you know this, Mr. Black?" Minister Fudge questioned.

"I went to Number Four Privet Drive to see Harry. To see how he was and if he was happy. I saw him the afternoon, but only briefly and not very clearly. That night, after every one went to bed, I entered the Dursley's household and located Harry soon after." Sirius paused to take a breath. "I found him locked in the cupboard under the stairs. He was covered in bruises, his arm was broken."

"Did you have intentions of kidnapping Mr. Potter when you went to Number Four Privet Drive?" Minister Fudge asked.

"No, I did not." Sirius answered. "I had planned on clearing my name as soon as possible, then gaining custody of Harry. But when I saw Harry in the state he was in, I couldn't leave him, so I took him."

"Where have you and Mr. Potter been living since then?" Minister Fudge asked.

"All over. We usually didn't stay in the same place over two years."

"What about Mr. Potter's education?" Madam Bones spoke up for the first time.

"I enrolled him into muggle schooling when I could." Sirius explained. "When he was ten I began to teach him magic."

"How did you manage to enroll him into muggle schooling?" Minister Fudge asked.

"I paid money in order to get fake documents. Birth certificates, social security cards and numbers, everything."

"And what did these documents claim you were to Mr. Potter?" Madam Bones asked.

"That I was his uncle."

"Did Mr. Potter know the difference?" Madam Bones asked. "Did he, or does he, know that you are his godfather, not his uncle?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes. I don't keep things from him. He knows and has known that I took him from his relatives illegally. He knows why we moved so often. He knows everything."

"How knowledgeable is Mr. Potter in his magical abilities?" Minister Fudge asked, resuming his lead in the questioning.

"I taught him enough to escape should we ever need to. And how to defend himself." Sirius explained. "I also taught him what I could, without being detected, in every other course, bar Devination. Harry knows more about Herbology, and Potions then any other course because those were the easiest to teach him without getting caught."

"Do you have any proof of your claims that Mr. Potter was neglected or abused while in the Dursley families care?"

"Only my word and my memories." Sirius said.

"Would you submit to a pensive?" Minister Fudge asked.

Sirius nodded. "Yes."

"And does Mr. Potter have any memory of living with the Dursleys?" Madam Bones asked entering the conversation again.

"Yes, he does remember living with the Dursleys." Sirius said dreading what was coming, hoping he was wrong. Hoping they wouldn't force Harry to testify about his life with his relatives. "But I would prefer him to be left out of this."

"Even at the risk of going back to Azkaban?" Madam Bones asked genuinely surprised.

Sirius nodded. "Yes." He answered bluntly.

"I think it would be best that Mr. Potter testify." Minister Fudge said after a moment.

Sirius wanted to protest. He really did. But he knew it wouldn't do any good. "Can this continue to be a closed court then?" Sirius asked hopefully. He didn't want Harry to have to talk about his life with the Dursley's with too many people.

After a moment Minister Fudge nodded. "That would be feasible. We will continue this trial next week on Tuesday at 10:00 AM."

Sirius sighed as he watched the Weazingmont begin to file out of the courtroom. He had mixed feelings on the way things had gone today. He was upset that Harry would have to testify. But he was relieved that Harry wouldn't have to talk with a courtroom full of people. Sirius looked back at Dumbledore and Remus and gave a little smile before being ushered out of the courtroom and back to his holding cell.

**End of Chapter Twenty**

A/N: Yeah, another chapter. Sorry its so short. Thank you for reading! Please REVIEW!

Next chapter: Harry shopping for school supplies.

I am three chapters ahead in writting this! Yeah! I am so happy I am almost finished with this story. Then I'll start planing a sequel. Actually I already have most of the sequel plots planned. I just have to figure out the finer points. Thank you to all those who have reveiwed! I love reading them!


	21. Trial Day Two Remus

**Summery:** Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They live hidden from the Wizarding world. Harry is now fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Twenty One**

_**Questioning Remus**_

Again, Sirius was in the courtroom waiting for the Weazingmont to finish whispering to one another. Remus and Dumbledore were again behind him watching the proceedings quietly. Remus and Dumbledore were supposed to be seeing him after they finished in the courtroom.

"Mr. Black." A voice brought Sirius out of his thoughts. Looking up Sirius saw the Weazingmont had all seated and were waiting patiently.

"Yes." Sirius said calmly.

"Are you ready to begin?" Sirius saw it was Madam Bones who was speaking.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sirius said politely.

"Today we begin the second day of the Trial of Sirius Orion Black for kidnapping charges on Harold James Potter." Madam Bones continued. "The date is 23 of September."

"Today we would like to call Remus Jonathan Lupin to testify." Minister Fudge began. "Do you agree, Mr. Lupin." He turned to face Remus.

"Yes, sir." Remus said as he stood and went to the chair in the middle of the courtroom. As he sat down the Minister began his questioning.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes, sir." Remus answered honestly.

"What do you know of the night the Potters were attacked by Voldemort?"

Remus took the glass that was next to him filled with water and took a sip before he began. "That night I got a fire call from Albus saying there had been an attack. He told me that Lily and James had not survived the attack, but Harry had. He said that Harry was currently at Hogwarts with Rubeus Hagrid - the grounds keeper of Hogwarts - and that he seemed okay. I asked if Sirius had been notified of the attack and Albus said he was the first to arrive at Godric's Hollow, and the one to find Harry." Remus paused a moment to swallow then continued. "I asked where Sirius was at the moment, and Albus told me he didn't know. He said Sirius had given Harry to Hagrid and said he had something he needed to take care of and that he'd be back soon. A few hours later - early morning - I got news that Sirius had been arrested in the murder of thirteen muggles, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily and James. I found it to be a believable story because I had been under the impression - and had believed - that Sirius was Lily and James' Secret Keeper. I had no reason not to believe this at the time. Peter was believed to be dead." Remus paused again to take a deep breath and let it out. It was obvious this was a difficult story for him to tell. "Sirius went to Azkaban soon after - with no trial - and I didn't see him since. Four years later he escaped. It was all over the news. Soon after, Harry went missing from his muggle relatives, the Dursley's. That's basically all I knew at the time." Remus finished his speech with a sigh.

"Mr. Lupin, did you believe him to have kidnapped Mr. Potter when Mr. Potter when missing?" Mr. Willis asked.

"Yes." Remus answered simply.

"Did you believe him to have been the murderers of the thirteen muggles, the Potter's, or Mr. Pettigrew?"

"I didn't want to. But I had no reason not to. All the evidence was against him, or so I had believed." Remus looked back over at Sirius briefly then turned back to the Weazingmont. Sirius knew Remus was sorry for what had happened, and that he didn't believe in him. But now wasn't the time to get into that.

"You were the one to discover Mr. Pettigrew is in fact alive?" Mr. Willis inquired.

Remus nodded. "Yes."

"Can you explain what happened?"

"I had just gotten the job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I went looking for a snack one evening and heard a squeaking. I ended up catching a rat. It seemed familiar to me so I examined it."

"How was the rat familiar?" Mr. Willis, Sirius' lawyer interrupted.

"It smelled familiar, looking closer, it looked familiar. And it had a missing toe."

"What did you do then?" Mr. Willis asked.

"I took the rat to Albus' office and showed him the rat. We then changed the rat from its form to its human form and proved it was Peter. We then called Aurors who questioned him."

"Do you believe Mr. Black capable of harming Mr. Potter?" Mr. Willis asked.

"No." Remus said without hesitation.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Lupin." Mr. Willis dismissed him. Mr. Willis was pleased with all of his answers.

Remus stood up and re-took his seat next to Dumbledore.

"The Weazingmont will take Mr. Lupin's statements into review. We will conjoin a week from now." Minister Fudge said as he stood up, the rest of the Weazingmont following suit.

Sirius was lifted from his seat into a standing position by an Auror who would escort him to the detaining room. Looking back he saw Remus nod, telling him that they would see him in a minute.

Sirius sat in the chair in the almost bare detaining room thinking about today's events. Mr. Willis informed him he was pleased with how it went, and Sirius took that as a good sign. He didn't think Mr. Willis would hide anything from him. Mr. Willis had always been a straightforward person. Sirius looked up as he heard the door open and smiled as he saw Dumbledore and Remus enter the room.

"Hello, Sirius." Dumbledore greeted with a smile of his own.

"Dumbledore, Remus." Sirius greeted inclining his head a little.

"How are you, Sirius?" Remus asked eyeing his once best friend.

"I'm okay." Sirius answered honestly. "I can't wait till this trial is over, but I'm okay. Mr. Willis says today went well."

"That's good." Remus said smiling. "I hope it did."

"So, down to business." Sirius stated suddenly with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "How's my godson doing?"

Remus laughed. "He seems okay. He's doing well in my class, for his not having been thought by conventional means."

"He seems a little detached." Dumbledore interrupted. True to his word to Sirius, he had been keeping a close eye on Harry. He had noticed how Harry had gotten a little quieter than normal, usually around trial days. "He went with Remus last week for his school supplies, and seemed to really enjoy himself."

Looking back at Sirius they could see a thoughtful expression on his face. "I hope he doesn't worry too much about this trial. I know he will, but I hope not."

"His lessons with Severus seem to take his mind off of things." Remus offered. He knew Sirius had a strong dislike that was mutual between Sirius and Snape, but he also knew that if Severus was helping his godson in anyway, loath to admit it, Sirius would be grateful.

"That's good." Sirius said slowly. "I may not like Snape, but if Harry likes him, I'll deal. How is he doing with his new friends?"

"Well." Dumbledore said smiling. "They do their best to keep his mind off of the trial. They talk with him. Mrs. Granger makes sure he is up to speed on his school work, and if he's lacking at all, she helps him learn it. I've spoken to her and she says he's a quick learner."

"He's always been a quick learner." Sirius said proudly.

"And his friend Mr. Weasley makes him have some fun. He tells jokes to cheer him up among other things." Dumbledore continued.

"Has he been out to fly yet?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Not yet." Remus told his friend. "But I believe Ron plans on taking him out to learn soon."

"You said he went shopping with you?" Sirius asked. After Remus nodded he continued. "Did he show any interest in the brooms?"

"A little." Remus answered. "We spent about thirty minutes in Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"I was thinking about getting him a broom for Christmas." Sirius said after a moment.

"I think that would be a great gift." Remus said smiling.

They spent thirty minutes talking about the trial, Harry and school.

**End of Chapter Twenty One**

A/N: I hope you like the new chapter! I skipped the chapter of Diagon Alley because if I wrote that I would be posting a month from now. Sorry. I promise there will be a Diagon Alley chapter sometime. Please review!


	22. Concern

**Summery:**

**On The Run**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_**Concern**_

Harry sighed as they left Transfiguration. He wasn't looking forward to the two and a half foot paper they had to do on animal transfiguration and configuration. Ron and Hermione fell in step with him as they walked down the winding hallways to their next class, Potions. "I can't believe how much work we're being given." Hermione said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"It's not fair to give us this much work!" Ron cried. "Are they trying to kill us by over working us?"

"No Ron, their trying to teach us." Hermione corrected as she put a book away in her rucksack as they walked.

"Well shouldn't they do that in class?" Ron asked. "That's why we have classes."

Harry listened as they bickered about classes. He had rarely ever seen them get into a really heated argument. Finally turning the corner to the hallway leading to the Potions classroom they stopped by the door. Many students were already there waiting, as they usually were. Most students were too intimidated of Professor Snape to risk being late. Sighing Harry leaned against the wall and leaned his head back a little. He couldn't wait till the day ended and he could go back to his dorm room and crawl into bed. But unfortunately they still had lunch and three classes, Herbology, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. All of which were classes he wouldn't be able to put his head down and sleep a little. Then he had a Potions lesson with Snape afterward.

"You okay, mate?" Ron's concerned voice brought Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Ron. I'm fine." Harry answered shortly. He appreciated that they cared about him enough to be concerned, but he hated being asked how he felt. "Just tired." He knew he had to tell them something, or they would continue to pester him.

"I know what you mean." Ron said sighing. "And we still have three classes and lots of homework, and we're still going to get..." He was cut off by the door to Potions class opening and Professor Snape coming into view. The students immediately began to enter the classroom and quietly sit down at their respective seats. No one wanted to anger the short tempered Potions Master. Sitting down next to Ron, Harry began to read off the board. They were making a burn salve today. Harry was happy to see that it was a potion he was familiar with.

"Class has begun. I expect your potion to be brewed fifty minutes through class, and then I want you to bottle some for me to test." Professor Snape barked as he walked down the middle isle to his front desk. "Get your ingredients and begin!"

Hastily the students began to gather their ingredients. Harry worked on his potion in silence like everyone else. Cutting, and mashing ingredients, then applying them and stirring. He was so deep in thought he didn't see the concerned eyes of his professor watching him closely.

Fifty minutes later Professor Snape directed them to bottle their potions and bring them to him. Harry did so in silence. The bell rang signaling the end of class, and Harry followed his two friends and classmates out of the class room and to lunch.

* * *

Lunch was a noisy and busy affair and Harry ate as he worked on his Transfiguration assignment. Hermione, he noticed, was also doing the same, while Ron was shoving food down his throat like he wouldn't be eating for days. He hoped to finish a few of his papers in between his classes so he didn't have to worry about them later, and he could hopefully go to bed sooner.

* * *

Harry enjoyed Herbology. He found the teacher pleasant, and he enjoyed talking with Neville about the different plants while they worked. Hermione and Ron would insert their own comments while they talked.

* * *

Entering the Charms classroom Harry sat down next to Hermione. The small excited Charms teacher began to tell them how to do the noise cracker charm. Harry wasn't too enthused about their class assignment mainly because he didn't see too much use of it. The only uses he could figure that it may be used for would be a distraction and an annoyance. Currently, he found it to be the latter. By the end of class he had a horrible head ache.

* * *

He usually looked forward to going to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was one of his favorite subjects. He had always enjoyed the defense lessons Sirius had given him, even though he could only learn a limited amount. He couldn't wait till he saw Sirius. He wanted to tell him about his progress in Defense. Entering the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom Harry found his seat between Ron and Hermione. 

"Good evening class." Professor Lupin began as he closed the door to his class room and moved to the front of the class. "Today we will be learning how to make a stronger defense shield..." Professor Lupin began to explain how to perform the spell properly and what times it was best to use. Harry tiredly yawned into his hand as his eyes followed the professor. Finally Professor Lupin began asking them up two at a time to perform the stronger shielding charm. One would cast a minor non-harming hex, while the other would attempt a strong shielding. Half way through the class Remus called Harry and Ron up.

Ron was the first to cast a shielding. He ended up having to try three times before finally casting it correctly. Harry waited for Ron to cast his minor non-harming hex before casting his shield. He managed to cast the shield, but not the strong shield. Trying a second time, Harry finally managed to cast the proper spell.

"Good job both of you. Mr. Potter, you need to practice a little more to make it stronger." Professor Lupin advised him. Harry nodded and followed Ron off the stage.

Professor Lupin continued to call the rest of the class up to cast the strong shield. Finally the bell rang and everyone gathered their belongings and began to leave the room.

"Mr. Potter, please stay behind." Professor Lupin called.

Once the students left the classroom Professor Lupin turned to face Harry.

"Are you doing okay, Harry?" Remus asked in concern.

Harry nodded. "Just a little tired."

Professor Lupin nodded. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come to me or one of the teachers, okay?"

Harry nodded again. "Sure."

"Okay, I'll see you at supper." Harry nodded and bid Professor Lupin bye and left the room.

* * *

Entering Gryffindor common room Harry saw Hermione and Ron sitting at a desk in the corner. There was an empty seat so Harry sat down next to them. 

"What did Professor Lupin want?" Ron asked as he looked up from his homework.

"Just to talk." Harry answered vaguely.

Harry took out his own homework and quill and ink bottle and began his own homework hoping to make a large dent in his homework.

Two hours later it was time to head to the Dungeons to the Potions classroom.

* * *

Knocking on the door Harry waited for the 'Come in' Professor Snape always gave him. After getting his invite Harry entered and went to the table he saw Professor Snape at. 

"Good evening, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said as he faced Harry.

"Good evening Professor." Harry said pleasantly.

"I am making skele-grow here." Professor Snape said as he motioned to the cauldron he was working at. Motioning to a second cauldron he said, "I have already laid out the ingredients to a calming potion."

Harry nodded and began to cut and mash and mix the ingredients. Unknown to him Professor Snape was keeping a close eye on his movements. Closer then usual.

Finally, when Harry was almost finished, and Snape was bottling the skele-grow, Snape spoke.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" Only a little concern laced his neutral voice.

"Yes, Professor Snape." Harry answered looking up from his work for a moment. "Just tired." Professor Snape stayed silent.

"You had better get to dinner." Professor Snape brought Harry out of his thoughts as he was bottling the calming drought.

"I'm not finished bottling this, sir." Harry said motioning to his potion.

"I'll do it." Professor Snape said simply.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said as he picked up his book bag. "Good night."

Snape simply nodded and watched as Harry silently left the room. He'd kept a close eye on Harry during class earlier and had noticed something seemed off with the boy. He was moving a little lethargically. He seemed tired, as he confirmed he was. He had also not been eating as much as normal. Sighing as he began to bottle the rest of the claming potion, Snape decided to speak with the rest of the staff during their meeting that night.

* * *

Harry was again working on his homework as he ate. He had finished his Transfiguration homework. He was beginning on his Charms homework. He still had Herbology and Defense Against the Dark arts homework to finish. 

Hand covering his book and parchment stopped him from continuing. Looking up he saw Hermione staring at him.

"Eat." She said simply as she pulled his book away from him and took the quill out of his hand.

"I need to finish that." Harry said as he began to try and grab them back from her, but she was too quick.

"You also need to eat more." She said simply. "Now eat." She said as she dished more on his plate.

Harry scowled but began to eat.

Sighing, Harry crawled into his comfortable bed. It was around eleven thirty and he had just finished his homework and showered. He was exhausted and he knew it was beginning to show. Closing his eyes he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

"Has anyone else got anything else to discuss?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked as they had just finished their weekly meeting with the staff. 

"Yes." Remus spoke up before anyone else could. "Harry seems ill or something."

"I've noticed that too." McGonagall spoke up. "He seemed especially tired today."

Professor Snape decided to voice another concern about Mr. Potter's health. "His eating seems to be declining as well."

"Has he mentioned anything being wrong to any of you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just that he was tied." Professor Lupin spoke up.

"Do you think this trial is affecting him more than we had suspected?" Dumbledore inquired concerned.

"Probably." Remus spoke up again. "Sirius has been one constant in his life since he was a young child. It has to be difficult for him to be separated from him like this, and being thrown in a new school like he has and being behind in the work doesn't help him any."

"He's been working exceptionally hard on catching up with everyone." McGonagall commented.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. He too had seen Harry's declining health. He hoped it didn't go any further.

"Keep an eye on him please. If this continues we will step in." Dumbledore advised.

**End of Chapter Twenty Two**

A/N: I hope you like the new chapter! Yeah I finally learned how to seperate parts of the story! Please review!

Next Chapter: A month later, Christmas. Gift exchange.


	23. Christmas

**Summery:**

**On The Run**

_**December**_

Hogwarts was decorated in many colors for Christmas. The great Hall had four very large trees that were covered in brightly colored ornaments. The stair cases were covered in wreaths.

Harry sighed as he finished his homework for the weekend. He was sitting in the common room with Ron and Hermione. Ron was finishing his own homework, at Hermione's insistence. And Hermione was reading a book; she had already finished her homework.

"Finished?" Hermione asked as she looked up from her book.

"Yes." Harry said as he closed his rucksack.

"How is it that you are already done?" Ron asked slightly annoyed.

"Because he's not been putting it off till the last minute." Hermione countered.

"I'm going to go up to bed." Harry interrupted. "Good night. I'll see you later."

"Good night." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

Ron and Hermione watched as he walked up to the boy's dormitory.

"Do you think he's okay?" Ron asked as Harry went out of view.

"I don't know Ron." Hermione said sighing. They had both been keeping a close eye on Harry. They had even spoken to the Headmaster a few days earlier. He had called them to his office and had asked them questions about their friend. They had told him what they knew, which wasn't much more then what he had already known. They told him about Harry's eating and sleeping habits and anything else they could think of. They knew that Harry was steadily going to get sick if he continued as he was. He was working extra hard on his schooling, though he had for the most part caught up. He still struggled in a few classes, like Charms and Transfiguration, and had to work extra hard in both of them. He was keeping late hours to do his homework, and getting up early to finish if he didn't the night before. He had been doing work during meals and his eating suffered because of that and he had lost a little weight. They hoped that someone would step in soon. They had tried to do what they could in order to help him out, but he was still stressed.

Christmas was Monday, and they had no classes. They hoped that would allow Harry to relax a little and rest.

* * *

Unfortunately Harry seemed to stress even further as Christmas neared. His friends could tell he hadn't slept much and his eating had suffered from lack of appetite. He grew more quiet and withdrawn. They couldn't figure out what might be causing him to act this way. Christmas was supposed to be a time to be happy and relax and have fun. 

His friends watched as he sat on his bed looking through something. It looked like an old book.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked as he and Hermione sat next to him on his bed.

Harry looked up at them. "It's a photo album. Sirius made it a few years ago."

"Can we see?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and sat up and placed the book in front of them so they could see.

"Where was this taken?" Ron asked pointing to a picture of Harry sitting next to a blonde boy; both smiling.

"That's from Cameron's birthday party."

"Cameron?" Hermione repeated. "The same boy you've told us about?"

"Yeah." Harry said as he turned the page. There were pictures of Harry with Sirius. Many of them. Harry explained each one. There were a few from birthdays. His friends could see they weren't large birthdays, and only a few had other friends with them, but they both seemed happy in them. There were a few of Harry and Sirius outside playing around. There were some of Harry when he was little too. Showing the pictures seemed to brighten Harry up a little.

"My parents want to meet you." Ron said out of the blue.

"Oh?" Harry asked as he put the photo album away.

"They'll be here tomorrow. We decided to spend Christmas here." Ron informed Harry.

"Why not at your house?" Harry inquired curiously.

"Because they want to meet you." Ron said simply. Harry just shook his head amusedly.

* * *

Opening his eyes Harry realized he must have fallen asleep while reading. Sitting up he looked around. The dorm room was empty. Hermione had left earlier that morning to see her family for Christmas, and Ron's family was arriving sometime today. Standing up he realized he felt a little better after that nap. He was very relieved to be feeling better. _Well, better go find Ron._ Harry thought. 

"Hey sleepy Head." Ron teased as Harry entered the Great Hall. Harry smiled. Ron was sitting next to seven other people; who Harry assumed were his family.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said quietly as he stepped closer to the table. Ron motioned for him to sit down and Harry complied.

"This is my family." Ron said motioning to the rest of the people at the table. "My parents. Bill and Charlie. You already know Fred, George and Ginny." Harry had been told about Percy and about how he was estranged from the family.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said politely extending his and to be shaken.

"Nice to meet you too." Bill said as he shook his hand.

Harry had spent the rest of the evening with the Weasley's and he found he really liked them. He had quietly excused himself so he could go to the Headmaster's office. Saying the password, Harry entered the secret passageway that lead to the Headmasters office.

"Enter!" Dumbledore's voice carried through the thick wooden door.

Harry opened the door and stepped through. "Hello Headmaster."

"Hello, Harry!" Dumbledore said with a bright smile and twinkle in his eyes. "How are you?"

"Fine, sir." Harry said as he took two wrapped gifts out of his rucksack. "This is for you." He handed one to Dumbledore. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Harry!" Dumbledore said smiling. "Happy Christmas!"

"And this is for Sirius." Harry continued. "I wondered if you could give it to him when you see him."

"Of course Harry."

"Is Professor Snape in the Dungeons?" Harry asked the Headmaster.

"No Harry. Is there something I can do for you?"

"No sir. Thank you." Harry turned to leave but Dumbledore's voice stopped him.

"Are you sure your okay, Harry?" Dumbledore asked concerned.

"Yeah. Good night Headmaster."

"Good night Harry."

As the door closed a figure stepped out from the shadows. "Are you going to step in soon, Albus?" Snape's voice asked tinged with concern.

"Soon." Dumbledore said gazing at his former student.

* * *

The next day Harry woke and it was cold and crisp outside. After dressing Harry met the Weasley's in the common room. 

"Good morning Harry!" Ron cried. He was wearing a sweater with a large golden R on it.

"Merry Christmas Ron, everyone." Harry said as he sat down near them.

"Happy Christmas!" Many voices said in unison.

"Here's your presents." Ron said pushing a small pile of wrapped packages toward Harry.

"Thanks." Harry slowly began to unwrap his presents. He wasn't too enthused about Christmas this year. He wished Sirius could be here with him. This was the first Christmas away from him since Harry had first began to live with him. Harry received a gift from Remus but couldn't figure out what it meant. It was a piece of parchment. Harry was surprised to find a few gifts from the Weasley's. There was a tin can full of home made cookies, and a sweater – similar to Ron's – that was green with a large gold H in the middle.

"Thank you!" Harry said looking up at them.

"Your welcome." Mrs. Weasley said beaming at him.

* * *

Harry knocked on the door to the Potions classroom hoping to find Snape. The door opened revealing a surprised Snape. 

"Mr. Potter." Snape greeted.

"Merry Christmas professor." Harry said holding out a wrapped gift.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Snape said surprised. "I apologize, but I have nothing for you."

"That's okay, professor." Harry said dismissing the apology. "We'll have a good day."

"Happy Christmas Mr. Potter." Snape said before closing the door.

* * *

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked as he saw Remus stooped over a book reading in his classroom. 

"Harry!" Remus said surprised. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!" Harry said as he entered the room and held the gift out to Remus. "Thank you for the gift by the way."

"Thank you Harry!" Remus said as he took the gift. "You haven't yet figured out what your gift was, have you?"

Harry blushed a little and shook his head.

"Have you got it with you?"

Harry nodded and pulled it out. Remus took his wand out and tapped the parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Remus said.

Harry took it back and looked at it. "Wow! It's a map of Hogwarts."

Remus smiled. "Yes it is. Your father, Sirius and I made it during out own school days. It's called the Marauders Map."

"Thank you!" Harry said sincerely.

"Now to dispel it you say 'mischief managed.'"

"Thank you!" Harry said again staring at the Marauders Map.

"And this," Remus said as he pulled out another package. "Is from Dumbledore."

Harry took it and opened it. "It's a cloak." Harry stated as he lifted it up.

"Put it on." Remus suggested. Dumbledore had asked if it would be a good idea to give him the cloak as a gift for Christmas, and Remus had said it was.

Harry put the cloak on and looked down. "Wow! It's an invisibility cloak!"

"Not just any." Remus informed him. "It was your fathers."

Harry looked up stunned. "My Dad's?" Remus nodded.

"Wow." Harry whispered.

After a few minutes Remus spoke. "How are you doing Harry?"

Harry sighed. He'd been asked that question a lot. "Okay."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked a he looked intently at Harry.

"I whish Sirius were here." Harry said quietly.

"So do I." Remus said stepping closer to Harry. "Things will be okay."

"I hope so." Harry said; his eyes downcast. "It's my first Christmas away from him since I was little."

"I'm sorry your going through this." Remus couldn't think of anything else to say.

Harry sighed. "I'm going to go back to the common room. See you later, Remus. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Harry." Remus said as he watched Harry gather his things. "Happy Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Harry said as he left the room.

**End of Chapter Twenty Four**

A/N: Wow! A long chapter. Long for me at least. I hope you all like it! If your wondering what everyone got for their Christmas gifts from Harry, they were:

Dumbledore: Muggle candy

Remus: a few books

Ron: A book on Chudly Cannons

Hermione: Books

Snape: some potions ingredients and books

Sirius: photos of Harry at Hogwarts with friends, and a few books

Fred and George: Muggle pranks

McGonagall: Book on muggle cat species

Please REVIEW! Happy holidays and Merry Christmas to everyone!


	24. Trial Day Three Dumbledore

**Summery:** Sirius escaped from Azkaban four years later. Now he and Harry live on the run. Harry is now fifteen.

**On The Run**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

_**Trial Day Three Dumbledore**_

A week into January and they were into day three of the trial of Sirius Black. Dumbledore had just been called to the center of the court room to be questioned.

"Headmaster Dumbledore could you please tell us what you remember about the attack on Godric's Hallow?" Mr. Willis asked.

"That night I was in my office when the alarms went off. I headed strait to Godric's Hallow and found Rubeus Hagrid with Harry in his arms. After asking Hagrid what had happened I asked him to take Harry to Hogwarts. I flooed Remus Lupin and informed him of the situation, and began searching for Sirius. I was informed by Aurors later that morning that Sirius had been arrested on a Muggle street after supposedly killing thirteen Muggles and Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore paused a moment in thought. "I sent Harry to his next of kin, the Dursley family, believing he would be safe. Four years later I was informed Harry was missing from the Dursley's and believed to have been kidnapped by Sirius, who had escaped recently. Since then I've helped in the search for both of them."

"Do you believe Sirius is capable of harming his godson?" Mr. Willis asked.

"No." Dumbledore said honestly.

"Do you believe Mr. Potter was in danger with Sirius?"

"No." Dumbledore answered.

"Has Mr. Potter been examined to prove that no harm has come to him?" Mr. Willis asked.

"Yes, by our resident Healer, Madam Pomfrey. And her conclusion was that he was unharmed, healthy, and happy with Sirius."

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore." Dumbledore nodded and took his seat again.

The Weazingmont called the day of trial over and began to leave. As Sirius was being led out of the court room Dumbledore handed the package Harry had given him to Mr. Willis.

"Please give this to Sirius." Dumbledore whispered. "It's a Christmas gift from Harry."

Mr. Willis nodded and left the room.

**End of Chapter Twenty Five**

12/31/2005 HAPPY NEW YEARS everyone! 2006!

A/N: Sorry this is so short! I hope you like it anyway! Happy New year! Please review!

Next Chapter: Posted tomorrow previded the web site is up an running at 1:00 AM.


	25. Discussions With Sirius

**Summery:**

**On The Run**

**Chapter Twenty Five**

**_Discussions with Sirius_**

Entering his holding cell after day three of the trial, Sirius sighed as he sat down. Two days from now Remus was coming to visit him. He was excited to hear about how Harry was doing in school. It was driving him nuts not knowing what was going on in his godson's life.

The cell door opening brought Sirius from his thoughts; looking up Sirius saw Mr. Willis step through. "Hello Mr. Willis." Sirius said pleasantly.

"Hello, Sirius. Things went well today." Mr. Willis informed Sirius. "Also, I have this for you." He pulled out a package wrapped in Christmas wrapping and handed it to Sirius.

"Thanks." Sirius said as he examined the gift. He recognized Harry's handwriting and smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you to your gift." Mr. Willis said as he stepped out of the cell and the Auror locked it behind him.

Looking down Sirius began to slowly un-wrap his gift. Inside, Sirius found pictures of his godson at Hogwarts. He smiled as he saw them. Harry looked well in the pictures. Looking at the rest of his gift Sirius saw some books. Most of them were novels. Opening the card Sirius read the note.

_

* * *

Merry Christmas!_

_Hi Sirius! Merry Christmas! How are you? I hope well. I'm doing okay. I hope you like your gifts. There are some books for you to read incase your bored. And some pictures. I figured you might like to see what my friends look like and everything. Anyway, the girl with bushy hair is Hermione Granger, and the red head is Ron Weasley. I hope you had an okay Christmas, as this won't get to you until after Christmas. Ron tells me that his family is spending Christmas here, at Hogwarts. He said they want to meet me. I hope the meeting goes well. Classes are okay. I don't like Transfiguration and Charms and History of Magic a lot though. Herbology is cool. There is this kid, Neville, who I talk to during the class. He is interested in Herbology. It's his favorite class. I am enjoying Potions. I don't like having class with the Slytherin's though. All they do is make nasty comments about this stupid house rivalry. Gryffindor's do too, but usually after the Slytherin starts it. This house rivalry stinks. They really should just dump the house rivalry thing and make it one big school. Anyway, I'm rambling. I can't wait to see you again soon! Have a merry Christmas!_

_I love you,_

_Harry Potter_

* * *

Sirius smiled as he folded the letter and placed it inside one of the books along with the pictures so he wouldn't loose them.

* * *

Two day's passed quickly and Sirius was being taken to the detaining room to meet his friend, Remus. Stepping into the room - the Auror closing the door behind him- Sirius could see Remus sitting at the table.

"Hello Sirius. How are you?" Remus said smiling at his once best friend.

"Hello Remus." Sirius said as he sat down at the table. "I'm okay."

"So that's where Harry got that?" Remus mused.

"Got what?" Sirius asked confused. What did Remus mean?

"If anyone asks about him all he says is 'fine' or 'okay."

"Is he okay?" Sirius asked concerned.

Remus sighed and leaned forward a little. "He seems okay. Just a little withdrawn."

"What do you mean withdrawn?"

"He's been tired lately. More so than usual. He hasn't been eating like he should. More quiet then usual." Remus listed.

"Is it just because of his work load – He is still catching up with the rest of his year."

"Maybe." Remus said sighing. "Albus plans on speaking with him in a few days."

Sirius nodded. He didn't want this to be ignored. Harry had given no indication in his letter that anything might be wrong; but that wasn't the best thing to go by. His godson had always been one to hide something from him if he thought it wasn't important and didn't want to worry him.

"I gave him the Marauder's Map for Christmas." Remus' voice brought Sirius out of his thoughts. Sirius grinned. He himself wouldn't have been able to come up with a much better gift. Maybe James' old invisibility cloak, but Albus had beaten him to that.

"That's great! What did he think about it?" Sirius was really curious about how Harry reacted. He had told Harry about the Marauder's Map growing up; and he knew Harry had always been fascinated with the Marauder's Map.

"He seemed to really like it. He came to my office on Christmas and I asked him if he'd figured out what the parchment meant. So I showed him and he recognized it immediately." Remus explained with a grin of his own.

"What was his reaction to the cloak?"

"He also recognized it. I assume from your stories?" At Sirius' nod he continued. "He was really impressed with it as well."

"Maybe he'll make good use of it." Sirius said cryptically. Remus knew by the gleam in his eyes he was thinking of pranks.

"Is Harry even interested in pranks?" Remus asked curiously. He had never seen Harry do a prank - that he knew of. And Harry didn't seem like he was the kind of person to pull pranks often. Though – Remus corrected – he himself didn't seem like the kind of person to pull a prank.

"Sometimes." Sirius answered vaguely, and then continued. "If we're in the middle of a prank war or he is getting someone back for something, then he'll pull a prank. He's pretty good when he does pull one though. He has some pretty good ideas."

A knock on the door interrupted Remus from replying and an Auror stepped in. "It's time for you to leave, Mr. Lupin."

Remus nodded and stood up. "I'll see you later Sirius. Take care of yourself."

Sirius nodded at his friend. "You too. And please keep an eye on Harry."

Remus promised he would and left the room. A moment later the Auror reentered the room. "Time to go to your cell, Mr. Black."

Sirius nodded and stood.

**End of Chapter Twenty Five**

A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I'm not too pleased with it myself. But it was necessary I think. Please review!

Next Chapter: Discussions with Dumbledore.


	26. Discussions with Dumbledore

**Summery:** Sirius escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five. Sirius took Harry from the Dursleys. They've lived on the run in the muggle world. Harry is now fifteen.

**On The Run**

**Chapter Twenty Six**

_**Discussions with Dumbledore**_

Dumbledore looked up as he heard the gargoyle guarding his office move. Someone was coming to see him.

"Enter." He called to his visitor. The door opened and Remus Lupin stepped through. "Hello, Remus. How did your visit with Sirius go?"

Remus sat down in the chair facing his desk and sighed. "It went well. Sirius seems okay."

"What did Sirius have to say about Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"He wants us to keep an eye on him."

"I'm calling him in here tomorrow so we can talk. I would like you to be here as well."

Remus nodded. "When is the meeting?"

"Tomorrow evening."

Remus nodded again and stood. "Good night Albus."

"Good night Remus."

The owls came flying through the open windows to deliver mail. Harry always loved this part of the morning. Finally when most of the owls had delivered their packages Harry went back to his meal but stopped when a piece of parchment dropped in front of him. Looking closer he saw his name written on it.

Opening it he read _Mr. Potter_

_Please come to my office five o'clock._

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"What is it?" Ron asked eyeing the parchment surprised.

"Dumbledore wants to see me tonight."

"Why? Have you done something?" Ron asked.

"Not that I know of."

Harry had spent most of the day wondering if he had done something wrong. He spent most of his classes distracted by his thoughts. Finally after classes, and after he'd finished up his Charms homework he headed to the Headmasters office.

Saying the password, _M&M's,_ and stepping through the entrance behind the stone gargoyle Harry knocked on the door. After being told to enter he opened the door. Looking around he saw Dumbledore at his desk, and Remus Lupin sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Ah, Harry." Dumbledore said as he motioned Harry further in the room. "Please take a seat."

Harry did as he was told while casting worried glances at the both of them. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No Harry." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "We just want to speak with you." After a pause he continued. "I have gotten some reports from your teachers that you seem to be distracted lately." He waited a moment to see if Harry would respond. When none came he continued. "Can you tell me why this might be? Are you okay?"

Harry sighed. He had hoped the headmaster wouldn't have gotten involved. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure Harry?" Dumbledore asked looking over his half-moon spectacles at him. "You seem more tired than usual. And you seem to have lost some of your apatite."

"I'm a little tired." Harry reluctantly conceded. "But I'm okay."

Dumbledore nodded realizing he would get no more answers from Harry. He knew they boy wasn't telling him everything. He would just have to keep a closer eye on him. "You are excused from tomorrow's classes. I want you to rest, understood?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir." He was relieved to be getting off so easily.

"Good, I'll see you later, my boy." Dumbledore dismissed Harry. "Good night."

"Good night headmaster, Remus." Harry replied back before he left the room.

"Good night Harry." Remus said as the door closed behind him.

There was silence in the office for several minutes. Both occupants deep in thought. Finally, Remus broke the silence.

"He's had to have gotten that from Sirius." Remus mused. "Sirius never wants to admit when he's sick or anything."

Dumbledore smiled a little at his former student. "Yes, I agree. Now it seems all we can do is keep a close eye on him. If it gets worse, or last too much longer, we'll step in." Dumbledore vowed."

"I may not know him very well, but I do know he won't like that." Remus told the headmaster.

"No, I don't imagine he will. But if he's not going to take care of himself, then he needs someone to." Dumbledore mused in thought. "With everything he's going through it's not too surprising though."

"No, sadly its not." Remus said as he stood. "I'll seen you at dinner Albus."

Harry ate more for dinner that night. He knew the professors would be keeping a close eye on his intake of food. He was relieved that he'd gotten off so easily. He figured if they'd go through the trouble with asking him to the headmasters that they would admit him to the hospital wing, or at least have madam Pomfrey examine him. But luckily that didn't happen and hopefully wouldn't.

**End of Chapter Twenty Six**

A/N: I hope you like the new chapter! I am almost finished with another chapter in Learning to Cope. I am about halfway though on another story I am writting called Mind Maddness and will probably have that finished in two weeks then I will post it. I am halfay through on rewritting Life Changed. I have not started rewriting Not My Life, yet. I am almost finished with this story! Yeah! Please REVIEW!

A few questions I have gotten on Life Changed:

**Why is it being rewriten?** I am on a major block on this story, and I have another way of continuing it as long as I rewrite it. I was also unhappy with some of it and wanted to change it anyway. There will be some major differences but most of it will be the same.

**Mind Madness:** (Not posted yet, but almost finished writing and will be posted then) Harry defeats Voldemort and goes missing. The Wizarding world is told he is dead. Who is Jason Mathews and what connection does he have with Harry?


	27. Feeling Under the Weather

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

_**Feeling Under the Weather**_

A week had passed since Harry had spoken to Dumbledore, and many of the staff had been keeping an annoyingly close eye on him. The one day of rest did little good to help him, but it did allow him to catch up on some much needed sleep. It was now February and he had to wear a cloak or heavy sweater everywhere he went. In America, where he and Sirius had lived it was usually sunny and rarely got too cold. At least not cold enough to wear a very heavy coat. Harry found he didn't like the winters here much. He enjoyed seeing snow, but he hated the cold weather. It got old fast.

Surprisingly the Dungeons were a comfortable temperature when Harry came for his evening lesson with Professor Snape. Earlier when he'd been in potions class the room was cold, but currently there was a fire burning in the fire place. The fire gave the room an eerie glow – but Harry found it less creepy than normal.

Professor Snape and he had been working for almost an hour in comfortable silence. He had been coming to his extra potions lessons in the evenings earlier and staying later when he didn't have too much home work. Professor Snape had informed him he had no problems with this arrangement, much to Harry's relief. They rarely talked much, and when they did it was about potions. It gave Harry time to think without being interrupted often. His friends, Ron and Hermione, seemed intent on keeping him to his thoughts for very long.

Harry sighed as he finished his potion. He wasn't too excited to finish because he knew that meant he would have to go back to Gryffindor Tower; and back to his homework. He grabbed the glass bottles and began to scoop the potion into them. Finally when he finished bottling the potions he cleaned up his work area.

"I'm finished Professor Snape." Harry told the professor reluctantly.

Professor Snape looked up from his own potion and nodded. "Place them in the third cupboard." He said pointing toward the corner of the room. Harry nodded and walked over with the potions in his arms. Professor Snape watched as Harry began to put them away. Unknown to Harry; he'd been watching him closely every time he had lessons with him. He had noticed that Harry had been particularly reluctant to leave. Finally he decided to address the young Gryffindor.

"You do not want to go back to your tower, Mr. Potter." It was not a question.

Harry looked up from the cupboard; a surprised expression on his face. "No sir." He finally said.

"You still have homework to do?" At Harry's nod he continued. "Stay here to do it then, if you wish."

Again Harry's face showed how surprised he was. After a moment he nodded. "Thank you Professor."

Professor Snape nodded and went back to his potions. The scratching of a quill alerted him that Harry had begun his homework.

A few hours later Professor Snape was still working on a particularly hard potion to brew, when he heard Harry begin to pack his bag.

"Professor." Harry said as he slung his book bag over his shoulder and stood in front of the professor. "Thanks for letting me stay."

Professor Snape nodded. "Any time, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said as he inclined his head.

"Thanks." Harry said again before bidding the professor goodnight and leaving the potions room.

* * *

Harry took his time going to Gryffindor Tower. He didn't really want to be around everyone and hoped his friends had already gone to bed.

To his dismay Ron and Hermione were still awake and finishing home work.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said seemingly relieved to see Harry. Harry guessed it was because Ron didn't trust the Potions Professor.

"Hi Ron, Hermione." Harry said as he sat down near them on the couch.

"Why don't you finish homework with us?" Hermione suggested, Ron groaned behind her wanting desperately to get off the subject of home work.

Harry shook his head. "No I've already finished. I'm going to go to bed."

Hermione and Ron both looked at him surprised. "You've already finished?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just now." Harry said before standing up. "Well good night."

"Good night." Hermione and Ron chorused.

Harry showered and changed into his night clothes then went to bed falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up to being shaken by Ron. "What?" He asked tiredly, only wanting to go back to sleep.

"It's time to get up." Ron said, tiredness lingered in his own voice from his late night of finishing his home work.

Harry groaned but got up anyway. He made his bed and quickly showered. He and Ron walked tiredly down the circling stair case to the Common Room and met up with a very awake Hermione.

"Good morning Boys!" She said brightly as she saw them.

"G'morning." Harry and Ron both mumbled. "How are you so awake!" Ron cried in annoyance. Hermione just smiled and shook her head, obviously amused, then she narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"Well you wouldn't be so tired if you had done your home work earlier instead of flying your broom." Hermione chastised him.

"You were up as late as I was and I don't see you as tired." Ron complained, completely ignoring her previous comment.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast." Hermione said ignoring Ron's comment.

* * *

Classes were uneventful, and Harry found it rather hard to concentrate, not because of how boring it was, but because he had a head ach that kept mounting as the day passed.

Around lunch time it was bad enough for him to start blinking every time his head pounded, but thankfully his friends hadn't noticed yet. He just hoped he could go through the rest of the classes without anyone noticing anything was wrong, then he could go to bed and sleep off his head ach, until his lesson before dinner with Snape.

Care of magical creatures had just ended and he, Ron and Hermione were walking back to the castle and to their next class Charms. Harry was happy Charms was next because then he could lay his head down for a while and hopefully relieve some of the misery he was in. His head ach was much worse then it had been earlier, Harry assumed this was because he had been outside and the light and sounds were aggravating it along with the cold weather. Ron and Hermione were not helping either, they were bickering; about what Harry didn't know, nor did he really care.

Walking up the winding stair cases Harry found him self getting steadily dizzy and nauseous. Finally reaching the top Harry sighed in relief, but winced as Ron and Hermione's voices grew louder.

Harry's vision began to blur and he felt himself fall before everything turned black.

Ron and Hermione froze when Harry suddenly collapsed and rushed to his side. Turning Harry on his back they could see that he was unconscious and obviously not well.

"Go get a Professor!" Hermione cried to Ron who nodded and stood up and ran down the hallway. A few minutes later he returned with Professor McGonagall who knelt by her fallen student.

"Mr. Weasley, go to my office and fire call the school nurse." Professor McGonagall instructed. "There is floo powder on the mantle." Ron again nodded and ran back to the Transfiguration class room.

"Is he okay, Professor?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He's probably just come down with a cold." Professor McGonagal said to her student, though Hermione could see that she wasn't really telling the truth; or the full truth at least.

A moment later they could hear footsteps. Looking up they saw Ron and Madam Pomfrey running towards them.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she knelt down next to Harry and began to examine him.

"Not long." Hermione answered. "A few minutes maybe."

After a few more minutes of examining Harry's still form she spoke. "Let's get him off this floor and into the infirmary."

* * *

Remus, Dumbledore and Professor Snape had been informed of what had happened to Harry, but only Dumbledore and Remus could come to the infirmary. Remus had a free period. Professor Snape was informed because of his scheduled lesson with Harry that evening.

Remus, Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione were waiting for news on Harry, who was still being examined by Madam Pomfrey.

Finally after what seemed like hours the doors to the infirmary opened and Madam Pomfrey entered the hallway.

"Is Harry okay?" Ron asked before anyone else could.

"He'll be fine." Madam Pomfrey answered. There was a collective sigh though out the room. "He's suffering from exhaustion mostly."

"How long will he have to stay in the infirmary, Poppy?" Headmaster Dumbledore asked.

"A week, I think will be sufficient enough."

"When can we see him?" Hermione asked.

"Tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Why can't we see him now?" Ron asked.

"Because he's resting at the moment." Madam Pomfrey answered exasperatedly.

"Why don't you two go back to your classes?" Dumbledore suggested, though Ron and Hermione knew it was an order. "You can see Mr. Potter later."

After Ron and Hermione left, Madam Pomfrey led Headmaster Dumbledore and Remus into her office.

"Is he really okay?" Remus asked quietly.

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "He's stressed and hasn't been taking proper care of himself. With some uninterrupted rest, and regular meals he will be fine."

"Is there anything else we can do?" Dumbledore asked.

"Just keep a closer eye on him to make sure this doesn't happen again." Madam Pomfrey answered sighing. "It's not surprising this happened. With the trial, and being thrust into a new world and new school, and being separated from Sirius. It's a lot to handle. Also there is the stress of testifying."

"He's going to have to do that in a few months time, too." Remus answered sadly. He wanted Sirius to be released from Ministry custody, but he also knew how stressful it could be to testify and he didn't want Harry to have to go through that.

* * *

It was already nightfall when Harry stirred. Slowly he opened his eyes. He looked around blearily and found that he was in the infirmary. He recognized it from when he was examined earlier in the year when he first came here.

The last thing he remembered was heading to Charms with Ron and Hermione, then… he remembered getting very dizzy.

"Harry?" Someone to his right asked. Looking over he saw Remus and Dumbledore. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." He said automatically.

"Not according to Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore said in a somewhat chastising voice. "She says you haven't been taking care of yourself."

Harry groaned. "I'll be fine." He finally said annoyed.

"Either way, you've earned yourself a week stay here." Remus informed him.

"A week!" Harry said sitting up quickly, and regretting it as his head started to swim. Someone must have noticed because he was gently pushed back down on the pillows.

"Be thankful it's not longer." Remus warned. Harry sighed exasperated. He didn't want to spend a full week in the hospital wing. Though, he could tell from the tone in Remus' voice that he knew from experience. He looked up as Dumbledore began to speak.

"Also, you will be moved back into my quarters."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because," Dumbledore began. "You have not been taking care of yourself. Even after our enquiries to your health you denied anything was wrong."

"I don't need to be baby sat!" Harry said annoyed.

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore said, not wanting to get into an argument. "I made a promise to Sirius that you would be looked after, and that is what I intend to do."

Harry didn't argue like they had expected, he just closed his eyes, as if to calm himself, and began to speak, his tone of voice worried with some tiredness leaking through. "Are you going to tell Sirius?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. He has a right to know."

Harry nodded somewhat reluctantly. He knew that Sirius was worried about him on top of everything else, and he knew that Dumbledore telling him about what was happening with Harry would just cause him to worry more. Dumbledore's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Get some rest, Harry." He said as he stood with Remus. "I'll be in to check on you later."

"Good night, Harry." Remus said as he turned to leave with Headmaster Dumbledore.

**End of Chapter Twenty Seven**

Note: I also have two polls for my stories up at my Yahoo group. (Look on my Bio page to see the link).

A/N: I hope you like the new chapter! I got a few reviews of people wanting Harry to collapse, well there you have it! More will be said on why Harry hasn't asked for help when he wasn't feeling well will be in the next chapter. Please REVIEW!

Next Chapter:

Court Day.


	28. Drial Day Madam Pomfrey

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the Wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"We call Madam Poppy Pomfrey, the school nurse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to the stand." Declared Mr. Willis.

Madam Pomfrey stood from her seat next to Remus and Dumbledore and sat down next to the Wizengamont.

"Madam Pomfrey," Mr. Willis began as he paced in front of her and the Wizengamont. "You have examined Mr. Potter yourself, correct?"

"Yes." Madam Pomfrey answered, nodding, "When he arrived at the school earlier this year."

"And did you find any signs of mistreatment or abuse?" Mr. Willis asked.

"No." Madam Pomfrey answered truthfully.

"Have you questioned him at all on his life with Mr. Black?" Mr. Willis asked.

"Not extensively." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"And what did Mr. Potter tell you?" Mr. Willis probed.

"That he has been in Mr. Blacks care since he was five." Madam Pomfrey answered. "That they moved around the United States to avoid capture by Aurors. He also said he was aware of why they moved around and that Mr. Black didn't keep much from him."

"In your opinion," Mr. Willis began. "Was Mr. Potter happy with Mr. Black?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "Yes."

"Has Mr. Potter ever discussed his life with his relatives, the Dursleys?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "No, not to me."

"In your personal opinion," Mr. Willis said as he continued to pace, only pausing to look over at her as he asked his question. "Would you say that his life with Mr. Black was harmful to Harry?"

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath. She wasn't too sure on how to answer this question. In some ways his life with Mr. Black would certainly affect him, but if it was in fact true that he'd been abused in his relative's care; which she believed to be the case, then it certainly was better then his life would have been had he grown up with his relatives. "I believe that Mr. Potter has had a good life with Mr. Black, and that he has been well taken care of by Mr. Black. But yes, in some ways, his life will be affected by living with Mr. Black, but not necessarily harmful."

"Can you give us an example?" Mr. Willis asked.

"He may have difficulty trusting." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Can you explain further?" Mr. Willis asked again pausing in his pacing.

"He's spent the time with Sirius on the run from Aurors, Muggle police, and Wizarding communities." Madam Pomfrey paused to gather her thoughts. "He's spent most of his life being careful on who to trust, and that will most likely be the case the rest of his life."

"Mr. Black claims that Mr. Potter suffered abuse in the hands of his relative's, the Dursleys." Mr. Willis began. "Did you find anything to suggest that his claims may or may not be true?"

Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat and began. "Yes, I believe he has suffered abuse at some point in his life. He has old scaring that is typical of abuse, and he has made small mentions of it."

"Has he outright admitted to abuse at the hands of his relative's?" Mr. Willis prodded.

"No." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"In your personal opinion," Mr. Willis began. "Do you believe he suffered this abuse at his relative's hands or Mr. Black's?"

"His relatives," Madam Pomfrey said without hesitation. "I have known Mr. Black since he was eleven years old and I don't believe him capable of harming his godson."

"Did you ever see Mr. Black with Mr. Potter when he was an infant?" Mr. Willis asked.

"Yes. A number of times," Madam Pomfrey answered inclining her head slightly. "He was always careful not to hurt Mr. Potter. He always got Harry to smile and it was obvious he loved him."

"Have you seen Mr. Potter at all this year?" Mr. Willis asked.

"Yes."

"How does this trial seem to affect him?" Mr. Willis asked. "Does being separated with Mr. Black seem to affect him?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Mr. Potter was recently admitted to the infirmary after collapsing." Looking over at Sirius she gave him an apologetic look. She hadn't wanted him to find out this way. "After examining him I found that he was suffering from exhaustion, malnutrition, and being overly stressed. His teachers have said he has been distracted in his classes. We have spoken to him about this and he has told us that he is worried about the trial, about testifying, and about Mr. Black."

"And how is Mr. Potter now?" Mr. Willis asked.

"He's doing better." Madam Pomfrey answered. "Precautions are being taken to insure he continues to do well."

"You said he was concerned about Mr. Black." Mr. Willis began. "How was he worried? Does he worry about Mr. Black's well being, or about going back to live with him?"

"When we spoke to him he said he was worried about Mr. Black's well being and if he would or would not be placed back in his care." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"Did he express worry about living with Mr. Black again?" Mr. Willis asked.

"He was worried he would not be placed back in Mr. Black's care." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I have not more questions at this time." Mr. Willis said after a moment. Mr. Willis knew that his client was eager to get answers on Harry now that he knew something had happened. And he also knew that asking more questions would only have him repeating his old ones.

"The Wizengamont will meet again April 25." Minister Fudge said as he gathered his papers.

The Aurors guarding Sirius led him back to the detaining room knowing that his friends were going to meet with him.

* * *

Sirius nervously tapped the table in front of him with his knuckles. He was very worried about Harry. He had not known that he had been ill or collapsed or that he was _that_ stressed. He had expected him to be stressed, but he hadn't expected it to be bad enough for him to get sick. Sirius looked up as the door opened and Mr. Willis entered.

"Why didn't you tell me Harry was sick?" Sirius demanded.

Mr. Willis put his hands in the air in a defensive gesture. "I didn't know until I asked in the court room, Sirius."

"Is he okay?" Sirius persisted. "Have you spoken to Remus or Dumbledore?"

"No." Mr. Willis answered calmly. "But I came here to discuss the trial. I think things went well today. We didn't get much new information, but we did, hopefully, get the point across that this trial is affecting your godson, and that Harry is safe with you."

"Does that mean that when this is all over, assuming I get off, I can get custody of Harry?" Sirius asked apprehensively.

"It means that you may have a better chance of getting custody of him again." Mr. Willis answered carefully.

The door opened again stopping further conversation. It was Remus and Headmaster Dumbledore.

"Is Harry okay?" Sirius asked immediately as the door closed.

"He's doing well." Dumbledore answered smiling a little at the concern Sirius showed.

"Why didn't anyone notice he was getting sick?" Sirius asked accusingly.

"We noticed something was off." Remus answered with a tired sigh. "We questioned him asking if he was okay or needed anything and he refused. He acted as though everything was okay after we had talked with him. We thought he was getting better, but apparently he fooled us. "

"He's pretty quiet about his problems." Sirius finally said after a moment of thought. "If you think something is wrong with him, it usually is, but he's really good at hiding it. He doesn't think it's important. I think that's something he still deals with from living with the Dursleys." Sirius said thoughtfully. "What's being done about it?"

"He's being moved back to my rooms." Dumbledore answered.

"He is okay, though?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "He's better. I'm sorry it got to the point of him being in the infirmary." Dumbledore apologized. "I will keep a better eye on him."

Sirius nodded thankfully. He didn't like that it had gotten to the point of Harry getting sick. He hated knowing it had to do with the trial, a new school, and worrying about him. He just hoped this would be over soon, and he would be able to legally care for Harry. Hopefully give Harry somewhat of a normal childhood; at least what was left of it. "Just keep an eye on him please." Sirius pleaded.

Dumbledore and Remus nodded. "The minister says Harry can come visit again soon."

Sirius immediately brightened, "When?"

"This weekend," Dumbledore answered smiling.

"Can you give him a letter for me?" Sirius asked and after Dumbledore's nod he took the offered parchment and quill from the Auror.

It took about five minutes before he finished his letter and folded it up and handed it to Dumbledore.

"I will be sure to give this to him when we get back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as he tucked the letter on the inside of his robes.

"Thank you headmaster," Sirius said sincerely.

"Any time Sirius." Dumbledore said as he and Remus turned around and left the room.

**End of Chapter Twenty Eight**

* * *

A/N: Yeah another chapter finished. Sorry I didn't post it when promised. I didn't have time to finish it until tonight. I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!

Next Chapter:

Sirius' letter

And a surprise (One you'll all like! Many have been asking for it.)

Next Update: Saturday, if not sooner. Depends if I finish it sooner.


	29. Burrow

**Summery: **Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They lived hidden from the Wizarding world. Now Harry is fifteen.

**On the Run**

_**Chapter Twenty Nine**_

**Burrow**

Harry looked up as the door to the infirmary opened; Dumbledore walked through.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said as he stood in front of the bed Harry was sitting on.

"Hello headmaster." Harry answered politely. "Is Sirius okay? Did you see him?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I saw him and yes, he his okay. He is worried about you."

Harry blushed in embarrassment and looking down at his lap. He knew Dumbledore had told Sirius about him getting sick. And he knew that would only worry Sirius more. Finally Harry spoke, "How did he take it?"

"He's concerned." Dumbledore answered. "But he agrees with your being moved back to my quarters." Harry nodded but didn't reply. "Has Madam Pomfrey given you permission to leave?"

"Yes." A strict voice said from behind them. "He may leave, but he must take it easy."

"Thank you Poppy." Dumbledore said with a smile as he motioned for Harry to follow him.

* * *

They walked in silence to Dumbledore's office Harry was pensive the whole way. Once they arrived in Dumbledore's rooms, Dumbledore led Harry to the guest room and watched as Harry sat on the bed. He knew Harry was concerned about Sirius.

"Harry," Dumbledore called to get the raven haired teen's attention. When Harry looked up he rummaged in his robes for the letter; finding it he held it out. "Sirius gave this to me to give to you."

Harry smiled brightly and stood up and took the letter. "I'll leave you to read the letter. If you need anything I'll be in the living room, I have some paper work to do." Harry nodded and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Harry rubbed his hand over the parchment. He had yet to open it. He traced his fingers over his name written in Sirius' handwriting.

Finally, taking a deep breath he opened it and unfolded it.

_Dear Harry,_

_  
I learned from Poppy you were ill recently – that you had collapsed. Are you feeling better now? Professor Dumbledore tells me you are moving back to his rooms; I agree this is for the best. You obviously haven't been taking care of yourself. _

_I know the reason you got sick had a lot to do with this trial. I'm sorry this is so hard on you, Kiddo. It'll be over soon. _

_Please start taking better care of yourself. I'll feel a lot better if I know your well. _

_On a lighter note- how is school? Are you and your friends getting along? Have there been any problems? How are your classes? _

_Please don't worry so much about the trial or about me – I am fine._

_I'll see you soon!_

_Please take care!_

_I love you!_

_Sirius _

Harry read and reread the letter several times before he carefully folded the letter and placed it with the others he had received from Sirius. He was happy to have gotten a letter from his godfather and even happier that he could see him soon. He missed him so much and couldn't wait till this was all over; preferably with the outcome of him going to live with Sirius.

Sitting down at the desk he grabbed a piece of parchment and took out a quill. He knew Dumbledore or Remus; or both, would see Sirius next week and so he figured he had better write a letter to Sirius. It would be three weeks before he could see his godfather.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I am okay. I admit I did get sick, and I did collapse. But I'm better now, so don't worry. _

_How are you doing? I can't wait to see you! I have a lot to tell you! School is going well. Classes are going well and I'm doing better in my classes. I can at least keep up now with the class. Ron and Hermione are doing great. Ron's going on and on about the Chuddly Cannons who have an upcoming match; while Hermione just rolls her eyes at him. She doesn't like Quidditch much. _

_I love you too, and I can't wait to see you!_

_Your Godson,_

_Harry Potter_

Harry checked his letter and nodded his approval. It would have to do for now. Folding the parchment up he wrote Sirius' name on the front and placed it at the top of his desk so he wouldn't forget to give it to whoever went to visit Sirius.

* * *

Several days past and Harry found himself sitting by the Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms. He was waiting for Ron to finish his practice while he finished his homework. He was currently working on Transfiguration and was almost finished.

"Hey Potter." A voice behind him called in a taunting voice.

Harry sighed. He didn't need this now. Turning around he came face to face with the sneering blonde Slytherin he had only met a few times; Draco Malfoy. Followed by his two goons who always seemed to be with him.

"Hello Malfoy. If you don't mind I'm kind of busy." Harry said trying to get Malfoy and his two goons to leave him alone.

"Actually I do mind, Potter." Malfoy sneered and stepped forward. "You think your something, don't you?" He asked rhetorically.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked irritably. He wasn't in the mood to argue.

"You," Malfoy answered stepping closer.

"And what have I done to offend you?" Harry asked a little curious.

"Being here Potter," Draco said as he drew his wand, but Harry was quicker and managed to cast an _Expelliarmus,_ causing Draco's and his goons wands to fly in Harry's direction.

"You'll pay for that!" Malfoy cried a little shocked that Harry had taken their wands so easily.

"Just leave me alone." Harry said calmly. He really didn't want to fight. All he wanted was to be left alone. He had no reason to fight with Malfoy and his goons.

"I don't think so." Malfoy sneered gaining his composure again. He stepped forward toward Harry and his goons followed. Harry raised his wand to defend himself but something hit him from behind knocking him to the ground and his wand several feet away. Quickly he reached for his wand but Malfoy's goons grabbed him and pulled him away from his wand. He gasped as he was hit across the face. He was unable to fight back because of the hands holding him in place. Several more blows came and he found himself disorientated. His breath began to come in gasps as he struggled to escape the group, but they had too strong of a grasp. He began to get dizzy.

A pop was heard and he no longer felt the Slytherin's grasp on him. Looking around he realized what had happened. He had turned into his animagus; a little white puppy with bright green eyes.

Looking around cautiously he saw that the Slytherin's around him were shocked. They had not expected him to be an animegus. Their faces showed their shock; they were too surprised to continue their attack on him.

Taking the opportunity, Harry, who in this form was known as Burrow, quickly looked for a place to hide. Dashing to the opening of the Quidditch changing rooms he ran inside the small opening where the door had not been properly closed. Malfoy, who seemed to have come out of his stupor placed a well aimed kick at Burrows side causing him to squeal in pain and fall over. Fearing more Burrow looked around and attempted to stand again to head to the changing rooms, but found himself too out of breath.

"Hey!" A voice from behind the group called. "What are you doing to that dog?"

The Slytherin's were now face to face with the Gryffindor Quidditch team who seemed to have finished their practice. The Gryffindor's looked livid.

"Nothing," Malfoy said as he glared back at the small white puppy. "Just having fun."

"Well have it somewhere else," Called a red headed boy who Harry recognized as Ron Weasley.

"Whatever," Draco Malfoy finally said sneering back at the Gryffindor's. Turning on his heel with the Slytherin's following him he left the field.

Ron stepped forward cautiously. He didn't want to frighten the white puppy. Slowly he reached out and picked it up then cradled it to his chest.

"Is it okay?" Called one of his team mates.

"I don't know." Ron answered as he gave the puppy a once over.

"What's a dog doing here?" Another of his team mates asked eyeing the dog. "They don't allow dog's as familiars."

"Maybe the owner got a waver to allow them to have a dog." One of the girls of the team commented smiling at the dog on Ron's arms. "Maybe we should take it to Hagrid's."

"Hagrid's not there." Another of the team mates said in a annoyed voice.

"Madam Pomfrey's then." Ron said decisively. "I'll take him there, and see you later." Ron slowly walked to the castle and through the halls with the small white dog. He assumed it was still a puppy from its size. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Ron!" Hermione said shocked. She had had her nose in a book and Ron had startled her when he walked by; he hadn't even recognized her because of her face being covered. "I thought you were going to the common room after practice."

"I was." Ron said somewhat hotly; Hermione raised her eye brow at him. "Malfoy was attacking this dog and since Hagrid is out I'm taking it to Madam Pomfrey."

Hermione's face instantly softened. She had a soft spot for just about any animal, including house-elves. "Does it have a name tag?" She asked eyeing the whit dog.

"No." Ron answered also glancing at the dog. "I was hoping the Headmaster would recognize it and return it to it's owner."

"He's cute." Hermione said smiling a little at the puppy. Ron rolled his eyes. Everything to her was cute; for that matter most furry animals were to girls. "He kind of reminds me of someone." She said; her brow creasing.

"Who?" Ron asked curiously.

"Harry," Hermione answered still looking at the white dog. "Maybe it's the eyes. He has the same eyes as Harry."

"How do you know it's a 'he'?" Ron asked suddenly.

"He just seems like a he." Hermione answered. "Haven't you checked?"

"No." Ron answered. "I just want to get _him_ to Madam Pomfrey." Ron said stressing the word him.

"I'll go with you." Hermione answered as they began their trek to the infirmary.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was tending to a first year who it appeared had a bloodied nose and asked them to wait until she was finished. It didn't take long before she excused the healed first year and addressed them.

"What's going on?" Madam Pomfrey asked eyeing the dog in Ron's arms suspiciously.

"Malfoy and some other Slytherin's were hurting him." Ron answered. "I brought him here because Hagrid is not there."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and motioned for them to place the puppy on the bed. "He'll be fine. Thank you for bringing him."

The two Gryffindor's nodded and left the room, giving the puppy one last glance.

After they left Madam Pomfrey began to examine the puppy. She gasped after she waved her wand over him a few times. "Mr. Potter!" She said shocked.

Hearing his name Harry looked up. Sighing he turned back into himself with a soft 'pop.'

"You're an animagus!" Madam Pomfrey cried. Harry silently nodded; this was not good! "How long have you been an animegus?" The matron asked curiously.

"Since I can remember," Harry mumbled miserably. He had been told it was best no one found out.

Madam Pomfrey gaped at him stunned. It was very rare for someone to become an animagus at such a young age, and Harry claimed that he could do it at least most of his life. Usually when someone that young learned it was under extreme stress and fear. Most documented cases had been from abuse. "I need to speak to the Headmaster for a moment, Mr. Potter, wait here." She finally said decisively. Harry nodded sadly and watched as she walked to her office where the fire place was. She planned to fire call him apparently.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey closed the door to her office firmly. Going over to the fire place she grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it in calling for the headmaster. A moment later Headmaster Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire.

"Poppy, is everything alright?" Dumbledore asked. It was rare for the matron to fire call him unless something was wrong.

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger just arrived a few minutes ago with a dog with them. They claimed the dog had been hurt by Mr. Malfoy and a few other Slytherin's." Madam Pomfrey took a calming breath. "As I was examining the dog my scan's showed it was one of our student's in an animagus form."

"We have a few animagus students here." Dumbledore commented calmly.

"Yes, we do." Madam Pomfrey answered somewhat flustered. "But this one is not known to be an animagus."

"And who is it, Poppy?" Dumbledore asked just as calmly.

"Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey answered and waited for Dumbledore's reaction. She didn't have to wait long. He nodded calmly, as though it was something he had already known, but she knew this was also news to him.

"I'll be right there." He said a moment later. Madam Pomfrey nodded and watched as his head disappeared from the fire place and she stepped back. The fire bleared and Dumbledore stepped through. "Has he told you anything?"

"I asked how long he's been an animagus and he informed me 'since he could remember.'" Madam Pomfrey answered. "He seemed upset that I found out it was him; I assume Mr. Black asked Mr. Potter not to tell anyone. There is no way Mr. Black did not know about this."

Dumbledore nodded. "Let's go speak with him." He led the way out of the office.

* * *

Harry looked up as Madam Pomfrey's door opened. As expected, Dumbledore also stepped out.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said smiling as he came closer.

"Headmaster." Harry answered shortly. He did not want to have this conversation.

"Harry, Madam Pomfrey tells me you are an animagus?" Dumbledore asked in a curious voice.

Harry nodded sadly. "Yes sir." He answered in a quiet voice.

"Why did you not inform us of this sooner?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sirius said it was best that no one found out." Harry answered after a moment.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "Madam Pomfrey also tells me you've been able to transform for many years. Do you know when exactly you learned how?"

Harry shook his head looking down at his hands. "No."

"Do you know why Sirius asked you not to tell anyone?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Harry nodded. "He said it could be valuable." He waited a moment to find a way to explain better. "Like if I got trapped somewhere dangerous I could change to escape without anyone being the wiser."

Dumbledore nodded. "He was right. That is a valuable tool. You do know I will have to register you?"

Harry nodded sadly then mumbled something.

"What was that Harry?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"What if Sirius is mad?" Harry asked in a more audible voice. "He didn't want anyone to find out."

"I'm sure he will understand." Dumbledore answered patiently. "I'm sure you have nothing to worry about."

"Malfoy saw." Harry said.

"Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore corrected. "Yes, Madam Pomfrey told me what she was told by Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger." He paused a moment. "But I would like to hear your side."

"He hasn't been healed." Madam Pomfrey interjected sounding upset with herself for not healing him sooner.

Dumbledore nodded and waited patiently for her to finish her examination and heal him. "How is he?" He asked when Madam Pomfrey finished.

"Two broken ribs, deep bruise around his ribs." Madam Pomfrey answered. "He will need to rest some, especially since he is still recovering from being ill." Dumbledore nodded sadly. He was upset that Harry had been attacked like that.

"Can he leave the infirmary?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. "No classes for two days." Madam Pomfrey warned.

"Are you ready to leave, Harry?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly. Harry nodded and followed him out of the infirmary and to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

(An hour later)

Dumbledore sat down on the bed next to where Harry was laying. Harry had bathed and eaten and Dumbledore insisted he stay in bed. "Do you feel up to talking about today?" He asked calmly.

Harry sighed but nodded. He knew Dumbledore was asking about what happened with the Malfoy boy. "I was outside waiting for Ron to finish Quidditch practice; I was working on my homework. Malfoy and those two boys who are always with him came up to me trying to pick a fight and I refused. They drew their wands but I was faster and took their wands. Someone hit me, I don't know who, I didn't get a good look at them. I fell to the ground and my wand a few feet away. I was grabbed before I could get it and they started hitting me. I – I think I panicked because I changed into Burrow. I tried to get to cover so they couldn't get me but I was kicked – must have been when my ribs were broken," Harry mused to himself then continued. "The Gryffindor Quidditch team stopped them from continuing. Ron took me to the infirmary." Harry finished.

Dumbledore nodded and thought over what he had just heard. It matched what Madam Pomfrey had been told. "Who is Burrow?" He asked curiously.

Harry smiled shyly. "That's my animagus form. Sirius came up with the name."

"Why did he think of that name?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Harry smiled and blushed. "Umm… It's because when I panic I change and I burrow into something. Sirius taught me how to change on my own without panicking first but I still burrow. Like into blankets." Harry answered shyly.

Dumbledore smiled then thought of another comment Harry had made earlier. "Don't be concerned about Sirius being angry at you for telling us you're an animagus. He'll understand. He'll be more concerned if you were hurt."

Harry didn't comment but Dumbledore could see that Harry understood his point.

"Get some rest, Harry." Dumbledore said patting Harry's shoulder and heading to the door. "If you need anything I'll be in the other room." Harry nodded and Dumbledore left the room.

* * *

(Later that night)

Dumbledore smiled as he entered Harry's room. Harry was in a deep sleep. Dumbledore cast _nox_ on most of the candles, leaving a few for light incase Harry woke.

He had a meeting in a few minutes with Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.

Sitting at his desk he waited for about ten minutes before the gargoyle at the entrance to his office alerted him to Mr. Malfoy and Severus Snape's arrival.

The door opened a moment later and he motioned for both of them to sit in front of his desk.

"What is this about, Headmaster?" Severus asked in a bored voice.

"Mr. Malfoy was caught attacking and harming another student today." Dumbledore answered sternly.

"That's not true!" Malfoy cried irritably.

"We have many witnesses." Dumbledore countered.

"I bet they're all Gryffindor's too." Malfoy mumbled.

"They are." Dumbledore answered calmly. "They also say you had three accomplices."

"Who is this student Mr. Malfoy allegedly attacked, Headmaster?" Severus asked in an annoyed voice.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore answered. Severus looked up sharply but didn't comment.

"What do you have to say about this, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked looking over his half moon glasses at the blonde boy in front of him.

"I didn't do it." Malfoy said angrily.

"Would you be willing to submit to veritaserum?" Severus asked.

"You can't do that!" Malfoy cried.

"I can get permission from your father to administer it. He will undoubtedly want this cleared up as soon as possible and veritaserum will do that. If you are in fact innocent, as you claim, then you have nothing to worry about." Professor Snape drawled.

Malfoy fidgeted in his seat. "Have you got something to say, Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked.

"I admit it." Malfoy said quietly and dejectedly. "I did do that, but I didn't intend for it to go that far." He tried to cover.

"Fifty points will be deducted from Slytherin." Dumbledore said after a moment. "And you have a month's detention. Two weeks with Professor Snape and two weeks with Mr. Filtch. Fighting is _not_ tolerated here." Dumbledore said sternly. Malfoy nodded miserably but didn't comment further. "You are dismissed."

After Malfoy left the room Severus finally spoke. "Was Mr. Potter injured badly?"

Dumbledore shook his head and sighed tiredly. "Thankfully no. He suffered two broken ribs and is badly bruised. He is excused from classes for two days." Severus nodded in understanding.

"I must go, Albus." Severus said as he stood gracefully. "I have some papers to grade." Dumbledore nodded and watched as Severus left.

* * *

(Two weeks Later)

Harry wrung his hands nervously. He was finally going to see Sirius! Dumbledore had just gone in to speak with Sirius first, then he would be allowed to see him. He couldn't express his happiness at seeing his godfather again.

"Harry," Dumbledore said as he stepped into the room. "You can go see him now."

Harry nodded and smiled. Standing up he quickly left the room. The Auror let him into Sirius' detaining room.

Looking over Harry saw Sirius stand up from his chair. Harry didn't think twice. He ran to Sirius' arms and was immediately wrapped in a hug from his godfather. After several minutes, both enjoying just touching Sirius grudgingly pulled back.

"Hey, Kiddo," Sirius said smiling as he looked at Harry's face and looked him up and down.

"Hi Siri," Harry said smiling.

"How are you doing?" Sirius asked, concern leaking in his voice.

"I'm okay, Siri." Harry said sighing.

"How are you feeling?" Sirius pressed.

"I'm okay." Harry answered again. "I'm sleeping. I'm eating. I'm doing my homework."

"Are you having any fun?" Sirius asked quirking a smile.

Harry hesitated. "I have fun sometimes with Ron and Hermione."

"Sometimes?" Sirius asked.

"Like when Ron tries to teach me Quidditch." Harry explained. "Or Hermione and I argue about Muggle life. She's funny when she gets riled up about something. I also have fun in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"But you are feeling well?" Sirius asked again raking his eyes over Harry for any clue of injury or illness.

"Yes." Harry answered exasperated. He understood Sirius' worry, but it still annoyed him. He didn't want Sirius to worry about him.

"How is school going?" Sirius asked.

"Okay." Harry answered.

Sirius asked several more questions about school, grades, friends and classes.

"Dumbledore told me about how you were attacked a few weeks ago." Sirius commented in concern.

"I _changed_." Harry stressed. "I didn't mean to. It just…happened. I had to tell Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey about Burrow. The Slytherin's that attacked me know, and have tried to tell others at school but they don't believe them, thankfully." Harry said quietly. "Are you mad?" Harry asked in an even quieter voice.

Sirius snorted. "I'm not mad at you!" Sirius answered. He knew his godson was worried he was angry because he had let it out that he was an animagus. "I'm glad you tried to defend yourself. I'm glad you weren't hurt worse, and I _want_ you to keep yourself safe, even if it means transforming. Okay?"

Harry nodded; suddenly he felt like crying. Maybe it was because of everything that had happened. Maybe it was because he was _finally_ with Sirius. Maybe it was because he was tired; but he felt like crying. Sirius seemed to notice because hr placed a hand under his chin to force his face up so he could see it. "It's okay." Sirius said in a soothing tone. That was all Harry needed before the tears started to fall. Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry and held him as he cried and whispered to him soothingly. About fifteen minutes later Harry stopped crying, only sniffling. "Are you okay now?" Sirius asked as he continued to hold his godson. Harry nodded into his chest.

"I'm sorry for bawling like that." Harry said a little embarrassed rubbing at his red tear stained face.

Sirius smiled. "No problem. I don't want you to worry about me or the trial. I'm fine. The trial is going well." Sirius paused. "I also don't want you to worry about testifying. Just be honest and you'll do great. Okay?"

Harry nodded. There was a knock on the door before it opened and the Auror stepped through. "Sorry to interrupt, but the time is up." It was obvious he was sincere about not wanting to interrupt.

Sirius nodded. "I love you, Kiddo." He said hugging Harry tightly to him.

"I love you too, Sirius." Harry said into his chest. Reluctantly they both pulled away and Harry left the room.

* * *

Entering the room where Dumbledore was calmly waiting for him he waited for Dumbledore to stand.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.

Dumbledore and Harry flooed back to Dumbledore's office and Harry went to his room saying he was tired.

It was true; he was tired. And he was deeply asleep a few minutes after laying down.

**End of Chapter Twenty Nine**

A/N: Yeah! Another chapter finished! And a long one! Eleven pages on my computer! 35 KB! I hope you all like it! Please REVIEW!

Burrow: I will write a new chapter some time to better explain Burrow. Harry is able to transform into Burrow. It's a defense. And he learned to do it as a toddler. It was an accidental magic. More will be explained on Burrow later.

The reason I call Nott and Goyle (I think that's their names) 'goons' is because Harry doesn't know their names.

Next Chapter:

Sirius questioned in court.


	30. Pensive Memories

**On the Run**

**Chapter Thirty**

_**Pensive Memories**_

Sirius bit his lip nervously. Today was the day everyone in the court room would see him memories. Appearantly, they had some spell to place on the pensive to allow the memories to show above the pensive, as opposed to entering the pensive. He only hoped it would help.

"Mr. Black." Minister Fudge called to gain his attention. "Do you agree to allow all those in this room to view you memories from a pensive?"

Sirius nodded in comfirmation. "Yes, Minister."

Minister Fudge motioned for a man off to the side to place the pensive in the middle of the room. A spell was muttered and the screen showed above it. It had a frosen image of a big black unhealthy looking dog hiding in the bushes to the side of a house. The dog appeared to be watching a boy who next to the house.

* * *

_Pensive Memory_

_Padfoot lifted his head as he saw a small boy with messy black hair and wire rimmed glasses walking up the drive way. A younger version of Harry Potter._

_Harry was dressed in overly large clothes, and had an old worn out book bag slung over his shoulder. Slowly Harry walked up the drive way and disappeared through the door to Number Four Privet Drive. Padfoot laid his head down again and began his wait again._

_The door opened and the same small boy with wire rimmed glasses and messy black hair stepped out. Padfoot watched intently as Harry went to the garden shed in the back yard and disappeared only to emerge a moment later with some yard tools. Harry carried the yard tools to the front of the house and kneeled down at the garden of flowers and began to dig._

_Harry had been working at the flower bed almost an hour before the door opened again to reveal a boy that was very overweight, and resembled a baby whale. The boy smiled as he spotted Harry kneeling in the flower bed and began to step closer to him. Padfoot watched as the two boy's interacted for a few minutes. Padfoot's eyes widened as the garden hose snaked itself, seemingly invisible - though Sirius believed it to be accidental magic - across the lawn. Harry's cousin turned around and began to march back into the house, but tripped over the hose. His eyes widened comically as he fell._

_Harry's eyes also widened in surprise. He knew he had not left the hose there. Harry was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by a loud cry mixed with whining. "Daddy!" Dudley called as tears began to fall from his face, even though there was no obvious injury._

_The door opened seconds later and another large man - who Padfoot believed to be Harry's cousin's father - stepped out the door and rushed to his son. The man - Sirius remembered his name being Vernon - helped his son up and began to check for injuries, all the while Dudley continued to whine. "Daddy! That freak left the hose out and made me trip!" Dudley sobbed._

_By this time a long necked woman stepped though the door and rushed to the overweight boy's side. She led Dudley inside while trying to sooth him._

_Vernon stood from where he had kneeled and marched over to Harry menacingly. Padfoot tried to listen to what he said, but they were too far away. Harry stood up after Vernon said something and Vernon grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him inside. Padfoot desperately wanted to know what was happening. Why was Harry in trouble. He had done nothing wrong! His cousin wasn't hurt._

_End of pensive memory.

* * *

_

The memory froze at the last scene. "Mr. Black," Minister Fudge addressed Sirius. "Can you explain this memory?"

Sirius nodded and obeniantly began his explination. "That was a few day's after I escaped. I had decided to visit Harry, to see how he was. I asked him about it after I'd taken him; he told me he had been fixing his aunt's flower bed. She had a garden party coming up and needed it fixed up. Dudley, Harry's cousin, alway caused trouble for Harry. That particular day he went out there to get Harry into trouble. Harry must have preformed accidental magic on the hose which caused it to move. Dudley tripped and fell and overexadurated his injuries, which got Harry into trouble."

The minister nodded and motioned for the next memory.

* * *

_Second pensive memory._

_It was late at night. The only source of light around Privet Drive were coming from the porch lights and street lamps. Padfoot slowly and carefully went to the back yard of Number Four and went to the back door. Changing back to his human form, Sirius Black, he looked around carefully to make sure he wasn't spotted._

_Sirius had looked bad in his animagus form. But he looked awful in his human form. He was very underweight. His face has a sunken in and gaunt look to it. He had dark circles under his eyes, and the clothes he wore seemed to just be clinging to him._

_Slowly he reached his arm out and tried the back door to see if it was locked. Turning the knob he sighed as he confirmed that it was indeed locked. He knew he had very little of a chance of the door being unlocked, but you never knew, some people left their doors unlocked at night. Looking around the house he finally found a possible way to enter. There was a window to the left side of the house that was not closed fully. Slowly he slid the window open further and slipped in as quietly as possible._

_Once inside he looked around the darkened room. It was an office, he assumed, because it had a large desk and file cabinets and book shelves. Slowly he opened the door to the rest of the house and began to walk as quietly as he could up the steps._

_Slowly he opened each door to find out where his godson might be. The first door revealed a neatly made bed and dresser of draws and a small Muggle television._

_The second revealed Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Vernon's loud snores echoed through the room. The third door revealed his son Dudley's room. The room was filled with Muggle toys, and electronics. Sirius shook his head as he closed the door as silently as possible. Dursley Jr. was obviously very spoilt. He wondered if Harry was treated that way._

_He really had no intention's of taking Harry. He just wanted to see him. To see if he was okay. And if he was being well cared for. Or if he was happy. The event's earlier in the day may just be a once-in-a-while thing. Harry may have been working in the garden because of some prank he'd pulled at school._

_Opening the last door he looked inside. The room was filled with toys. Silently he crept through the room, careful not to trip on anything. After a few minutes of searching the small room he saw no Harry._

_Slowly Sirius crept back downstairs and began to look around. Entering the hallway leading to the kitchen he heard a cough he turned around. Slowly, dreading what he might find, he unlocked the clasp to the broom cupboard and opened it. It opened with a slight creek of the hinges._

_Peeking insider the dark cupboard Sirius gasped. Harry was laying on a small mattress that looked like it belonged to a baby's crib. There were dirty blankets that were frayed at the edges, and had holes in them. Harry was awake looking at him wide eyed. Sirius couldn't make out much more then that in the darkened cupboard. Noticing a string that he recognized as being a switch for a light he pulled and the light came on._

_Sirius gasped again at the sight before him. Harry had several bruises on his face, and his arm was cradled to his chest._

"_Harry?" Sirius asked in a low whisper, and in what he hoped to be a gentle voice._

_Harry didn't answer, but continued to stare at him wide eyed, and fearful._

"_Harry, its okay." Sirius crooned. "I won't hurt you. My name's Sirius." Sirius moved so he was illuminated by the light better so Harry could see him. He hoped he didn't look too horrible because he didn't want to frighten Harry further. "Can you come here for me?" Sirius asked gesturing for Harry to come closer; Harry shook his head adamantly. "Do you know who I am?" Sirius sighed. He hadn't really expected Harry to, but he figured it was worth a try._

"_Your said your names Sirius." Harry answered in a small nervous voice._

"_That's right." Sirius answered with a small smile. "I used to know your parents."_

"_You did?" Harry asked in a interested voice._

"_Yup." Sirius said as he looked Harry in the eyes. He wanted to get Harry out of here. It was obvious he was not being properly cared for. Sirius really didn't even know that he'd be able to properly care for Harry, but it would be much better then where he was at now. "And you know what?"_

"_What?" Harry asked curiously._

"_Your mum and dad made me your Godfather." Sirius answered with a small mischievous grin._

_Harry's face scrunched up a little in confusion. "What's a Godfather?" Harry asked._

"_Well a Godparent is someone who your parents name as your guardian should anything happen to them." Sirius answered, trying to put it as simply as possible, not wanting to confuse Harry. Harry sat up and faced Sirius better, though his back was still to the wall of the cupboard. Harry seemed to be stewing over something Sirius had said and after a few moments finally voiced his thoughts._

"_Why are you coming now?" Harry asked in a slightly accusing voice._

_Sirius winced inwardly. Obviously Harry was quick on his feet. "I've been unable to care for you." He answered truthfully. "Do you want to come live with me now?" He asked hopefully, not wanting to leave Harry here with these Muggles, who obviously had no problems hurting him._

_After a moment Harry hesitantly nodded. Sirius opened his arms and motioned for Harry to come closer to him, which, after some hesitation, he did. Sirius scooped the five year old up in his arms and gave him a gentle hug. "Where will we go?" Harry asked in a timid and unsure voice._

"_We'll see." Sirius said thoughtfully. He knew he needed to go get some money out of his Muggle account. He was really grateful now that Lily had convinced him to open a Muggle account so he could access some money in an emergency. There wasn't a whole lot in there, but it was enough to build a start. He also knew he needed to get somewhere where he was least likely to be recognized. And he needed to change his appearance and their names._

_Noticing that Harry still continued to cradle his arm to his chest he pulled back from Harry to get a closer look. "Is your arm hurt?" Sirius asked concerned. Harry nodded. "Can I see it?" Hesitantly Harry allowed Sirius to touch his arm; a moment later, Harry winced in pain and pulled it back. Sirius knew it was broken from how it felt. He had had enough broken bones in his time to be able to detect one. "I'll get that fixed up soon, okay?" Sirius said soothingly to Harry, who nodded in return._

_Slowly Sirius stood and cradled Harry to his chest. "Is there anything you want to take with you?" Sirius saw the messy black mop of hair shake and heard a muffled "No." Sirius frowned; surely there was something Harry owned and wanted to keep. "Are you sure?" This time there was a nod. Sirius didn't comment further and carefully made his way outside._

_End second pensive memory._

* * *

The minister cleared his throat. The whole court room was very quiet. Very few had seen any of the memories Sirius had submitted to the pensive. Those who had not seen it before were shocked beyond words. There was no mistaking Harry had been hurt in most peoples minds.

"Mr. Black, do you admit this is your memory, and has not been altered?" Minister Fudge asked.

"It is mine and has not been changed in any way." Sirius confirmed.

"There is one last memory, correct?" The minister questioned.

"Yes," Sirius answered. "It's about two month's after I took Harry."

* * *

_Pensive memory three._

_Sirius smiled as he watched his Godson from the doorway. Harry was currently sitting at the table in the living room with coloring books around him and colorful crayons all over the place. _

_Sirius and Harry had changed their appearances a little. Harry had a different Hair cut now, it was slightly longer then it had been, but it was well groomed. Harry also had new clothes, which fit him comfortably, and weren't oversized like his cousins hand-me-downs had been. And Sirius had been surprised be the difference in his Godsons appearance, just by a slightly different hair cut, and new clothes. _

"_Sirius," Harry said effectively breaking Sirius from his thoughts. "This is for you." Harry said smiling brightly as he handed out a picture to his Godfather. Sirius smiled and took the picture from him and looked at it. It was a very colorful drawing of himself and Harry standing next to each other and holding hands. In the background there was a large snake. Sirius assumed this to be because he had taken Harry to the zoo after learning he had never been there before. Harry had fallen in love with the place and talked about it non-stop for almost a week. Sirius planed on taking the kid there again sometime soon._

"_Thank you Harry!" Sirius said smiling brightly as he bent down and picked Harry up and ruffled his messy hair. Harry gave a small cry of 'Hey!' but otherwise didn't protest. "How about we hang this up?"_

_Harry nodded and Sirius placed him gently back on his feet handing the picture back to him. He watched as Harry rushed into the kitchen, undoubtedly to add it to the collection already on the fridge. Shaking his head he followed, a wide grin on his face._

_End pensive memory three.

* * *

_

"How long was this after you took Harry?" Minister Fudge asked.

"About two months." Sirius answered.

"I noticed Mr. Potter had a Muggle plaster cast around his wrist." Maddam Bones spoke for the first time. "How did you aquire that from a medical healer? I assume they would report and oddities in your story and check records."

"They did." Sirius answered. "I had paid for false documents. That gave us different names, medical records, birth cirtificates and everything else."

"How did you manage to gain these?" Minister Fudge asked.

"I paid for them. I had a small Muggle account." Sirius answered.

"Any more questions?" After there was no answer he continued. "Thank you Mr. Black. That will be all for today." Minister Fudge announced bringing the attention back to himself.

**End of Chapter Thirty.**

A/N: I hope you like the newest chapter of On the Run! Those of you who have read _Escape_ will recognise most of this chapter. If you have not yet read it and you want to read the complete chapters then check out my story _Escape._ It had mini stories of Harry's childhood with Sirius. Please REVIEW!

I will try to update another chapter in a few days. I am sorry I didn't update last Tuesday as I said I would. I was having trouble figuring out how I wanted it to go. Thank you for your patience!

Next Chapter: Harry.


	31. Testifying

**On the Run**

**Chapter Thirty One**

_**Testifying**_

Harry was working on his homework. He was still staying in the Headmaster's private rooms; currently he was at the desk trying to finish his History of Magic homework. Sirius' latest trial date had happened over a week ago. Harry had been told it had gone well.

_Knock! Knock!_ Harry looked up toward his door. Sighing he said, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Hermione and Ron. "Hey," Ron sad as he sat on Harry's bed.

"Hey." Harry answered back with a smiled. He closed his History book and pushed it to the top of the desk. He was glad to have a distraction from it.

"We've come to ask you something." Hermione announced. "You have been avoiding answering this question." Hermione reminded him. "Are you _really_ an Animagus?"

Harry sighed. He didn't really want to answer it. He knew it was very odd for a child to become an Animagus, especially on their own. "Yes." He finally answered.

"Was that you?" Ron asked looking Harry in the eyes. "Were you that puppy out by the changing rooms?"

Harry sighed again and nodded. "Yes." He confirmed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked. "We wouldn't have told." He sounded slightly hurt.

"Sirius said it was best not to tell anyone." Harry answered. "I didn't want it to somehow slip. Though I managed that on my own." Harry added under his breath.

"How did you become an Animagus?" Hermione asked interestedly.

Harry smiled. Hermione _loved_ to know everything! "I don't know. I've been able to change since I was little."

"That's _so_ cool!" Ron announced.

Harry smiled slightly bitterly. It was cool that he could change into Burrow _sometimes_, but others, it was a downright pain.

"You don't think so?" Hermione asked noticing his expression.

"It's not something I can fully control. I knew it was not normal when I was little. My relatives forbade me to change; I got into trouble every time I did." Harry explained. "If I panic I change into Burrow." Harry finished.

"Burrow?" Ron asked.

"That's my name." Harry answered smiling at Ron. "Sirius came up with the name after I first changed in front of him."

"Why did you change in front of him?" Hermione asked confused. She had always thought Harry felt safe with Sirius, not frightened.

"It was shortly after I came to live with him. I was in the middle of a nightmare and he woke me and I changed." Harry answered. "I thought he would be mad."

"Why?" Ron asked confused.

"I had been taught by the Dursleys that it was _freakish_ to be able to change into a dog." Harry answered.

"It's not though." Ron said factually.

"To Muggles it is." Hermione informed Ron.

"Could you teach us to become Animagus'?" Ron asked eagerly.

Harry shook his head amusedly. "No, sorry. I don't know how I learned."

The rest of their discussion continued about Animagus'. Ron most especially wanted to become one. Harry was happy and relieved that they weren't upset or unnerved by him being an Animagus. He was glad Draco Malfoy's big mouth hadn't lost him any friends.

* * *

_A Month Later – The Ministry_

Harry smiled as the Auror opened the door to the room Sirius was in. Seeing Sirius he lunged at him excitedly. "Hey, Kiddo." Sirius said ruffling Harry's already messy hair.

Harry scowled. "Hey! I don't need people to mess up my already messy hair. I worked on getting it _less_ messy this morning for thirty minutes!"

Sirius smiled fondly at Harry. "Sorry." He said as he lifted his hands in a surrendering gesture. "Are you nervous?" Sirius asked looking intently at Harry.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes!" He answered exasperated.

"Don't be, it'll be fine, just be honest." Sirius said soothingly to Harry. Today Harry would be testifying. He knew his godson was nervous and maybe even a little scared.

Harry nodded. "What if this doesn't turn out how we want it?" Harry asked in a quiet voice. "What if they don't let me live with you?"

"I'll be honest with you they may still send me to Azkaban, and they may not let you live with me." Sirius answered looking strait into Harry's emerald eyes. "But I will by no means be out of your life. If I _do_ get sent back to Azkaban I still may get custody of you after my release. I won't be there long. We'll just have to see how things go."

"But if I don't get to live with you, then this was all for no reason." Harry said quietly.

Sirius thought before he spoke. In some way's he felt the same way. There was nothing more he would like then to be with Harry all the time, but that was no life for Harry. "If you don't come to live with me, you will be going somewhere where you'll be safe and be able to have a normal life." Sirius finally spoke. "And I'll still be around. I will still be able to visit you."

"But I want to _live_ with you." Harry said quietly burying his head in Sirius' shoulder.

"We'll just have to see how this turns out." Sirius said quietly.

They looked up as the door opened. "It's time to go to the court room." The Auror who would escort Harry to the court room informed them.

Sirius nodded. "I'll be okay, Harry. Just be honest." Sirius repeated as he hugged Harry closely. Harry nodded into his chest and begrudgingly left the room.

* * *

Remus squeezed Harry's hand reassuringly as Minister Fudge asked him to sit in the chair in the middle of the court room.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Mr. Wilson said as he stood in front of Harry.

"Hello." Harry answered.

"Can you answer a few questions for us?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"What's your full name?" Mr. Willis asked. Mr. Willis and he had met before he had spoken to Sirius to prepare him for the court room.

"Harold James Potter." Harry answered calmly.

"What is your birth date?"

"July 31." Harry answered.

"How old are you now?"

"Fifteen."

"How long have you been living with Mr. Black?"

"Since I was five." Harry answered diligently.

"How did you meet Mr. Black?" Mr. Willis asked.

"He found me at the Dursleys." Harry answered growing a little nervous. He didn't like to speak about his relatives. He avoided speaking about them usually, but if it helped Sirius he would tell them _anything_.

"Where did he find you?" Mr. Willis coaxed Harry.

"In my cupboard." Harry answered nervously. "Uncle Vernon had locked me in there earlier."

"How often were you placed in this cupboard?"

"All the time. It was my bedroom."

"How long had you been living in this cupboard?"

"Since I could remember." Harry answered bluntly.

"Why had you been placed in this cupboard?" Mr. Willis prodded gently.

"I got into trouble earlier. I had been working in the garden and Dudley, my cousin, had been picking on me and he tripped over a hose. Uncle Vernon came out and I got punished."

"Punished?" Mr. Willis asked gently. "Did he hurt you?"

Harry nodded as he felt heat creep into his face. He knew he was blushing. "Yes." He answered quietly.

"How?" Mr. Willis asked.

"He…" Harry paused. He _really_ didn't want to talk about this. "He hit and kicked me."

"Did he hurt you often?" Mr. Willis asked.

Harry nodded again. "Yes."

"How often did he hurt you?"

"I'd usually get whacked across the head if I said or did something they didn't like, or if I was in the way." Harry answered in a quiet and slightly faltering voice.

"When you were 'punished' what would they do?" Mr. Willis probed.

"I'd get a beating." Harry answered bluntly.

"Did your aunt or cousin ever hurt you?" Mr. Willis asked.

Harry nodded. "My aunt would hit me over the head or grab my ears when I did something wrong. Dudley was often picking on me and getting his friends to beat me up."

"How often were you fed?" Mr. Willis asked.

"Usually I was given a piece of bread and some water once a day." Harry answered. "Some times I'd sneak some table scraps or leftovers though."

"Were you ever not fed?" Mr. Willis asked.

Harry nodded blushing again. "Yes, usually when I was in trouble."

"How often would you go without food?" Mr. Willis asked calmly.

"Three or four days."

"What sort of things did you get into trouble for?" Mr. Willis probed.

"Being in the way. Not cooking the food right. Not doing my chores right. Saying something wrong. Getting better grades in school then Dudley." Harry listed.

"Did you often do chores?" Mr. Willis asked.

Harry nodded. "Every day until I started school. After school started I had only a few chores on non-school days and on weekends I had chores."

"What kind of chores were you given?"

"Doing the laundry, cooking meals, doing the yard work and garden, cleaning the inside." Harry listed off.

"Did your cousin have to do any chores?" Mr. Willis asked.

"No." Harry said bluntly.

"Did he ever help you with your chores?"

"No." Harry answered again shaking his head.

"Why did you go with Mr. Black when he found you?" Mr. Willis asked.

"He was nice." Harry answered. He didn't know how to explain it exactly. He was little and didn't really know much better.

"Did Mr. Black force you to leave with him?" Mr. Willis asked.

"No." Harry answered. "Sirius asked me if I _wanted_ to go with him."

"And you told him yes?" Mr. Willis asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes."

"Where did you go after you and Mr. Black left your relatives?"

"Some bank I think." Harry answered a little unsure. He'd slept most of the way, and he told Mr. Willis as much.

"What did Mr. Black tell you?" Mr. Willis asked.

"He told me he had broken out of a prison, Azkaban, and that he was on the run. He told me he didn't do the crimes he'd been arrested for, and that he wasn't supposed to have me." Harry answered.

"And you weren't afraid of him?" Mr. Willis asked.

"No." Harry answered truthfully.

"Why?" Mr. Willis prodded.

"Because just about anywhere had to be better then the Dursleys." Harry answered.

"Where have you and Mr. Black been living?"

"All around America." Harry answered. "We moved often."

"How did you keep from being recognized?" Mr. Willis asked.

"We changed our names." Harry answered. "Sirius went to these people who gave us new identities."

"Were you happy living with Mr. Black?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. Very much."

"Why were you so happy living with him?" Mr. Willis asked calmly.

Harry smiled a little. "He's always been nice to me. If I got into trouble we discuss the problem and I don't get hurt. He's funny and always knows how to make me feel better. He takes care of me and has always been there since I was five." Harry finished. He didn't know how to explain _why_ he was happy with Sirius. He just knew he was. He loved Sirius as if Sirius was his parent; Sirius felt like a parent to him.

"Has Mr. Black ever hurt you?" Mr. Willis asked.

"No!" Harry said mad at the question. "Sirius has _never_ hurt me."

Mr. Willis continued. "If you had the choice, who would you live with?"

"Sirius." Harry answered without hesitation.

"Thank you Mr. Potter." Mr. Willis said as he sat back down. "I have no more questions."

"Mr. Potter," Minister Fudge addressed Harry. "Thank you, you can go back to your seat."

Harry nodded and stood; glancing at Sirius he smiled and Sirius smiled back, then he sat down next to Remus.

* * *

They arrived back at Hogwarts by floo travel and Harry sat down next to Dumbledore on the couch. Remus had a class and couldn't stay. "Are you okay, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as he eyed the quiet boy.

Harry looked up and nodded. "Yeah."

"A sickle for your thoughts?" Dumbledore asked hoping to garner a smile out of the boy.

He wasn't disappointed as Harry smiled and looked over at him. "I've never heard that before. In America it's '_penny_' for your thoughts." Harry informed Dumbledore, after a moment he continued. "Do you think today went well?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I think it went as well as it could have." He answered truthfully.

Harry nodded. "I'm glad I got to see Sirius today."

"I'm glad you did too." Dumbledore said smiling sadly at Harry. He knew this was hard on him. "Why don't you get your school robe so we can head to dinner? I hear the elves are making vanilla pudding tonight." Dumbledore said and Harry nodded and left the room.

Dumbledore watched as Harry left the room. "Please let thing's turn out well." He whispered under his breath.

**End of Chapter Thirty One**

A/N: I hope you like the latest chapter of On the Run! I'm updating this so soon because of my delay on the last chapter. Please REVIEW! And thank you for reading!

Next Chapter: Mostly Harry. I'll try to have it very soon. I have it planned out!


	32. Exams

**Chapter Thirty Two**

_**Exams**_

"We _have_ to do some last minute studying." Hermione insisted as she dragged the two reluctant boys to the library. Ron and Harry were sick and tired or studying. As the exams drew nearer, Hermione got crazier.

"Hermione!" Ron called exasperated as she pushed him into a chair at a table in the back of the library. "The exams are _tomorrow_. I doubt we can learn any _more_ then we already know now!"

"We can try." Hermione said shrilly as she dropped some thick volumes onto the table.

After over an hour of studying, or of Harry and Hermione studying while Ron drooled over the book he had fallen asleep over, Harry closed the thick Charms book he'd been reading through. "I'm going to bed." He announced to Hermione.

"But the exams are _tomorrow_! We need to get as much as we can before then." Hermione pleaded.

"As Ron said, I don't think we can get any more then we have now." Harry reminded her. "Besides, I don't think staying up all night studying will help us with our exams, we need sleep."

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, fine." She said dramatically. "Will you help me wake Ron?" She asked as she eyed Ron disdainfully as he drooled over the ancient book.

Harry nodded and began to prod Ron. "Ron, C'mon. You need to get up."

"Ten more minutes, Mum." Ron said as he buried his head further in his arm.

Harry looked up at Hermione with a disgusted expression. "He thinks I'm his mom?" Harry whispered grossed out.

Hermione giggled.

"Ron." Harry continued. "Get up before I dump some ice water on you. I _have_ managed to learn the ice water charm." Harry reminded the still drooling Ron. Luckily his threat was heard by Ron who immediately snapped awake.

"C'mon." Hermione said as she grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him to his feet. "Let's head to the tower." Ron nodded gratefully but leaned on her tiredly as they began to walk out of the library and through the quiet halls of Hogwarts.

"So when are you coming back to the tower?" Hermione asked as they neared Gryffindor tower.

"I don't know." Harry answered with a shrug. "When they figure I won't get myself sick again."

"I still can't believe you ran yourself down like that, and that no one noticed it was _that_ bad." Hermione announced.

Harry smiled guiltily. "I'll see you later." He said as Hermione said the password to the Fat Lady guarding Gryffindor Tower.

Arriving at the headmasters office he said the password (Hershey) and entered and walked to Dumbledore's private chambers.

"Hello, Harry." Dumbledore said as Harry entered the living room. Dumbledore was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hello, Headmaster." Harry said tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. "Goodnight." Harry said as he left the living room to enter the guest room.

Dumbledore smiled as Harry left the room. Harry appeared to be doing much better then he had month's ago, when he collapsed. He had gained a few pounds, not as much as they would have liked, but it was an improvement. He was eating regular meals and doing better with school. Dumbledore felt Harry may be able to go back to the tower soon, provided nothing changed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Harry sighed as he entered the Great Hall for his first examination. He was nervous. Unlike everyone else, he had never taken the yearly examinations.

"Mr. Potter." A man off to the right called. Harry nodded and made his way to the man. The man was of average height, had dark brown hair speckled with grey and dark brown eyes. "My name is Mr. Mathews. I will be examining you in Charms, History of Magic and Herbology." Harry nodded and sat down across from Mr. Mathews.

They worked on the examinations all day, only breaking for ten minute periods between examinations and for meals. Around two that afternoon they were finished for the day and Harry found himself relieved. He was nervous about his results, but he did the best he could. Hermione kept going on and on about the tests she thought she had failed. Ron grumbled about them having to do that again the next day.

* * *

The next day's exams had gone better, in Harry's opinion. They had had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Potions.

Harry knew he did well in Defense Against the Dark Arts. He was one of the best in his class at Defense.

Potions he felt pretty sure about. He had been doing well in class in Potions. And his lessons with Professor Snape helped a lot.

Transfiguration was more difficult. He was still working hard to keep up in that class. Some things came easier for him to transfigure then others. Thankfully, he felt he had done well.

* * *

(A little over a week after the examinations)

"Mr. Potter," The Auror called. Remus was sitting next to him and smiled at him as Harry stood to follow the Auror. It was a little over a week after the examinations had taken place. This was his only visit before the conclusion of the trial.

"Thank you." Harry told the Auror as he opened the door to the detaining room. The Auror nodded to him as he entered.

"Hey, Kiddo." Sirius called as he embraced Harry.

"Hi, Sirius." Harry said hugging Sirius back just as fiercely.

Finally they broke apart. Immediately Sirius began to question him. "How are you doing?"

Harry smiled. "I'm okay. We had our examinations a little while ago."

"Remus and Dumbledore have told me." Sirius informed him.

"Did they happen to tell you my results?" Harry asked smiling at Sirius.

Sirius grinned at Harry's antics. "Nope, sorry. You'll have to wait with everyone else."

Harry scowled playfully.

"How is everything else? How do you think you did on your exams?"

"I think I did okay." Harry answered him truthfully. "Dumbledore says I might be able to move back to Gryffindor Tower soon."

Sirius grinned happily. "That's great!"

"Yeah, it is." Harry answered also smiling. They talked a little more about school and Harry's friends (who Sirius was eager to meet).

"Do you think things will be okay?" Harry asked quietly after a long pause.

Sirius sighed. "I don't know kiddo." Sirius said truthfully. "I hope so. We've done all we can." Harry nodded distractedly. "Don't worry about it, okay, Harry?" Sirius asked as he watched Harry intently. After Harry nodded Sirius gently pulled Harry into a hug.

**End of Chapter Twenty Two.**

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry this chapter seems a bit rushed, but it accomplished what I wanted. I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW! There are only a few chapters left!

Next update: Wensday at the latest. I have it written already.

Review answers:

Has Dumbledore been tutoring Harry?

No, Hermione and his teachers have more to do with how well his schooling goes. Harry's constant studying earlier in the story was a large help. He has always been one to keep up with his school work.

Ginny dating Harry?

I haven't decided if Ginny should date Harry in the sequel. I have a poll up at my Yahoo group (You can find the link on my profile page).


	33. The Verdict

**Summery:** Sirius Black Escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They have lived on the run from the Wizarding World. Harry is now fifteen. AU.

**On the Run**

_**The Verdict**_

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Sirius sighed as he sat next to Mr. Willis, who smiled politely at him. Today was the day the Wizengamont would decide his fate; if he was guilty or not guilty. And then what his sentence was.

In some ways he was relieved. This ordeal would finally be over, no more running.

He sincerely hoped he was found innocent and that Harry would be placed in his custody. But he also knew he was guilty of kidnapping, even if his reasons were good ones. The Wizengamont might see it that way also.

He knew it was possible that he'd be found guilty and that he may get sentenced to Azkaban. He also knew it was likely he may not get custody of Harry even if he was found guilty.

He hoped Harry would not be placed with another family.

But if it did happen, he hoped Harry would be placed somewhere where he would be happy and well taken care of.

He hoped he wasn't sentenced to Azkaban, again. Four years was more then enough time in that horrible place, in his opinion.

Sirius found himself second guessing his earlier decision. Was it worth it? He found himself unsure of that answer.

He wanted Harry to have a normal childhood. He knew Harry's childhood had been far from normal. Changing your name every time you moved was not normal. Moving every year was not normal. Changing schools every year was not normal, and having to leave your friends in that same amount of time was not normal.

By turning himself in he hoped to change that. He hoped to give Harry some stability. He wanted Harry to be able to keep his own name, and live at the same house for more then a year, and be able to keep the same friends.

"Are you okay, Sirius?" Mr. Willis asked bringing Sirius out of his thoughts.

Sirius smiled reassuringly at Mr. Willis. "Yeah, I'm okay." He paused for a moment in thought. "If they do decide I am guilty and send me away, please make sure Harry is okay and taken care of." Sirius begged Mr. Willis.

Mr. Willis nodded and smiled sadly at Sirius. "I will, Sirius." Mr. Willis promised.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Remus asked as he lightly touched Harry's shoulder.

Harry nodded tiredly. He hadn't slept much the previous night because his mind kept reeling with thoughts of 'what if' with the trial. "Yeah, I'm ready." Harry replied as he stood.

"Okay." Remus said as he began to walk with Harry to the fireplace where Dumbledore stood.

First Dumbledore flooed, then Remus and then Harry flooed to the Ministry of Magic. Harry stumbled out of the fireplace. He still hadn't gotten control of his balance when he flooed. Half the time he ended up on the ground, and would have this time had Remus not steadied him.

Walking through the halls of the Ministry, Harry began to feel a sense of foreboding. Was this trial all a mistake? Should Sirius have turned himself in? Harry was so wrapped up in his thoughts he barely noticed as they entered the court room and Remus and Dumbledore gently pushed him into his seat between them.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked to get the distracted boy's attention.

Harry looked up at hearing his name. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" Dumbledore asked as he eyed Harry carefully. "You seem tired."

Harry smiled a little at Dumbledore. "I didn't sleep too well last night." The Headmaster was unable to keep such a close eye on Harry because he'd moved back to Gryffindor Tower a few weeks ago.

Dumbledore nodded understandingly. He wasn't surprised that Harry hadn't slept too well the night before. He himself had been up much of the night thinking about the closing of the trial.

Harry smiled brightly as he caught sight of Sirius, who smiled back.

"Please let this turn out okay." Harry whispered to himself as the members of the Wizengamont entered the court room and began to take their seats.

Minister Fudge cleared his throat as he flipped through piles of parchment in front of him.

"The members of the Wizengamont and myself have diligently gone through all the evidence and testimony of everyone. After voting Mr. Black guilty or innocent we will decide on possible punishment." Minister Fudge paused eyeing the people in the court room and the members of the Wizengamont. "Those who vote Sirius Orion Black innocent raise your hands." Minister Fudge paused again and eyed the Wizengamont for raised hands. No on had their hands raised.

Harry's heart raced in his chest. They thought Sirius was guilty!

Minister Fudge spoke again. "Everyone who believes Sirius Orion Black guilty, raise your hands."

Harry gasped as all hands were raised. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Sirius Orion Black," Minister Fudge began again. "You are hereby found guilty of kidnapping and burglary." Fudge spoke loudly and clearly. "We will break to discuss punishment. The punishment faze of this trial will continue in thirty minutes."

The members of the Wizengamont began to file out of the room. The few people who were in the court room began to leave for break. And the Aurors removed Sirius from the room. Dumbledore and Remus gently coaxed Harry out of his seat and out of the court room where they were led to a small waiting room. Once inside the waiting room they gently pushed Harry into the seat.

"Harry," Dumbledore said gently as he kneeled in front of the distraught boy. Finally after a moment Harry focused on him. "It's not over yet."

"What do you mean its not over yet?" Harry cried as he stood, obviously angry. "They think Sirius _is guilty_! Now they're going to punish him!"

"Harry," Remus gently spoke up. "Right now it depends on how they decide to punish Sirius. It may be nothing but paying money or doing some work; something minor like that. They may still give him custody of you."

"They may send me back to the Dursleys." Harry replied hotly.

"We won't allow that to happen." Dumbledore replied calmly. "I think everyone understands that was not the best place for you to have been placed in the beginning. And for my part in that I apologize. But you will not be placed back there."

Harry sighed tiredly. "They could still send him to Azkaban!" His voice choked up.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Remus said. He too feared they may send Sirius to Azkaban. He prayed they didn't.

* * *

The Wizengamont reentered the court room and retook their seats and whispered to one another. Harry sat numbly between Remus and Dumbledore. He fleeted a look at Sirius who also appeared deep in his thoughts.

Minister Fudge cleared his throat before he began. "The Wizengamont and I have decided on your punishment, Mr. Black." Fudge then motioned to a red headed boy, who Harry thought could possibly be Percy Weasley who he had not met yet.

The boy who looked like a Weasley stood from his seat off to the side of the court room and began to read off a piece of parchment. Harry felt his breath quicken in fear and anticipation. "After going through all of the testimony and evidence, the Wizengamont have decided Sirius Orion Black guilty of the kidnapping of Harold James Potter, and burglary. As your punishment it has been decided that you spend a year and six months in Azkaban." Harry held his breath in shock. He felt like screaming, crying, and yelling all at once. He looked up as the boy who looked like a Weasley continued. "Taken into account your four years spent in Azkaban, the Wizengamont have decided your time has been served and you will be reimbursed for your additional time in Azkaban."

Harry looked back and forth between the Wizengamont, the Minister, the boy who he believed to be Percy Weasley, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore and Remus appeared to be looking around just as wildly as he was; both had confused and shocked expressions on their faces.

Many of the Wizengamont were smiling or eyeing those in the court room.

Minister Fudge was smiling.

Percy was looking back and forth from the parchment he'd just read off of, and the Minister.

And Sirius appeared in shock, staring at the Minister.

Mr. Willis stood. "Is my client free to go?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes." Minister Fudge answered. "And Mr. Potter has been temporarily placed in his custody until his guardianship is approved. Which I believe concludes this trial." Minister Fudge announced as many of the Wizengamont stood and began to leave the court room.

Sirius stood from his seat and looked back at Harry, Remus and Dumbledore grinning. Harry also stood and without any thought rushed to Sirius and wrapped his arms around Sirius, who hugged him just as fiercely. "It's over, Kiddo." Sirius mumbled into Harry's hair.

**End of Chapter Thirty Three**

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you like the latest chapter! How many expected the trial to end like that? ;) I have one last chapter left, sadly. I will have it posted in the next few days.

I would like suggestions for a title for the sequel. If anyone has any PLEASE send them!


	34. Epilogue: School Ends

**Summery:** Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban when Harry was five years old. They have lived hidden from the Wizarding World. Harry is now fifteen.

**On the Run**

**Chapter Thirty Four**

_**Epilogue**_

Harry chatted eagerly with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny before the feast began. He was excited for the summer. Sirius had been staying at Hogwarts in Remus' guest bed room since he'd left Ministry custody. He'd also been searching for a house, and had informed Harry a few days earlier that he'd found one. To Harry's utter annoyance, Sirius would not tell him a thing about the new house, the location of the house or anything. Sirius just grinned every time Harry asked about it.

Plans had been made for the summer for a cook out with the Weasley's so Sirius could meet them.

Dumbledore stood and called out some gibberish words to get every ones attention. "A year has gone by so quickly. It seems only yesterday that the doors to Hogwarts opened for the new year and now that year has gone by and everyone will be returning home to their families for the summer holiday. I wish you all a wonderful holiday break and look forward to seeing you next year. Let the end of the year feast commence." Food appeared on the plates in front of everyone and everyone began to eat and chat.

* * *

(The next afternoon)

"So, we'll see you in a few weeks?" Ron asked as he packed his trunk.

"You had better." Harry warned with a grin. Ron grinned back. Harry closed his trunk, having finished his packing. "I'll be back in a little bit." Ron looked curious but nodded.

Harry left the Gryffindor Tower and took the familiar trail to the Headmaster's office. Finding the ugly gargoyle he said the password and almost ran to the headmaster's door before knocking. "Come in!" Came Dumbledore's voice.

Harry slowly opened the door and entered the round office. "Hello, Headmaster. I just came to say thank you – for everything this year."

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling madly. "Your welcome Harry. Have a pleasant summer with Sirius."

Harry nodded and bid the headmaster a good summer and left his office.

* * *

Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower and spent the next hour talking with Ron and Hermione. Hermione talked about a vacation her parent's had planned to America. Harry told her things about where he lived and things that were different like terminology. He highly recommended her learning to surf.

The time came for Ron and Hermione to board the Hogwarts Express. Harry followed them to the station to bid them good bye.

"Mr. Potter." A voice behind him said. Harry turned around and came face to face with Professor Severus Snape. "I expect you to report to my office September the first so I can give you a schedual for your lessons." He said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said as he grinned. He enjoyed his lessons with Professor Snape and was glad he could continue them.

"Have a pleasant summer, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape said before he turned around.

Harry called after him. "You too, Professor. And thank you." Professor Snape paused in his walking, but continued a moment later.

Harry returned to Gryffindor Tower. "Are you ready to leave?" Sirius asked as he entered the dorm room Harry had used for the past school year.

Harry nodded and grinned excitedly.

They flooed to somewhere called Beerwah Pub. Harry was confused by this name but repeated the name and flooed to the destination. Sirius helped him to his feet after he'd fallen out of the fire place. "You okay?" Sirius asked looking Harry over.

"Yeah," Harry said as he picked up his book bag and suite case. Sirius took his own suit case and Harry's second. "I have never gotten the hang of flooing." Harry informed his godfather.

Sirius grinned. "Your Mum hated floo travel. She had the best balance out of anyone, but she lost it all with flooing. She never understood how your father could floo so gracefully. Ironically, he was the clumsiest person I knew."

Harry also grinned, he loved hearing about his parents. "So can we head to our new home now?"

Sirius laughed light heartedly and motioned for Harry to follow him. They got into a cab and drove for about fifteen minutes before it finally stopped outside a house.

Harry got out of the cab as Sirius paid the driver and eyed the house in front of him. It was fairly large, two stories. It wasn't too big, but it was comfortable. He knew they were near the ocean because he could smell it in the air, it was definitely a smell he missed. "This it?" He asked as Sirius came up beside him as the cab drove away.

"Yup, what do you think?" Sirius asked eyeing Harry.

Harry grinned. "It looks great from the outside. So where are we?"

Sirius also grinned proudly and began to walk up the drive way, Harry followed. "We're in Australia." Sirius answered as he opened the door and let Harry enter before him. "We're in a city called Beerwah, in Queensland, Australia. This house is on five acres of land, and Dumbledore placed plenty of protective charms over it. This house has six rooms a dining room, kitchen, four bathrooms, a library and living room and basement." Sirius finished as he led Harry around the house.

"And this," Sirius said as they came to stop at a door at the top of the stairs. "is my room." Sirius opened the door so Harry could get a look inside. Sirius then led Harry to another door, next to his. "This is your room." Harry looked at the name plate on the door, _Burrow_, it said and it also had an illustration of a white puppy next to it.

Opening the door Harry gasped, surprised. There was a large four poster bed, beautiful wood dresser and book case. There were two doors which Sirius informed him belonged to a closet and bathroom. There was also a small balcony overlooking the property. Sirius had already decorated some. There were pictures of Sirius and Harry that were taken as Harry had been growing up. There were already a few books in the book case as well as a few things Harry recognized from their old house. "Do you like it?" Sirius asked smiling proudly.

"I love it!" Harry said grinning broadly.

Sirius pulled Harry into a tight hug. After releasing him he glanced around the room. "I'll go get your things so you can unpack. Then I'll get onto dinner, you go ahead and explore."

Harry nodded gratefully. Looking around the room again he sighed. He was very happy, happier then he'd been in a long time. He now had Sirius back. They had a new, permanent home. He couldn't ask for more.

**End of On the Run**

A/N: WOOT! On the Run is now finished. Now I want to cry, lol. The sequel will pick up closely where this one left off. Please give me ideas on titles for the sequel. I can't post them until I have a title. I hope you all enjoyed the story On the Run! I enjoyed writing it! It's only been about three month's and it's already finished! Please REVIEW!

**Thank you** to my loyal readers and reviewers! I love you all!

You will have to go to my Profile page in order to find the sequel, which I will post the first chapter within the next three days.


End file.
